Redemption
by elsawriter
Summary: -- COMPLETE -- BtVs HP crossover - What if Faith had gone to Wesley instead of Giles after she killed the deputy mayor? Buffy is sent away, to prison, but it isn’t any ordinary prison.....
1. Falsely Accused

Hey new fic again! I liked this idea, and have thought it out so will be continuing with this, plus my other fics. If you are new to my fics, go check them out too!

Disclaimer: I don't own characters or settings in this story. They belong to other people, JK Rowling and Joss Whedon.

Timeline: Season 3 Buffy, and up to Book 3 Harry Potter

Premise: What if Faith had gone to Wesley instead of Giles after she killed the deputy mayor? Buffy is sent away, to prison, but it isn't any ordinary prison. 

**Chapter 1 – Falsely Accused**

Buffy entered the library silently. She walked past the counter, approaching Giles' office. Now she had told Willow what had happened, she felt as if a barrier had broken down inside of her, and she wanted to confess, to finally release what she had been holding inside of her. 

 "Giles?" she asked the silence, her pace quickening. She stopped dead when she saw Wesley leave Giles' office.  
 "Buffy," he said coolly. "We were just talking about you."

 "Is Giles back there?" Buffy asked, attempting to peer around him through the open door of the office. 

 "No, he isn't," Wesley replied, still coolly, putting his hands in his pockets. To Buffy's surprise, Faith appeared in the doorway of the office, and walked towards her.  
 "I'll be off then," she said to Wesley, completely ignoring Buffy.   
 "Yes, that's fine. Thank you for all your help," Wesley answered. "You did well." Faith nodded at him and continued walking past Buffy. Buffy stared at her, but Faith didn't look at her, passing her without a look or a word.  
 "What's going on?" Buffy said, her voice rising. "I need to see Giles; I have something I need to talk to him about."

 "Oh I don't think that will be necessary," Wesley said, taking one hand out of his pocket to scratch his nose. "Faith has already told us all we need to know." Buffy took an involuntary step back.   
 "Us? So Giles is here?" She demanded. Pushing past Wesley, Buffy ran into the office, only stopping when she saw the occupants.  
 "Miss Summers," Quentin Travers said smoothly. "I wondered when we'd be seeing you. It appears we have a little problem." The tall, broad man next to him stood up.  
Without warning, Buffy felt a needle press into her neck. Furiously she tore it out, leaving a small drop of blood on her neck, but the damage had been done. The syringe Buffy clutched had been emptied into her neck, by Wesley who stood behind her. 

 "What the-?" Buffy murmured as she sunk to the ground.

 "Very good, Mr Wyndam-Price," Travers said coldly. He motioned to the man next to him, who came forward and picked up Buffy's slender frame.  
 "What will you do with her?" Wesley asked curiously. Travers picked up his briefcase and opened it, handing a small wad of forms to Wesley.  
 "Sign these please," he said, with authority. "Miss Summers will be in the care of the council now. We have found a place for her at a public institution."   
 "You mean a prison," Wesley corrected, smoothing out the papers, and pulling out a pen to sign them. 

 "Yes, a prison," Travers said silkily. "But no ordinary prison." 

A scruffy, unshaven man sat with his back to the wall, face in his hands. His robes hung off him loosely, his thin frame not coming close to filling them. His black hair, his namesake, was matted and wiry, obviously unbrushed for days. His skin was naturally olive, but paled by lack of sunlight and covered in a layer of grime. The man removed his hands, rubbing his eyes hard, and then lifting his body off of the floor to pace his tiny cell. He was a prisoner, one in a long row of cells. 

From his left, he heard soft laughter, floating in the air through the small barred window that linked their cells. His neighbour had long since gone mad, driven so by the incessant thoughts coursing through his mind. He was beyond help, and the guards knew it. His right was silent, and the man knew why. Only recently, its habitant had died, and the cell had stood empty since. 

The man came forward to the front of his cell, made of thick steel bars, spaced so he could see the outside, the freedom, but not touch it. He grasped these very bars with worn, calloused hands and rested his head on them. It had been eleven years, eleven long years that had tested his sanity, and strength. But the man was not yet beaten, he held onto his semblance of life with as much as he could muster. 

Presently, a noise sounded at the end of the corridor. The man looked up, his dark, hollow eyes looking for the source. Two dementors glided down the corridor, and the man closed his eyes for a second, swallowing hard before looking up again. On second sight he saw who the dementors flanked, a girl, of no more than eighteen. She was beautiful, the man realised, a true unmarred beauty, even though her pallor was grey. The dementors half carried her, supporting her arms, and preventing her from collapsing to the floor. They approached his cell, and once again the man closed his eyes, until they passed. He heard the cell next door to him being opened and the noise of someone stumbling and falling one the cold stone floor. The dementors locked the cage and glided away, leaving the girl alone in her cell. 

Sirius Black paced across the small space of his cell, to the barred window that linked his cell to the girls. He peered down at her through the window, gazing at her where she sat, knees tucked up to her chin, hands covering her face, shoulders shaking as she sobbed. 


	2. Helpless

Thanks to all the reviewers, keep reviewing!!!

**Chapter 2 - Helpless**

Night passed into day, and Buffy Summers slept, dreams wrought with fear, hate, anger and pain. She twitched constantly, sometimes crying out in her sleep, until she awoke suddenly, sitting bolt upright and gasping. Her brown eyes were filled with fear as she recounted what had happened. She sat staring blankly staring at the wall, for what felt like five minutes, but was actually hours. Her struggle with sleep had left her exhausted, and remnants of her dreams played through her head, her mother throwing her out, her parent's divorce, her father rejecting her, killing Angel……

For the first time, Buffy was helpless. The tide had swept her up and she was away from everything she knew, everything she had to hold on to and being held under. She thought briefly of her friends back in Sunnydale, Giles, Xander, Willow, Angel, Cordelia, Oz, her mother. What would they think? Would they know where she was, would they come looking for her? Would they know where to look? And Faith, Faith had killed, and her morals had left her faster than she could say 'I don't care.' And because of that Buffy was in here, in prison with thousands of other criminals. Tears overcame her again, and she wept.

Sirius Black stared down at the girl through the barred window, gazing at her, feeding off her beauty in a place that lacked it so much. She had not noticed him, had not seen him watching her, but he had. She had slept, fitfully as they all do, twitching, screaming about angels and mother and father. He felt for her, he did as much as he could but eleven long years in the cell had taken away part of his soul. Still, he kept his sanity, unwilling to give up to the dementors, holding onto his innocence even if no one else did. He thought about the outside all the time, wondered whether anyone knew he was innocent, what Remus was doing, whether he knew that Sirius was not the monster everyone thought he was. And Harry, he wondered what Harry looked like, if he looked like James, and had the same spirit and courage.   
But this was futile, and Sirius knew it. He was a prisoner of Azkaban Prison, the most feared place in the Wizarding world. And he was never leaving, he would never see Remus or Harry, never taste freedom, until he died and his soul could finally be released from the shell which imprisoned it. 

He often wondered what it would be like to let go, to give in to insanity, to become like the man on his left, so caught up in his misery that he world disappeared and all that was left was thoughts, and imaginings. But he couldn't. He had to hope, had to hold onto something, he was too strong to let go. After all he had a godson, and he alone knew that things were not as they appeared, and that everyday Harry was in danger. He owed that to Lily and James, owed them for everything they had done for him, and what he had let happen in return.   
Sirius turned his head sharply and moved away from the window when he heard the clanking of the heavy iron door being opened at the far end of the corridor. He moved to the bars again, and held onto them, peering down the hall to see who was coming. A lone figured walked down the hall, as fast as he could go without breaking into a run. He moved close top the wall, putting as much distance between him and the cells as he could. Some of the prisoners yelled at him, ranting nonsense, whereas others were too lost in their madness to notice anything that went on around them. As the man came closer, Sirius saw that it was the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. He had seen the man only twice in his life, when he was arrested after Pettigrew had framed him, when Fudge had been Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes, and then years later, when Fudge had inspected the prison. Fudge glanced at Sirius briefly as he passed his cell, and Sirius stared back at him through dark sunken eyes. 

Fudge passed, and then stopped, in front of the blonde girl's cell, removing his hat. Sirius crept up to the window and watched the girl again as Fudge addressed her. 

 "Miss Summers," he said in a voice devoid of emotion. "You have been imprisoned here, in Azkaban Prison, by the request of the Watchers Council. Your crime is murder of an innocent, and your sentence is yet undetermined."  
 "But I didn't do it," the girl said, leaping to her feet, and rushing forward to the bars, from which Fudge jumped back. 

"It wasn't me," the girl insisted. "Faith, it was Faith, she killed him. And she framed me, you have to stop her, she could be hurting someone else."  
 "I'm afraid it's too late for excuses," Fudge said, a slight tremor in his voice that Sirius noticed. "Your fingerprints were found at the scene, and Mr. Travers has told us about your character, of what you are capable of. He does not think it wise to allow you to roam free, now it is clear what your agenda is."

 "It wasn't me," the girl hissed, so confirmedly that even Sirius began to doubt her guilt. "What is this place, what are you doing to me? There are things in my head, memories and….." Her voice trailed off miserably.  
 "This is Azkaban Prison, Miss Summers," Fudge said, as if Buffy had already gone insane. "And the effects you are feeling are due to the guards. They will cause you to relive your worst memories. They will also drain you of your power eventually, you strength will not remain." He placed his hat back atop his head, and walked away from the girl, who stared after him blankly. As he passed Sirius' cell, Sirius reached out and tapped his arm. Fudge jumped as if he had been cursed, and backed away from the cell.   
 "Are you finished with your paper," Sirius said in his politest voice, motioning to the Daily Prophet under Fudge's arm. "I miss doing the crossword." Fudge stared at Sirius for a few moments, almost disbelievingly and then brusquely threw his paper to Sirius and strode away. 

Sirius waited til he was sure Fudge was some distance away, and then smoothed out the paper. He gazed hungrily at the page it was opened top, at the picture that adorned it. The black and white photo showed a family happily smiling, standing in front of a pyramid. But it wasn't the family Sirius was entranced by, but the boy standing at the front. On the boy's shoulder sat a rat, a very familiar rat, with one toe missing from his front paw.  
 "It can't be," whispered Sirius frantically, quickly skimming the article accompanying the photo. "He's at Hogwarts. With Harry." As the knowledge dawned on him, it turned to anger then fear. "He's at Hogwarts," he repeated.   
Casting the paper aside, Sirius strode the cell. After a few lengths of it, hew transformed into his animagus form, a dog and continued to pace. As if testing it, he moved towards the bars and attempted to push through them. He wasn't quite able to fit, but it wouldn't be long. Muttering to himself, Sirius transformed back and continued to pace, stopping only when he heard noise from next door.   
 Curiously, he looked up towards his barred window, and saw a face there, the girl's face watching him with a mixture of apprehension and defiance on her face.  
 "What are you?" she said. 


	3. Escape from Azkaban

**Chapter 3 – Escape from Azkaban **

Sirius stared up at the girl, unable to speak for a few moments.  
 "What are you?" the girl repeated suspiciously. "I saw you become a dog, you're obviously not human. What kind of demon are you?" Sirius still sated up at her, mouth slightly ajar.  
 "I'm not a demon," he said, recovering himself. "I'm an animagus. Haven't you ever seen an animagus before?"   
 "What's an animagus? Are you insane too?" the girl said, fear clouding her eyes.  
 "Not that I'm aware of," Sirius said, revelling in someone to talk to. "An animagus is a wizard who can transform into an animal at will."

 "Wizard?" the girl said. "You've got to be kidding. Who are you really?"

 "Sirius Black," Sirius replied, eyeing this girl warily. 

 "Buffy Summers," the girl replied, extending a tanned hand through the bars, which Sirius edgily shook.   
 "You're not a witch?" he asked quizzically. "Then what are you?"  
 "I'm the slayer," Buffy answered, eyes flickering with pain.   
 "As in the vampire slayer?" Sirius said disbelievingly. "Well, if you are, then what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be out ridding the world of evil, or whatever it is you do?"

"I was framed for murder," the girl replied, unflinching this time.  
 "Join the club," Sirius muttered with a bitter smile.   
 "But you said you were a wizard?" the girl insisted. "For real?"

 Sirius nodded.  
 "I don't know how you don't know about it," he said frowning. "There's a whole Wizarding world, hidden from muggles of course. Non magical people," he added at her confused look. He paused for a moment then proceeded to explain the magical world to her, and in turn allowing her to explain the complicated place that was Sunnydale.   
   
 "So you're innocent too?" Buffy said, her face lighting up. "This Wormtail guy framed you for killing your best friend, and now he's after Harry Potter?"  
 Sirius nodded, clenching his jaw.  
 "Then we can get out of here," Buffy declared. "I have to stop Faith and you have to protect your godson."  
 "And how do you suppose we do that?" Sirius asked sarcastically, with his bark like laugh. "Don't you think I would've got out by now if I could have?"   
 "Well, now you've got me too," Buffy said boldly. "I've got my strength, and you've got your whole magic thing."

 "Trust me, you won't hold onto your strength for long," Sirius said knowledgably. "They take it from you; they take everything they cane, until you're just a body, without anything inside but hate and pain." His eyes deadened for a moment, until Buffy spoke again.   
 "Then how comes you can still do the transformy?" Buffy replied. "I'm innocent, and while I have that, they can't take anything away from me." She stared at him for a minute and their eyes met. 

 "Look, I don't trust you, and I'm pretty damn sure you don't trust me," Buffy said bluntly. "Neither of us knows whether the other is a killer or not, but right now, we're all each other has. I need your help and you need mine. Are you in or out?" Sirius bit his lip, looked at the girl again, and then nodded firmly.  
 "Right," the girl said, jaw set. She left the window, and Sirius moved forward to peer into her cell. He watched her as she approached the bars, and held them firmly, and then attempted to move them apart. She pulled them and they gave a little, but that was as much as she could manage.  
 "Good plan," he said sarcastically. She glared up at him.   
 "Traces of that drug they gave me are still in my system," she explained, narrowing her eyes. "I've been given it before; I know what it feels like. Give me til this evening, and I'll be back on form. She moved out of his eyesight and sat down in the furthest, darkest corner. 

Later that day, Sirius sat with his back to the wall, thinking about the blonde girl in the cell next to him. there was something about her, some kind of spark that led him to believe that she was telling the truth, besides what his sense of rationality told him. She was special, he knew that much. His thoughts were interrupted by creaking from the front of his cell. He looked up, and there was Buffy, pulling his bars apart, making a gap through which he could escape.  
 "You actually did it?" he asked pointlessly, marvelling at her tiny frame bending steel like it was plasticine. She looked at his briefly, then stepped away from the bars when there was a gap large enough for him to scramble through. Once out, they ran together down the hall, ignoring the yells and screams that erupted from the cells they passed. They reached the steel door, and exchanged glances. It was fitted with a heavy lock, which Buffy bent off with one attempt. Pushing it open, the two ran through, then stopped and Buffy fell to the floor, covering her face with her hands.   
 "No, Angel, no," she moaned. "Please stop it, just stop." Sirius looked up briefly, and then closed his eyes. Two dementors stood before them, both sucking at the air, pulling the happiness from their souls. They glided forward, and Sirius knew their intention, to administer the kiss on the, to remove their souls. 

Sirius transformed quickly into his dog form, and ran forward to Buffy, lifting her over his back. He ran past the dementors, pushing out the fear and pain that filled him, and saw doors ahead of him. He ran, ran faster than he ever had before, despite Buffy lying on his back, he skidded through doors, avoiding dementors, all the while calculating his escape route. And finally he saw it, a barred window, large enough for them to fit through and barred window that showed the moon, large and full, shining silvery on the ground. He threw Buffy off his back and licked her face frantically, attempting to revive her. He knew the dementors would be coming in droves, and they had to escape before that happened. Buffy was roused, and quickly registered what had happened. She leapt to her feet and Sirius barked at her, and then ran to the window.   
Buffy took the hint, and pulled at the bars, separating them once again. She leapt through them, rolling over as she hit the ground, and Sirius backed up to run at them. Looking behind him, he saw the dementors coming, thousands of them, and he ran and leapt clearing the window, and landing on the hard ground. He followed Buffy who was already running, and they reached the coast.

 "We'll have to swim," Buffy informed him, and ran into the sea, diving in once her feet could no long touch the floor. Sirius followed suit, using his four legs to propel him forward, and keep up with Buffy. 

He exulted in the feel of the cool salt water on his fur and the slivery moonlight dancing on the waves. 


	4. Life Story

It's funny I wasn't really going to break them out of prison this soon, but it just worked out this way so I'll see how it goes. My fics always seem to guide themselves. Hopefully this will go in a good direction. 

Ok, timeline wise, we are just before summer break for the Scoobies, Harry is just ending his second year. This is now after the prom episode, I'm assuming Buffy went with Angel and she knows he is leaving. I know it kinda skipped a lot from 'Bad Girls' to Graduation but just accept it. 

I've been trying to develop Sirius in this chapter, let me know what you think.

**Chapter 4 – Life Story**

Hours passed and the night turned into early morning, dawn, and still they swum. They did not talk, there was nothing to say, and their energy was spent. Just as Buffy thought she could go no further, she sighted land. A new burst of energy came upon her and she pulled away, leaving dog-Sirius behind her. As soon as she reached the beach, she collapsed onto the wet sand, her cheek pressed against the grains, eyes closed. In the back of her mind, she heard Sirius arrive on the beach after, and a loud thud that told her that he too had collapsed. 

Buffy rolled over onto her back, opening her eyes and seeing the pinky dawn sky. It was truly beautiful, she realised. The tiny things, things that every day you accepted as part of this world. Buffy had only been imprisoned for a day, but it had felt like a lifetime. It had been a lifetime for Sirius, Buffy thought as she rolled onto her side, and looked at his back. He rolled over, and looked at her, flashing an exhausted grin.  
 "Would've been twelve years," he croaked exhaustedly. "Twelve years inside. I owe you big time." Buffy smiled back at him.  
 "I owe you too," she said. "You could've left me to the dementors but you didn't. I guess I can trust you." Sirius rolled onto his back, and gazed up at the sky.   
 "Freedom," he said quietly. "You know, for twelve years this is all I have wanted, to be free, and I have no idea what to do." He gingerly got up, wincing at the feel of using his exhausted muscles.  
 "I think sleeping might be good," Buffy said thoughtfully, also getting to her feet carefully. "But where are we?" 

 "I have no idea," Sirius said honestly. "We could be anywhere, Azkaban is unplottable; no one knows where it is." They walked up the beach, cool air on their skin and the summer sun beginning to warm them. Stone steps led up to the road which was fronted by apartments. They walked down the road, which was deserted except for a man walking his dog. Buffy and Sirius approached him.   
 "Excuse me," Buffy said politely, and the man looked at them warily, eyes taking in their soaked prison robes. "Where exactly are we?" The man looked at them, somewhat apprehensively.  
 "Um, Los Angeles?" he said nervously, and then quickly walked away. Buffy could've laughed out loud, were she not trying to appear at her sanest. 

"This is perfect!" she exclaimed. "I can hop a bus to Sunnydale." She noticed Sirius' expression.  
 "What?" she said.

 "I'm in America," he said bluntly. "I need to get to England, to Scotland." 

 "You can get a plane," Buffy said then stopped. "No wait you need a passport. Well you hop a boat, but it's kind of slow…" Sirius frowned.  
 "It's not the transport means," he explained. "Magically, I can get there easily. But I don't know where the magical settlements are in America, I have no idea where to go."   
 "Come with me," Buffy said on a whim. "Come to Sunnydale, maybe we can do a locator spell or something, or maybe Angel will know, or Giles. Willow's a Wiccan, she does wandless magic," Buffy said in response to the look he shot at her.   
 "Okay," Sirius said finally. 

The bus journey was long and it was evening when they pulled up in Sunnydale. Buffy had paid for the tickets, visiting her friend Lily, now known as Anne, and borrowing the money, promising to send the repayment when they arrived in Sunnydale. On the bus journey the two had slept for a long time, still exhausted from their swim. When they awoke, they talked. Tentatively at first, not fully trusting one another, but more openly after a while.  
Escaping prison really brought you together, Sirius reflected, he now trusted Buffy even though he had only known her a short time. He believed she was innocent, despite the fact he had heard many hardened criminals proclaim their innocence over the years. She told him about the whole mess with Faith, how she had framed her for killing the mayor.  
 "She said she didn't care," Buffy said, eyes opaque. "She didn't care about killing someone; she said she was doing her job. But that isn't our job." Sirius looked at her and said nothing. Buffy looked back at him.   
 "What?" she said bemused.

 "It's nothing," he said, with a faint smile. "It's just I can't get over a tiny girl like you being a slayer and everything. I mean I saw you bend those bars but it's so strange."   
 "Hello, weirded out by the whole magical world thing," Buffy said with a grin. "Tell me about your life before you were locked away." Her sudden question took him by surprise, and he thought for a moment before answering.   
 "I didn't exactly have the happiest childhood," Sirius began. "My parents were pure bloods, prestigious in the Wizarding world, and very prejudiced against muggles. I was the oddball, had no Wizarding pride they called it. My parents hated me, I was the black sheep. My brother, Regulus, could do no wrong, and that got him far, he was the only one brave and stupid enough of my family to openly declare his muggle hatred and join the death eaters. Then he tried to back out and got killed, but that was much later after I'd moved out."

 "You left?" Buffy said, brow furrowed. "I tried that once, but it wasn't by choice."  
 "I couldn't wait to get out," Sirius declared vehemently. "James was my best friend, the best friend I'd ever had and so I stayed with him, camped out at his house every summer, and his parents took me in as their own. Then when I was seventeen, I got my own place. Never saw my family again. Grew up, got a job, and joined the Order of the Phoenix to fight Voldemort. I was best man at James and Lily's wedding, and godfather to Harry. Probably the happiest days of my life, and then it all went wrong."

 "You never got married, never had kids?" Buffy asked curiously.  
 "It was never me," Sirius admitted. "I was young back then, content with just being me. Sometimes I looked at Lily and James and harry and I envied them, they had each other. But they welcomed me into their family, and so I did okay. I never met anyone I felt a relationship with could be anything like Lily and James', so I never really tried. And kids, I don't know if I would've made a good father. I was too wild, too independent. James was good at it, but then he had Lily to hold him down. I was content enough being Harry's godfather."   
 "How exactly were you framed for murder?" Buffy asked.  
 "By my friend," Sirius said directly. "Through the Order, we got word that Lily and James were targeted, that Voldemort wanted to kill them, so they were going to go into hiding. There's a spell you can do, the Fidelius charm, which locks a secret inside one person, and only they can tell it if they choose. So we decided that Lily and James' whereabouts would be protected by this, and of course James wanted me to be the secret keeper. But times were hard, we knew that someone was spying for Voldemort in the Order, and so we changed it at the last minute. At Hogwarts, we went around in a four, the Marauders, me, James, Remus and Peter. Peter was the weak one, the one who tagged on after the rest of us, so we used him, thought no one would suspect him. Turns out he was the spy after all." Buffy gasped.  
 "Your best friend?" she said, looking shocked. "He did that to you?"

 "Lying scum," Sirius said through gritted teeth. "He always liked having powerful friends who would protect him, guess Voldemort was the best he could find. So after we did the charm, I went to his house to check on him but he was gone, so I went to James' house and it was a mess, and they were dead." He stopped and looked at the floor, taking a deep breath.  
 "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Buffy said gently, laying a hand on his arm.  
 "No it's okay," he said, looking up at her. "I need to; it's been so long, telling people who just wouldn't listen. So I went into the house, and there's the bodies, just lying there, and then Harry, lying in his cot screaming, head cut open and bleeding. Hagrid was there, holding Harry. And I thought, if I can just take Harry, then maybe, just maybe, people will know that it wasn't me. Because I knew they'd be coming for me, everyone thought I'd been the secret keeper, thought I was the spy. But Hagrid wouldn't let me take him, and he left with Harry. So I went after Peter, tracked him down, confronted him. And when I found him, he yelled at me. Yelled for everyone to hear that I had betrayed James' and then killed all the muggles around us and transformed into a rat and ran down to the drains. And I was left, standing in a mess of dead muggles, to be carted off to Azkaban."

 "But didn't you tell people you were innocent?" Buffy murmured. "Didn't they listen?" Sirius laughed a bark-like laugh.

 "Didn't even get a trial," he said bitterly. "Locked up for twelve years without a trial." Buffy and Sirius felt the bus slowing, and looking out of the window, they saw early afternoon Sunnydale. The bus stopped and they climbed off.

 "Welcome to Sunnydale," Buffy said. "Home of the free, and the hellmouth. We need to be low key, I'm a wanted criminal."

 "You're not the only one," Sirius said impassively. He followed her from the bus garage, as she threaded through groups of people. They moved down alleyways and quiet streets, constantly on the lookout for people Buffy knew.

 "We're going to my Watchers house," Buffy said quietly to Sirius. "He'll know what to do." Sirius followed her down some stone steps and into a small courtyard. Buffy moved forward and looked through the window. Peering into the house, she saw Giles, handing out drinks to Willow, Xander, Oz and Cordelia.  
 "Perfect," Buffy murmured, knocking on the door.  
 Giles pulled open the door, and stared at Buffy. Wordlessly, Buffy pushed past him into the house, Sirius following her, and closed the door.  
 "Buffy, how did you-?" Giles said breathlessly. The others looked up to see Buffy standing before them, covered in grime and dirt.

 "Okay, before we start, I didn't do it, I didn't kill anyone," she said breathlessly.  
 "We know," Willow said. "Of course we know it wasn't you." Buffy blinked.  
  "That was a whole lot easier than I expected," she said.  
 "But Buffy, what happened, Wesley said you'd been sent to prison?" Willow said looking scared.

 "I was," Buffy said. "But I broke out, with Sirius." The Scoobies cast looks at Sirius but didn't say anything. Buffy went and sat down, putting her feet up on the coffee table. Sirius followed her and sat down too.

 "So what's going on?" Buffy asked. "What's Faith doing?"

 "She joined the mayor," Giles said, taking off his glasses and cleaning them. "We confronted her about framing you, and she showed her true colours. Wesley realised he had made a mistake and has disappeared."

 "So why was I not released?" Buffy demanded. "That place….you have no idea."

 "Because you broke out before you could be released," Giles said, amused. "It's only been three days since you were taken away. We wanted to find you, we tried but we had no place to start. Even Wesley didn't know where you'd gone. So we decided proving your innocence would be a good idea."  
 "Good thing too," Buffy said lightly. "Travers couldn't wait to lock me up; he's had it n for me since The Cruciamentum. Anyway, we've got work to do; we need more fire power. All of you get around school, tell people what the deal is, what we're facing. Give them weapons; they need to be able to fight. Giles take stock of what we've got, and Xander see what army weapons you can dig out, I need bombs in a big way. " Sirius cleared his throat, and Buffy looked at him.

 "Sorry," she said apologetically. "Guys, Sirius Black, Sirius guys. Sirius was in the cell next to me, also framed for murder of a whole bunch of people. He's a wizard and needs to get back to England to rescue his godson." The group just blinked.  
 "Wizard? Did she say wizard?" Xander muttered. "What happened in that prison?"   
 "Yes wizard," Buffy said impatiently. "Long story, when we're done with this, I'll explain it."

 "Maybe I should stick around," Sirius said to Buffy. "I could help you." Buffy looked at him thoughtfully.  
 "It's up to you," Buffy answered. "I'd appreciate it, especially if you can get a wand but I understand if you want to go to Harry. There's a magic shop in Sunnydale, maybe they do some stuff there."   
 "I'll stay," Sirius decided. "I can't get to Harry until he starts school again, and that's not til September. But they'll be after me, they'll know that I left with you."  
 "We'll deal with that when it happens," Buffy said decisively. "We can hide you, and plus the evilness of Sunnydale might screw up the whole magic thing." She grinned at Sirius and he smiled back. Buffy looked up to see her friends staring at her expectantly.  
 "Again, will explainy later," she said. "But right now all you need to know is that Sirius can do magic, will be hanging out, helping with the ascension and if anyone asks, you have no idea who Sirius Black is." They all nodded, still looking somewhat bemused.  
 "You'd better go and see your mother," Giles said. "We didn't tell her what happened, I told her we went on a slayer field trip, but that Faith was bad."

 "Do they even exist?" Buffy asked distractedly. Giles shrugged.  
 "Will do," Buffy said. "I'd better go find Angel too, brief him."

 "He'll be super happy to see you," Willow said. "He freaked when he heard what happened." Buffy's lips tightened but she said nothing.  
 "He'll be leaving soon," she said quietly, but shook off her unhappiness. "Right I'm outta here, I'll be back this evening. We've got two days til Graduation; let's make sure we make it to college."  
 


	5. Have a little Faith

Okay so trying the figure out how I'm going to do the ascension. Basically, the scoobies know that it's going to happen on Graduation day at school, and that the Mayor will become a big demon thing. Going to make it up as I go along from there I think, keeping the basic plot, coz let's face it: it was amazing. 

Thanks to all my reviewers, I love hearing from you guys. Sorry to anyone waiting for updates for my other fics but I am focusing on this one right now, since I really like it. 

Oh and I got a review commenting on my paragraph use. I'd just like to say that my paragraphs are right when I write the story on word, but they seem to go really strange when I upload the chapters. So it's not my fault. 

**Chapter 5 – Have a little Faith **

"Mom?" Buffy called, pushing the door of her home open, Sirius following her in.  
 "In here Buffy?" Joyce Summers replied. Buffy walked into the living room, where her mother sat watching the evening news.   
 "How was your field trip honey?" Joyce said, not taking her eyes off of the news.  
 "Oh, you know, field trippy," Buffy said casually. "Um, you have to leave Sunnydale." Her mother looked up at her, confused.  
 "Pardon?" she flustered. "And who's your friend?"

 "Long story, no time," Buffy said quickly. "Look there's a big bad coming, something only I can stop. And I can't do that if I have to worry about you."

 "I'm not leaving you to face that alone," Joyce argued, getting up from the sofa.  
 "Yes you are," Buffy said quietly, but firmly. "I need you to do this for me. Then when it's all over, you'll know it was right." Joyce said nothing, just stared at her daughter, and then headed upstairs. 

Buffy and Sirius' next stop was Angel's mansion. They entered through the courtyard, Sirius falling behind Buffy. He was so busy looking at the place that he nearly ran into her back.  
 She held out her arm, and Sirius stopped behind her.  
 "Hey B," a brunette girl said cheerfully. She stood in the mansion, and behind her Sirius could see a man chained to the wall, apparently unconscious. "Looks like that prison wasn't as secure as we hoped. No matter, I'd rather you were here to see it anyway."

 "Faith, leave him out of it," Buffy hissed, anger radiating off of her. She stepped forward towards Faith, who picked up a stake and moved towards the chained man.   
 "You don't really wanna do that, B" Faith said, wagging a finger at Buffy. "One jab and poof, your honey is a pile of dust ready to be swept under the carpet."   
 "This is between you and me Faith," Buffy murmured.  
 "You know, you're right," Faith said, throwing the stake behind her. "Let's do it, B."

She ran towards Buffy and Buffy punched her, throwing her to the floor.  
 "That's my girl," Faith said, feeling her jaw tenderly but still smiling and the fight began. Buffy kicked out at Faith, but Faith took her leg and twisted it so Buffy fell to the floor. From there Buffy flipped up and Faith punched her.

 Sirius watched as the fight progressed. Suddenly, Faith ran from the mansion and Buffy chased her. Faith ran up the fire ladder, and Buffy caught her ankle, causing her fall. Faith kicked Buffy in the jaw and ran further. Buffy followed and Sirius, torn between helping the man and watching the fight, followed the two up the ladder. When he arrived he saw the fight had progressed. Buffy was holding an intricate sliver knife and jabbing it at Faith who had so far dodged it. They moved to the edge of the roof, and Sirius could see from his vantage point that faith was moving Buffy to the edge deliberately….he wanted to cry out, but didn't for fear of distracting Buffy. All of a sudden, Faith had Buffy by the throat, at the edge of the roof.  
 "Wow, didn't see it ending this way," Faith mused. "You were so sure that you were better than me. Looks like it cost you." She moved her arm, and Buffy took her chance to plunge the knife deep into Faith's abdomen. Faith looked down and Buffy pulled out of her grip.  
 "You did it, kid," Faith murmured, and she slipped, fell off of the roof, down, down and landing on a passing truck.

Sirius ran forward to Buffy.  
 "You okay?" he asked concernedly.   
 "Yeah," Buffy said tiredly, rubbing her throat and looking over the edge of the roof, watching the truck drive away. "She's dead, I killed her." She threw the knife away from her and it skidded across the roof. She looked down and a tear fell, snaking its way down her cheek.

 "Hey, come one," Sirius said, hugging her gently. "You did what you had to." Buffy cried for a few moments, then dried her face and released herself from the hug.  
 "Thanks," Buffy said softly. "I needed that. Massive sleep deprivation."

 Sirius put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. She smiled at him, and then turned to go downstairs. Sirius followed her and when they entered the mansion again, he saw the man had awoken and pulled his chains away from the wall, and was unlocking the handcuffs with the keys on the table.  
 "Buffy," he said, looking up at her. "You broke out. Where were you?"

 "Big scary prison," she said with a tired smile. "Yeah I broke out; just before they were gonna release me, kinda dumb really. Faith hurt you?" 

 "No, just knocked me out," he replied. "Did she run off?"  
 "I killed her, Angel," Buffy said bluntly, face only flickering slightly. "Well, I stabbed her and she fell off the roof. I had no choice." Angel looked at her searchingly for a moment, then nodded and continued unlocking his handcuffs.  
 "We need to get to Giles'" Buffy announced. "Strategy for tomorrow, something, anything. And I need a shower and sleep."  

"What's the what?" Buffy said, coming into Giles' living room, hair wet from her shower.

 "We've got the vampires covered," Xander said. "The students have been rallied, weaponed up, and I got some wicked cool flame throwing things. And the explosives are in the library. It's all ready. You just need to figure how we can get the mayor to the library."

 "We have to wait for him to ascend," Buffy said, biting her lip. "But what am I going to do, say 'hey don't eat that big pile of juicy students, chase me, the little scrawny one?' I don't see it working."

 "We could tempt him with humus," Oz suggested. Willow kissed his cheek.  
 "Everybody loves humus," Willow agreed.   
 "Right," Giles said, throwing them a confused look, before turning to Buffy.   
 "We need a weakness," he said. "But he's a bloody great demon, I can't see what."

 "Faith," Buffy said quietly. "Faith is his weakness."   
  
  
   
  
 

  
 

****


	6. Graduation

Just got a review from Keith Collins, who is anti-Buffy and pro-Faith, which got me thinking. Just wanted to address it: yes I am pro-Buffy, and anti-Faith. I disagree with what you said about how they treated Faith, Buffy only tried to befriend her, while still feeling inferior to this new slayer who came into her life and had everyone all excited about her. Then, even when Buffy tried to help Faith, Faith threw it back in her face. 

But that's just me, and I respect your POV, and like to hear them.

Keep reviewing!

**Chapter 6 – Graduation**

"Faith? As in the song?"  Xander said loudly. "Oh right." He said after everyone glared at him.  
 "She's been like his kid," Buffy continued. "I tell him I've broken her and he might not be too happy." She looked around at the group and at no one's disagreement, she continued:

 "Right so here's what we're gonna do….."

Graduation day dawned sunny and crisp in Sunnydale. Buffy, Xander, Willow, Cordelia, Oz and Sirius gathered at Buffy's home to put on their gowns and caps and have one last Scooby meeting.

 "This could be it, you guys," Buffy said seriously. "The final battle. You up for it?" 

 "Course," Xander said casually. "You know me. Random property damage and slayage is totally my thing. I'm in."

 "As much as I hate to admit it," Cordelia said, tossing her hair over her shoulder, "The boys got a point. We've got the hang of this now." Buffy turned to Sirius.  
 "You gonna be okay?" she asked concernedly. "Just remember what I told you, aim for the heart and avoid the big demon thing." Sirius nodded, clutching the stake Buffy had provided him with.  
 "Right you guys," Buffy said. "Let's head out. Eclipse is at 3.28."

The students took their seats and the music ceased its playing. 

"Well. What a day this is! - Special day. Today is our centennial the one hundreds anniversary of the founding of Sunnydale, and I know what that means to all you kids: not - a darn thing. Because today something much more important happens: today you all graduate from high school. Today all the pain, all the work, all the excitement is finally over. And what's a hundred years of history compared to that? You know what kids? …" The Mayor began his speech. 

Buffy rolled her eyes and quickly looked around, meeting the eyes of many of her fellow students and nodding to them. She looked over to the guest seating and flashed a grin at Sirius before turning back.

"… It's been a long road getting here. For you… for Sunnydale. There has been achievement, joy, good times… and there has been grief. There's been loss. Some people who should be here today… aren't. But we are. - Journey's end. And what is a journey? Is it just… distance traveled? Time spent? No. It's what happens on the way, it the things that happen to you. At the end of the journey you're not the same. Today is about change. Graduation doesn't just mean your circumstances change, it means you do. You ascend… to a higher level. Nothing will ever be the same. Nothing." He looked up. Buffy and the other students looked up to see the sun being totally blocked. The Mayor flinched in pain, then swallowed and continued his speech: "And so as we look back on…" Pain struck again, and he groaned. "On the events that brought us to this day…" He clutched his side in pain. "Looks like there's no time for the speech, here's for the big finish!" Darkness fell over Sunnydale as the moon eclipsed the sun.

The Mayors skin appeared to stretch and contract. Then, it split and a snake, larger than anything they had imagined, burst from it, large, sharp teeth on display. Most of the faculty and staff ran from their seats but the students stayed, watching the creature expand. 

 "Now!" Buffy yelled, and the students around her removed their robes to reveal weapons hung over their frames. A large group of vampires ran up the steps behind the students and they moved into position, the students facing them. The snake reared up as Xander commanded several students to open crossbow fire on it. Students with flame throwers stood a little way behind, preparing for their turn.  
 "This is unacceptable!" Principal Snyder screamed, running between the rows of upturned chairs. "This is my school buddy and I…" His words were broken off as the snake leant down and devoured him whole. This gave the students an apparent burst of energy and they, Sirius included, leapt into battle with the vampires, led by Angel. 

Buffy looked around her, barely taking in the sight of students being fed on, and others being eaten by the giant snake. She took a deep breath and walked forward, regardless of what went on around her, towards the mayor.  
 "Hey, snake boy," she called, and the snake turned to her. "Looky what I got. Pulled it from Faith's gut, after I stabbed her with it." She waved the silver knife at the snake, still stained with blood, and then she took off running.

 Chancing a glance behind her, she saw what she had hoped, the snake following her, tearing up the school as she ran through it. She took a sharp left, and ran towards the library, where the doors were held open. Quickly, she crossed the room and leapt out of an open window. The snake followed, and then stopped as it took in the bags of explosives piled around it. 

 "Oh gosh," were the Mayors last words as Giles pushed the plunger and the snake exploded in a flash that knocked everyone on the campus off their feet. 

Buffy stood next to a fire truck, wrapped in a blanket as she surveyed the scene around her. Students limped past, some injured, some not. The plan had been a success; the Mayor was gone and Buffy felt contentment, edged by foreboding. Looking through the mist that floated off the firemen's hoses, she saw a familiar shape in front of her. Angel. Buffy stared as he looked at her in recognition, then turned and walked away. Buffy watched his departing back, and then turned away herself. 

 "Well done, I'm proud of you," Giles said, coming up to her. "You fought a good battle."

 "I'm proud of all of us," Buffy said honestly. "The senior class coming together like that, it was amazing."

 "No more high school then," said Giles reflectively. "For anyone actually. Roll on college, I suppose." Buffy gazed up at the demolished school.  
 "I'm not going to go to college this year," she said, surprising even herself. "I want to travel Giles, to see some of the world, before my predictably short life comes to an end. College can wait a year. Do you think I can?"  
 "I think you should," Giles said firmly. "Things should lay low for a while after this, and we can call you back if need be. But be proud of what you accomplished today." He wandered off to see to the other students. Sirius approached Buffy.

 "Hey, you made it!" she exclaimed. "Congrats you survived Sunnydale. Thanks." He grinned at her.  
 "I staked three," he said proudly. "It was great. But I've got to go." Buffy frowned.  
 "So soon?" she asked despondently. "I wish you could stay."

 "Me too," Sirius agreed. "But I have to get to Harry, got to sort out that. Pity you've got college, you could have come with me."

 "Are you serious?" Buffy said, a broad grin spreading across her face. "Coz I wanted to take a gap year…."

 "Then come with me," Sirius said firmly. "I can't guarantee it'll be the pretty route, we'll be on the run, but you'll see England, and the whole magic community."  
 "I'm in," Buffy said. "When can we leave?"  
 


	7. Interrogated

Okay, back to my plot now. I found it really difficult to write with the plot already laid out, so I used a lot of Joss Whedons lines. Now I can move on to my own plot, just sticking to the timeline of what happened to Harry. Time wise at the moment, it is the beginning of July, as Buffy has just finished school.

**Chapter 7 – Interrogated**

Buffy pushed the door of her home open, and found her mother sitting at the bottom of the stairs, watching the door nervously.  
 "Mom, what are you doing here?" Buffy exclaimed. "I told you to leave Sunnydale!"  
 "Well, I was going to but I couldn't," Joyce confessed. "You're here anyway, did you save the world?" Buffy nodded, and her mother got up and hugged.  
 "That's my girl," she said, slightly teary. Then she pulled away. "Who is that?" she asked pointing to Sirius. 

"Thank you," Joyce said to Sirius a quarter of an hour later. "If it hadn't have been for you, my daughter would still be in that awful place. I can't believe you didn't tell me you were in prison!" she berated Buffy. "I have a right to know, I think." Buffy grinned sheepishly.  
 "Didn't want to worry you," she said. "It wasn't important. But what is important is that you never met Sirius, he doesn't exist to you."

 "They'll be here anytime soon," Sirius said worriedly. "Aurors from the ministry, they'll know and they'll come to Sunnydale. Tell them I made you help me escape and you haven't seen me since or something. The dementors are blind, they didn't see me transform and help you." Buffy nodded.  
 "Hide out at Giles' for a couple of days. I need them to see me without you before we go, otherwise I won't be able to move in England without being arrested." Buffy said thoughtfully.  
 "Woah, back up a second," said Joyce throwing up her hands. "You want to explain to a curious mother just what is going on?"  
 "Sirius is a wizard, he can do magic, there's this whole magic world," Buffy said impatiently.  
 "But England, you're going to England?" Joyce said in a strained voice.  
  "Sirius has something really important to do," Buffy said gently. "And I want to go with him. Partly because I owe him, and partly because I want to see something other than Sunnydale. I can do college next year, but this year, I want to see something of the world, to live a little before my untimely death." Joyce blinked at her daughter's choice of words. 

 "Okay," she said, relaxing a little. "But I want to hear from you regularly. And try to stay out of danger."  
 "It's okay," Buffy promised. "I'll call all the time, and write. Plus, if the big bad starts happening in Sunnydale I'll be back anyway." She stood up.  
 "C'mon," she said to Sirius, smiling at him. "Let's get you to Giles quickly, and see about getting you some muggle clothes, and how we can get to England. Once the magic people have come and I've got stuff together, we can go to England." 

Buffy spent the next few days in the company of her mom and Xander, Willow, Cordelia, Oz, Giles and Sirius when she could. She explained to them what she was going to do, and they accepted her decision, understanding her need to get away from Sunnydale for a while. If Buffy was honest with herself, Angel was part of the reason she was leaving. Sunnydale held a lot of pain for her, and although she knew she was doing the right thing, it was still hard. She patrolled a little, but after the ascension, demonic activity was on an all time low.   
The call she had been expecting came a few days later. One evening, when Buffy was watching an old movie with her mom, someone knocked on the door. Buffy left her mom watching and answered the door, finding two robed men standing on her doorstep.  
 "Miss Summers?" said the taller man, a black wizard with a gold earring. "May we come in?" Wordlessly, Buffy stood aside, allowing them to enter and they did. Joyce got up and switched off the television when she saw who was at the door.

 "I am Kingsley Shacklebolt, Miss Summers," the tall wizard continued. "This is Dawlish, also a Ministry Auror. I think you know why we are here." Buffy kept silent, staring at them blankly.  
 "We have come to ask you about the whereabouts of Sirius Black," Dawlish said. Buffy stared at him a few seconds longer before replying.  
 "I don't know," she said bluntly. "He was in the cell next to me. I was afraid of him, the things he whispered, what he had done." Shacklebolt and Dawlish exchanged glances.  
 "You do not know anything about his escape?" Shacklebolt said impassively.  
 "I broke out, passed his cell, he grabbed my arm, pulled it through the bars, he was very strong," Buffy said, not breaking her gaze with this man. "It was stuck and he yelled at me so I pulled the bars apart to get out. I wasn't really concerned about what happened with the other prisoners, I was locked up for being innocent. Wasn't really interested in helping society, let alone you people."  
 "The affairs of the Watchers Council are their own and are no concern of the Ministry." Shacklebolt said, still impassive. "You can give us not more information?"

 "'Fraid not," Buffy said. "But I hope you catch him, he was a psycho. Said something about finding Voldemort or someone." Dawlish shivered at her words, but Shacklebolt merely looked searchingly at Buffy. Seemingly finding nothing, he turned on his heel.  
 "Thank you for your assistance, we won't bother you again. Take care," he said, and he left, followed by Dawlish. After they had left, Buffy looked at her mother.  
 "Be careful Buffy," Joyce said. "I don't trust these people."

 "Neither do I," said Buffy. 


	8. Wanted

Big thanks to everyone that reviewed, especially charmedfanatic who actually made the effort to mail me when she couldn't review through fanfiction! Thanks loads, and keep reviewing! 

Sorry this has taken so long but I've been mega busy lately!

**Chapter 8 – Wanted **

"Right I think I have everything, stakes, knife, clothes," Buffy said, making a check of the large backpack she intended to take with her. "Not much, but enough."  
 "Have you got your money and your toothbrush?" Joyce said worriedly. "And your passport?"  Buffy nodded. 

"Check, check and check," she affirmed, adjusting the straps on her bag. The group had gathered at Giles' before he was going to take Sirius and Buffy to the airport. Through one of his old contacts, Giles had obtained a fake passport for Sirius, with which he could fly into London Gatwick Airport. 

 "We'd better get going," Giles said, consulting his watch.   
 "Bye mom," Buffy said tearfully. "I'll write loads okay?" She hugged her mother, and her mother stroked her blonde hair. 

 "You'd better," she said, with a mock warning that had more than a hint of seriousness. "Take care of yourself Buffy."

 "I always do," Buffy said quietly, kissing her mother on the cheek.   
 "You take care of her too," Joyce said warningly to Sirius. "If anything happens to her, I'm holding you responsible. And a mother's vengeance is something you don't want to test."

 "I'll do everything I can to keep her safe," Sirius said sincerely. "I'm not planning on their being any trouble, just a lot of travelling."  Joyce nodded, and they shook hands. 

"Bye guys," Buffy said to Willow and Xander. "I'm really going to miss you. Try to stay safe, and anything slightly apocalypsy, call me and I'll be here ASAP." The three embraced tightly.   
 "We got you something," Willow said awkwardly, blushing slightly, "You know, a going away present from me and Xander and Giles and Oz and Cordy."   
 "You guys," Buffy said, touched. Xander produced a badly wrapped present from behind him. Eagerly, Buffy tore open the present, to reveal a hand axe with a handle delicate by intricate silver lines and a small stuffed bear.  
 "We thought the bear would be good coz you could have it to remind you of us, and the axe, well that's pretty self explainy." Willow saw shrugging. The scoobies watched Buffy with apprehension.   
 "Thank you so much!" Buffy exclaimed.  "It's so cute, and this axe is beautiful. What is it?" She picked it up and examined it.

 "Originally Byzantine," Giles said importantly. "It belonged to a woman warrior who protected her tribe from enemies, perhaps an early slayer. I thought it was applicable." Buffy smiled at him. 

She hugged Oz, and Cordelia, though the hug was strained, and then Giles picked up his keys. Buffy and Sirius headed to the doorway and Buffy stopped and turned. She stared at all her friends, as if trying to imprint them on her memory, and then departed from the house.  
  
Buffy and Sirius had a long flight and many games of travel Monopoly took place. Over the game, they talked, just as they had on the bus journey. This time, Buffy shared who she was with Sirius.  
 "Hemery was pretty much heaven compared to Sunnydale," Buffy admitted with a laugh. "My first day at Sunnydale high, they found a dead body in one of the lockers. And I went years before Sunnydale without ever seeing anything. Heck, I didn't even know it was all real. When I was told, I was fifteen, and I had the world put on my shoulders. But you know what, I wouldn't be who I was before, I wouldn't be that ignorant little child if I could chose. Being the slayer is tough, no doubt about that, but its part of me now." 

 "It's kind of like being a wizard," Sirius said thoughtfully. "It's not just that you do magic, it's that you are part of something, being a wizard is who you are. Except when you're a wizard, you're one of a whole lot. Being slayer is being the only one."

 "Only two," Buffy corrected him.   
 "Yeah what's with that?" Sirius asked. "Isn't there some destiny in which there can only be one?"

 "Yep," confirmed Buffy. "But two years ago, there was this other destiny that I would die at the hands of the master, this super vampire, and I did, but only for a few minutes. So when I died Kendra was called, activated, whatever, but then I was alive so there were two of us. But she was killed by Drusilla so faith was called. Maybe that's why it went wrong, because it was never supposed to be like that." 

 "Will another one be called now she's dead?" Sirius asked.  
 "She's not dead," Buffy said quietly. "I didn't kill her; I put her into a coma. And I'm glad, because I don't want to be like her, I don't want to be a killer." Silence fell between them for a few moments. 

 "What about Angel?" Sirius asked gingerly. "If you don't want to talk about then just ignore me, or hit me with an emu or whatever."

 "No, it's okay," Buffy said with a swift smile. "That's a long and painful story, but I think I can tell it. Angel is a vampire as you probably know, but he's not normal. Vampires are humans without souls and with fangs and super strength. Angel is extraordinary because he has a soul. I met him when I cam to Sunnydale, he helped me out a couple of times, and we fell in love. Big time, head-first-in-deep-can't-think-of-anything-but love. But he was cursed and we didn't know. When he was bad, and he was really bad, he killed a gypsy girl, the princess of a Tribe and so they cursed him with a soul, but if he ever achieved true happiness, he would lose it. And apparently, I make him really happy. So when we....well you know….he lost his soul. He killed a lot of people, Miss Calendar, Giles' girlfriend and other people. Kendra was killed by his minions. And he tried to end the world by means of a demon called an Acathla. We fought, but it was too late, he had already begun the ritual to end the world and to stop it I had to kill him. And I was just about to do it, but Willow gave him his soul back, and so I said goodbye, kissed him, and then killed him. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, the most difficult choice I've ever made, and the most pain I've ever felt, but I did it because I'm the Slayer. I can't give up the world for love, because of who I am and what that means."

 "But he's alive?" Sirius said, eyes searching Buffy's and marvelling at the strength he found there, despite her youth.  
 "Yeah, that was messy too," Buffy said with a sigh. "He just appeared one day, mad, insane, but he just showed up in Sunnydale. He'd been in Hell for a long times, years and years and he'd gone mad with it, lost himself in it. Like Azkaban." Sirius looked at her sharply.  
 "Yes, Azkaban, Hell I can see the parallel," he said stiffly. "People went crazy there too. Lost in their thoughts, stuck in the feeling." He looked at her and she bit her lip. He gestured for her to continue.  
 "He found himself again, became Angel again, but it turns out he'd come back for a purpose," Buffy continued, troubled by Sirius' reaction to the Azkaban reference. "The First evil brought him back, to try to get him to kill me and then kill himself. And all this stuff happened but the short of it is that we got back together. But it wasn't meant to be, we know that, we were told that. And so he left, walked away, finished it."

 "How do you feel about that?" Sirius asked. Buffy looked out of the window.  
 "It hurts, like physically, like it'll never heal, but it will," Buffy murmured. "Time will pass, and it won't go away but it will hurt less. I loved him, I love him, I'll always love him, but we can't be together. There's too much keeping us apart, too much resting on our self control. If anything could finish me, really finish me it would be him. But if anything could truly keep me alive, then again it's him." Sirius looked at her and felt a strange constricting in his heart that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Buffy gave him a shaky smile.  
 "Wow, the sharing is tiring," she said with a little laugh. "I'm gonna sleep." Buffy rolled over and closed her eyes, leaving Sirius to his confused and troubled thoughts. 

They landed in London Gatwick Airport in the evening after a long flight which had tested the patience of both Buffy and Sirius, and also their Monopoly skills. Exhausted and hungry, they left the airport as quickly as possible. Giles had arranged for them to stay in a hotel near to the Airport for a few days while they decided what they were going to do. Eagerly they fell into the beds in their respective rooms and slept until morning.  
  
Buffy emerged mid morning from her room, and knocked on Sirius' door. He ushered her inside where she helped herself to the toast and coffee he had got from room service.  
 "We've got trouble," he said concernedly, scratching his unshaven chin. Buffy looked up at him expectantly, still munching on toast. He held out a paper to her and she took it, opening it to the front page. 'Notorious Murderer at Large!' screamed the headline, just above a large black and white picture of Sirius. 

 "Damn," Buffy muttered distractedly, skimming the article. "But how do the non-magic people, I mean the muggles, know about you?"

 "Fudge must've told the Muggle Prime Minister," Sirius said, pacing the room. "Probably thinks I'm big enough of a threat."

 "What are we going to do?" Buffy said, looking up at him. He stopped in his tracks. "I mean this is your territory, I'm in your hands." Sirius stared at her for a few seconds, and then resumed his pacing.  
 "Well you say the Aurors came to see you, so they'll have their eyes on you now you're in England, but we should be able to avoid them, especially since we'll be moving in the Muggle world. And as for me, well I have the perfect disguise; I can be your pet dog. The line is that you are a traveller from America, wanting to travel from London to Scotland with your dog."

 "But is that safe?" Buffy said critically. "I mean don't people know you're a dog?"   
 "Only two men," Sirius said, gazing out the window. "My two other best friends, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew can't do anything, if he reveals himself then he proves my innocence, but Remus….."  
 "Would he do that?" Buffy asked worriedly. 

 "I don't know," Sirius confessed. "I mean before all of this, Remus would've done anything for me, just as he would've Peter and James and Lily, and vice versa. But now…..he thinks I killed Lily and James. But if I know Remus, and I do, he won't tell anyone because of Dumbledore. His friends becoming Animagi was a big worry for him. On the one hand he loved having us with him when he transformed, but he hated betraying Dumbledore like that, when Dumbledore had been one of the few people that had accepted Remus despite what he was. A werewolf by the way."

 "Oh just like Oz," Buffy said matter of factly.  "So are we going to risk it?"

 "We have to" Sirius said, jaw set. "I have to protect my godson." 


	9. Diagon Alley

Oooh extra long chapter!!

In this fic I'm gonna ignore the existence of the Initiative, so that won't all be taking place in Sunnydale. Things will just be normal for Sunnydale so the Scoobies can deal.

Btw, not trying to make Kingsley Shacklebolt mean. I mean lets face it; he was pretty damn cool in a Lawrence Fishburne as Morpheus kind of way in OotP. But he's not in the Order at the moment, in fact it's not in action, and he doesn't know that Sirius is innocent. So he's just doing his job. Just wanted to say that before I got a review mentioning it. But send me reviews about other stuff!!

**Chapter 9 – Diagon Alley**

After breakfast in Sirius' room, Buffy went down to reception to sort out the rooms. She and Sirius had decided that it would be best to take just the one room, so it would appear that Buffy was alone. Sirius could sleep on the floor of her room. After speaking to a confused receptionist who had not seen Sirius check out, Buffy went back to her room to visit Sirius. 

"What are we going to do today?" she asked him, sitting down on the armchair in the corner.  
 "Diagon Alley," Sirius replied, without missing a beat. "I can't buy a wand, there will be too many people watching me, but I can show you the Wizarding world."  
 "What's Diagon Alley?" Buffy asked curiously.   
 "Wizarding shopping place," Sirius replied with a grin. "I forget how little you know." Buffy shrugged carelessly.

 "How much money should I take?" she asked. "I mean there's the whole pound thing which is just confusing."

 "Pounds won't be much use in Diagon Alley," said Sirius. "We have our own currency, don't worry today is on me." Buffy raised her eyebrow, but didn't protest. She carried Sirius' bag and put it in her room, then followed him, out of the hotel. He was dog shaped, and padded along next to her. Buffy watched him snap at flies and gambol around, appreciating what it must feel like for him to be free. The sun beat down on them as they walked to the train station, and the heat was intense. Buffy felt good, just being a normal girl in England, walking along with her dog and enjoying the freedom that being anonymous gave her.   
She and Sirius got on a train into London, departing in the centre of it. Buffy followed Sirius down streets full of tourists like her and random shoppers. London was alive and bustling on the Saturday morning, and they threaded through crowds, perspiring in the heat.

Sirius led Buffy right up to a pub, dark, dingy, unnoticeable and insignificant, Buffy thought. She watched the people around her walk past it without really noticing it, in fact not noticing it at all. Regardless, Buffy followed Sirius into the pub.

They entered and the interior was the same as the exterior: dark, dingy and faintly smelling of whisky. Upon entering the pub, a few people turned to look at who entered, stared for a moment at the blonde stranger and her dog, and then turned back to their drinks. Sirius nudged at Buffy's hand, and she took the hint and sat herself down at the bar, Sirius sitting down next to her. 

 "Um, I'll have an um a Butterbeer?" Buffy said unsurely, remembering something Sirius had said. The toothless wizened barkeeper looked at her curiously for a moment before nodding and turning away. Buffy looked around the bar, noticing some very furtive looking characters sitting in the dark corners. It reminded her of Willie's bar, demons and all.   
Buffy turned back to the bar and drunk from the flagon placed in front of her. The Butterbeer warmed her throat and her stomach.  
 "Yum," she said. She looked down at Sirius and held out the bottle. He nodded, and so Buffy took the empty ashtray off of the bar and poured some Butterbeer into it for Sirius to drink from.    
Buffy got up after finishing her drink, people still eyeing her curiously. Buffy decided it was the clothes, the lack of robes. She followed Sirius out the back of the pub, right up to a brick wall.   
 "Okay, so what?" she said to the dog. Sirius reared up on his back paws and tapped a pattern of bricks in the wall. At once, the bricks parted, creating an archway which they could walk through, right into Diagon Alley.

"Shpadoinkle!" Buffy exclaimed. She walked through the archway after Sirius, along the cobble stoned streets that were lined with small Victorian style shops, and bustling with people. Buffy moved towards the windows and looked inside. She gazed into the window of Madam Malkins robes and watched a young boy be measured by a tape measure that was moving all by itself. Then she moved along, gazing in the pet shop window and watching the rats skip with their tails. Buffy shook her head, having not seen proper magical displays yet, and not quite believing what she saw.

Sirius barked at her a little way ahead, and so she followed him again. He led her to a huge white building, emblazoned with 'Gringotts' in gold letters. Sirius had told her about this bank and so she went right in. 

Approaching one of the goblins at the counter, Buffy nervously stood in front of him until he looked up expectantly.  
 "Um, I have a key for vault seven hundred and eleven," she said nervously. The goblin took the key from her outstretched hand, looked at it, and then clicked his fingers.  
 "Griphook will take you," the goblin said in a dry, cracked voice. A goblin sprung up next to Buffy, and guided her towards a tunnel. Buffy glanced back at Sirius who was waiting by the entrance, then followed the goblin. He led her to a cart and she climbed in apprehensively. The goblin pulled a lever and the cart shot off, immensely fast.  
 "Woah!" she exclaimed, but the goblin did not stop, until suddenly, they reached the vault and stopped dead.  
 "That was some ride!" Buffy said, grinning and feeling sick at the same time. The goblin looked at her and then opened the vault. Buffy was amazed at the piles of gold, silver and bronze that filled the vault. She pulled out the money bag Sirius had given her, and began to fill it, with enough gold for them to survive on for a long time. When she was finished, she climbed back into the cart and they sped back to the surface.   
 "That was wicked cool," Buffy said to Sirius when she reached the entrance. He barked in reply, and Buffy showed him the bag of money she had got. He snuffled in the bag, and then licked her hand which she took to be an 'okay' and so Buffy put the bag in her backpack. 

"Where to then?" she said, as if she were talking to herself, but really addressing Sirius. He padded ahead of her, into a nearby ingredients shop. Buffy followed him in, and saw the black dog waiting patiently by a display of 'Floo Powder.'   
 "We want this?" Buffy said doubtfully. Sirius barked at her and she picked up a package of it.

 "If you say so," she said, and took it to the counter. 

They spent an afternoon wandering the cobbled streets in Diagon Alley, going into some of the shops, looking at the various Wizarding products that were available. Sirius bought Buffy a gift, a knife she had admired in the weapons shop. She was delighted with it, and knelt down to hug the dog. Her joy was short lived, as out of the corner of her eye, she saw three figures approaching her.  
 "Lose yourself, Aurors," Buffy said out of the corner of her mouth, and straightened up before they saw her. Sirius padded into the darkness of a side alley and Buffy walked with the crowds in the street nonchalantly.

 "Miss Summers," a stern voice addressed her, and Buffy turned to see Kingsley Shacklebolt and two other men she didn't recognise. She gave a little start, as if surprised. 

 "Mr Shacklebolt," she said politely. "Of all the Alleys in all the world…." Shacklebolt stared down at her impassively, and Buffy smiled a little grin up at him.

"We received word that you had come to England," Kingsley Shacklebolt said and the men behind him fidgeted. "It was somewhat suspicious, you must admit."

"Don't see why," Buffy said breezily. "Stopped the apocalypse, felt like a vacation. Don't often get the time in my line of work." Shacklebolt narrowed his eyes.

"I'm going to ask you this once," said Shacklebolt. "Only once. Are you in any form of contact with the criminal Sirius Black?" Buffy's smile faded.  
 "No." she answered, not breaking eye contact with him. The Aurors behind Shacklebolt shifted again, seeing this little blonde girl facing up to the tall, powerful Auror was not something you saw everyday. 

 "Now if you don't mind I have some more shopping to be getting along with," Buffy said, holding up her bags as a gesture. "Unless you want to arrest me?"   
 "Unfortunately that is not our jurisdiction," Shacklebolt answered smoothly. "The Ministry has no wish to interfere with the Watchers Council or the Slayer. But Miss Summers be warned, we will be keeping a close eye on you."

 "I don't think that's your jurisdiction either," Buffy said, eyes glittering dangerously. "I'm warning you too. I see any of your little wand friends hanging around, I won't be responsible for my actions or their wounds." With that, Buffy walked away. 

After walking away from the Ministry Aurors, Buffy left Diagon Alley. She got on the tube, heading back to her hotel. Buffy knew Sirius was with her, following her, but she did not acknowledge this. She wasn't sure of who was watching.  
When she reached the hotel, Buffy left the door open for Sirius, and he ran in shortly after her, nudging the door closed behind him with his nose. Buffy shut all the curtains, then Sirius transformed back.  
 "That was bad," Buffy said seriously. "I could be jeopardizing this whole thing. Maybe I should just go home."

 "No, it's fine," Sirius insisted. "They've got nothing on you and as long as they don't see me as me then no one will be the wiser."

 "But what if they catch on Sirius?" Buffy said earnestly. "If they find out I've been harbouring and helping you, then it's Azkaban for the both of us."

 "Is that why you're saying this?" Sirius asked his eyes hardening. "You want out; you want to go back to Sunnydale?"

"No, I want to help you," Buffy said, eyes locking onto his. "But if by being here, I'm making things more difficult, then maybe I should go back. How can I be of use anyway?"

 "You're the slayer," Sirius said. "How could you not be of use? Plus it means I get muggle lodgings instead of caves and forests. Look, it's important to me that you stay. I can't do this all on my own, I've got no one else, everyone's dead or thinks I'm a murderer." Buffy stared at him for a long moment then sighed.  
 "Okay," she said. "I'll stay. But anymore trouble from the Aurors and I'll have to go." Sirius grinned and Buffy felt herself smiling back.  
 "It's okay anyway," he said reasonably. "We'll start travelling north soon; we've got a long way to go, to Scotland. But there's just something I have to do first."

"What's that?" Buffy asked, sitting down on her bed.  
 "I wanted to go and have a look at Harry, see him at his Uncle's house," Sirius said quietly. Buffy stood up.

 "You're really one for taking risks aren't you!" she exclaimed. "You want to go to the house of the boy you are supposed to want to kill and just have a look? Why not."

  
Much later, Buffy and Sirius, dog shaped again, found themselves walking into Privet Drive from Magnolia Crescent.

"This is crazy," Buffy muttered. "Absolutely crazy." But she followed Sirius through the shadows, into the darkness. They found number four, Harry's home, Sirius had informed her, and Buffy melted into the shadow of number six. Sirius padded forward a little, and Buffy knew he was tempted to jump over the picket fence and into the garden, to attempt to peer through the window. He didn't need to though, as moments later the door was flung open and a boy marched out pulling a heavy trunk behind him and carrying a large cage under his arm. He paced down the street and Buffy and Sirius stealthily followed him. When he reached Magnolia Crescent he stopped, sitting down on a low garden wall and looked up and down the street then gazed down thoughtfully at his wand which lay in his hand. Buffy and Sirius shuffled into the darkness of number two Magnolia Crescent, hidden in a small alley between that and number four. Their shuffling was apparently not as quiet as they had though as the boy suddenly sat up from looking in his trunk and pricked his ears to listen. 

The boy stood up and turned staring right at Buffy and Sirius in the alleyway but apparently not seeing them. Buffy could feel goose pimples rising on her skin, if this boy, if harry caught them, she didn't know what would happen. 

Harry muttered something and the tip of his wand alighted, casting a bright circle of light around him. He lifted it, in the direction of the alleyway and Buffy and Sirius froze, knowing they had been seen. 

A loud bang echoed and Harry turned to shield his eyes from the light of what was apparently a triple decker bus hurtling towards him. This gave Sirius and Buffy a chance to flatten themselves against the walls of the alley. They watched silently, barely breathing as Harry climbed aboard the large purple bus after looking behind him once more but seeing nothing. Then, the bus took off once again, and he was gone.

 "That was close," Buffy said relaxing her tensed muscles and leaning against the wall. "Well was it worth it?" Sirius changed back into his human form and also leaned against the wall.

 "Definitely," he said firmly. "My godson. He's the image of James." 

Buffy allowed him a few moments of reminiscing before dragging him away from Magnolia Crescent, towards the train station. 


	10. Many Meetings

It feels like ages since I last updated but has only been five days! I will be updating all of my fics shortly; the Last Battle and Changes fans will get new chapters soon.

Keep reviewing and thanks to those who do every chapter, you guys are great!

**Chapter 10 – Many Meetings**

"Well that was interesting," Buffy said as she flopped onto her bed at the hotel. "I was jonesing for a near miss anyway." Sirius sat himself in the armchair in the corner.  
 "I hope he's okay," he said worriedly. "I mean he got picked up by the Knight Bus, I wonder where he went."

 "Is that what that thing was?" Buffy said lying back and closing her eyes. "He'll be okay I'm sure. All the wizard people think you're trying to kill him anyways so they'll take care of him."

"I suppose so," Sirius said distractedly. "Tomorrow, I want to start our journey."

 "To Scotland?" Buffy asked, opening her eyes.   
 "Yes," Sirius replied. "We'll go muggle style, it'll make us harder to find. I'll be in my animagus form of course; the muggles are looking for me too. But it's going to be a long journey." 

 "That's okay," Buffy said breezily. "Just as long as those Aurors don't find us, I'm good to go."

   
The next morning, Buffy checked them out of the hotel, and, hoisting her backpack onto her shoulders, headed for the tube station, Sirius following her inconspicuously. They got on a tube that took them to Kings Cross and then bought tickets on a train heading up to Liverpool. They climbed on and for four hours Buffy and Sirius read newspapers and magazines, ate biscuits and gazed out of the window of the train. England rushed past, green and sunny, though not as hot as California. 

At long last they arrived mid afternoon in Liverpool and after a short search, Buffy found them a hotel they could stay in that night. 

"We should go out," Buffy said. "I want to see England, see the tweediness Giles loves so much." Sirius agreed and together they headed out to enjoy the tourist attractions in Liverpool. They went to the Museum of Liverpool Life, the Liverpool Tate and the Beatles Story Museum and wandered round the Docks. It was nice for both Buffy and Sirius to feel like ordinary tourists for once, though granted Sirius was a dog. Too much had happened in their lives for them to be able to appreciate things like this in normal conditions.   
Evening approached, and Buffy and Sirius decided to find a bar to go to.  
 "Let's go somewhere out of the way," Buffy said quietly to Sirius. "I'm sick of the stares I get for talking to my dog." They wandered deep into the twisty streets of Liverpool and found a darkened, grimy bar. Sirius changed into his human form.   
 "This place is magical," he said, attempting to peer in the window, but failing due to the grime. "I can feel it." He transformed back into a dog and followed Buffy in. Instantly Buffy knew he was right, it was a demon bar. It reminded her of Willy's, not least by the demons sipping furtively on drinks she didn't want to know the contents of.  
 A man, a vampire at closer inspection, was behind the bar polishing a filthy glass with a filthy cloth. Once again, conversation stopped as the various demons and vampires looked up as they entered. 

 "Demon bar," Buffy murmured unnecessarily to Sirius as they approached the abr. She sat on a bar stool and Sirius sat next to her on the dirty floor.   
 "I'll have a…." Buffy began, examining the drink list on a dirty blackboard. "…a coke please. A…beer for my dog please, in a dish, he's not too good with glasses." The barman looked at her, confused.  
 "You are aware this is a demon bar?" he said to her conspiratorially. "Between you and me, you probably won't get out of here alive. I mean, I'd eat you myself, but I just ate." Buffy smiled and nodded and the barman shrugged and served their drinks. Buffy placed Sirius' beer on the floor for him to lap up and then sipped at her coke nonchalantly. 

 "So, do you get a lot of humans in here?" she said conversationally to the barman. 

 "The occasional few," he replied, still polishing the same glass unsuccessfully. "You know the ones who get lost and come in here. Of course they don't leave."

 "Of course," Buffy replied. "How about demons and vamps?"

 "You'd be surprised." The barman said. "This place is quite popular, for those who like a nice tall glass of blood or some kitten poker. We get them from all over, as far as London. Never had anyone from America though, whereabouts are you from?"

 "You've probably heard of it, Sunnydale in California." Buffy replied, still sipping at her coke.   
 "Yeah I have. The hellmouth right? Bloke I know went there on holiday last year," the barman replied helping himself to a glass of blood from one of the pumps. "Said he's never been anywhere with so much demonic concentration."  
 "Yeah, we get a lot of demons," Buffy said, glancing around the bar. "But you know, I get by."

 "They say there's a slayer in Sunnydale," the barman said conspiratorially. "A pretty good one too they say."

 "Really?" Buffy said delighted. "Well I never thought…." She stopped herself before she mentioned her own identity. She necked the rest of her coke, and then pushed herself away from the bar. Glancing down at Sirius to see that he had finished, she stood up.  
 "Well I must be off," she said brightly. "Nice talking with you." She turned to find herself face to face with a group of assorted vampires and demons.

 "Slayer," a voice said and a vampire pushed himself to the front of the group. Buffy was momentarily taken aback.  
 "Spike?" she said, surprised. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sirius looked up at her quickly growling a little, and Buffy placed a hand on his head, claming him.  
 "After that sodding truce with you, Dru and me had a few problems," he said and Buffy could tell he was drunk. "Thought I'd come and stay in merry old England, Liverpool seemed like a good place, home of the Beatles and all that. Didn't expect the bloody slayer to show up on my doorstep."

 "Slayer," grunted one of the demons. "This is the slayer?"   
 "In the flesh," Spike said, less than happily. "What the hell are you doing in England? Thought you were making googly-eyes with tall, dark and forehead. What happened to that?"

 "None of your business," Buffy snapped and her hand slipped into her coat pocket. 

 "Went well then I take it?" Spike quipped sarcastically. "God, slayer why can't you leave me alone?"   
 "Right I came all the way to England to trade insults with you," Buffy replied, equally sarcastic. "To stake a poor excuse for a vampire." She punched him hand and it sent him flying, crashing onto a table. The fighting broke out and Buffy found herself and Sirius facing a large number of enemies. Luckily Buffy had her knife from the Scoobies with her and got to work quickly. Sirius joined her and leapt into biting a demon.   
Luckily for them, after an initial attack, the demons turned on each other, and they were able to leave the fight. Buffy and Sirius crept past the mass of demons towards the exit, but their way was barred by Spike, who had recovered.  
 "Move out of the way Spike," Buffy said and Sirius' hackles raised as he growled at Spike. 

 "Got yourself a puppy, Slayer?" Spike said, eyeing Sirius. "Any idiot can tell that that isn't a dog. Everyone in here knew as soon as you came in. C'mon mate, show yourself." Buffy nodded to Sirius and he transformed into his true form.   
 "Well well, Sirius Black." Spike said, chuckling. "Got yourself the company of a wanted murderer Slayer. Better than the witch and the boy I guess."   
 "I violently dislike you," Buffy said venomously.

 "Don't worry kid, I'll be sure to warn all the authorities," Spike said casually.  
 "You do and you'll be a pile of dust," Sirius said, grabbing Buffy's knife and holding it to Spikes throat. Spike laughed.  
 "I like you kid, you've got style," he said to Sirius. Plus you killed all those humans and that can't be wrong in my book. And laughing about it afterwards, classic, we've all heard the tales. Don't worry; your little secret is safe with me. Can't say much for your taste in company though." Spike cast a scornful look at Buffy, then leapt into the brawl that was still taking place. 

 "I'd stake him if he wasn't so damn pitiful," Buffy said, glancing at him. "C'mon we'd better split." She raised a hand to the barman in a farewell and Sirius transformed and led her out of the bar.

Walking down the cobbled streets, Buffy saw some dark robed figures approaching her and Sirius.   
 "Shit," she cursed. Sirius ducked off into the darkness of an alleyway and Buffy stopped in the street and pretended to be searching her pockets. When she saw who was approaching, she stopped this action and waited expectantly.  
 "Miss Summers," Kingsley Shacklebolt greeted her. 

 "What the bloody hell do you want?" Buffy said venomously, her face reddening with anger.   
 "Just checking up on you again," he said smoothly.  
 "You've been following me," Buffy said with realisation and anger. "How dare you?"

 "You have been acting very suspiciously Miss Summers," Shacklebolt said, also with anger. "Getting a train up north, showing up in Diagon Alley, and spending time in demon bars."

 "I warned you," Buffy said, incensed and without much though, she punched Shacklebolt in the jaw. He touched the corner of his mouth, and blood coloured his fingers. The two Aurors behind him raised their wands and pointed them at Buffy.  
 "Put those down or I guarantee you will lose your arms," Buffy said through gritted teeth. "Think I'm joking? Try me." The Aurors stared at her impassively. Without warning, Buffy flew into a roundhouse kick, knocking Shacklebolt off his feet. One of the Aurors fired a stunner at Buffy, but she dodged it and leapt towards him. She knocked the two Aurors heads together and they fell to the floor unconscious.   
Buffy stood over Shacklebolt who was still conscious, but lying on the deserted cobbled street.  
 "As much as it pains me," Buffy began. "I see you again and I will go to the Watchers Council. The threat of physical violence hasn't worked too well, so how about this. You mess with me again and I go to the Council, tell them about how you, Aurors from the Ministry, have been interfering with the work of a Slayer, threatening me nonetheless, and making it hard for me to do my job. It's not your jurisdiction to do that, as you said, and if the Watchers Council finds out the Ministry have been bugging me, we could be in for a little bit of political trouble, putting your jobs at risk, wouldn't you say? I'm not in contact, or collaboration with Sirius Black. I will not answer to you again." Kingsley Shacklebolt stared up at her, eyes glaring.

 "We will not bother you again Miss Summers," he said, and Buffy knew what it was costing him to be lying on his back unarmed, having the law laid down to him by a teenage girl. Not caring, she picked up his wand, snapped it in half and walked away.  
  
Later when Buffy and Sirius had returned to the hotel, they discussed what their actions would be from now on.  
 "Spike won't go to the authorities," Buffy said confidently. "It was an empty threat, he hates the government and all of that, plus he's a vampire, who's gonna listen to him?"

 "That was amazing what you said to Shacklebolt," Sirius said admiringly. "All that stuff about the Watchers Council and the Ministry." Buffy shrugged.  
 "The last weapon I had left, apart from kicking their butts which I'm not really supposed to do," she said. "Rubbish really, the Council hates me, but they might be bothered with Ministry interference. The Council is pretty much cantankerous old men and women and they always hate to be told what to do. Besides, they won't stop following me. We'll have to lose them."  
 "Then they days of hotels and Muggle transport is over," Sirius said apologetically. "We'll have to go on foot, hide out in the country, and really lose ourselves so they won't find us."  
 "I can deal with that," Buffy said. "How long will I take?"

 "A month, give or take a week or so." Sirius replied thoughtfully. "Liverpool to Scotland, it'll be long and difficult, but you've got Slayer strength and I can go as a dog."  "Give me one more day," Buffy said. "I'll write to my mom, say I won't be able to write for a while, then Giles, and tell him what the deal is so he knows what to do if anything happens. Buy some stuff for the journey, food and other stuff, and then we can go." 


	11. Leaving Civilisation

This chapter is kind of vague and passes a lot of time in a short bit of writing but I need to pass the time. Partly because it would take a loooong time to hike from Liverpool to Scotland and also because there wasn't much to say about the journey, it's not an integral part of the story, only that they built up a good relationship from the time spent together. Don't worry; I've got good plans for the next few chapters!

Keep reviewing, they make my days!

**Chapter 11 – Leaving Civilisation**

Buffy posted her letters to her mother, Giles and the Scoobies at the post-box at the corner before walking back towards the hotel. It was early morning, very early, four o clock and a cold mist hung over the city. Buffy shivered as she opened the door to the hotel and climbed the stairs to her room where Sirius was waiting.

 "That's everything," she said to him, quietly so as not to wake up their neighbours. She picked up her backpack from where it lay on her bed. Casting a last glance around the room to check she hadn't forgotten anything, Buffy and Sirius left the room. They were travelling light; Sirius unable to carry anything, so they had a change of clothes each, food, two sleeping bags and toothbrushes with them.   
Buffy and Sirius went down to the foyer. Buffy checked out with the late night receptionist and they left the hotel. 

Out on the pavement, Buffy opened her backpack and took out the map. She examined it for a short while, and then pointed.  
 "That way," she said, still staring at it. "We'll go through the country."

Hours later they were still walking. They had walked along the coast for a while then turned in land and were currently crossing masses of fields.   
Looking around him to assure himself they were alone, Sirius changed into him human form.  
 "Here let me take it," he said hurriedly, taking the bag from Buffy's shoulders. "You look tired."

"The polite way of saying I look terrible," Buffy said with a laugh. "Thanks."   
 "No you look fine, I mean you look good, I mean obviously you've looked better, but you look fine," Sirius stammered, then reddened when he saw Buffy laughing.  
 "It's okay," she said, still chuckling. "If we're going to be travelling together you don't have to be polite." She smiled at him and Sirius smiled back in return. 

They continued walking in silence for while. 

"What's Hogwarts like?" Buffy said. "I mean the kids learn magic right? But is it just like high school but with wandy lessons instead of chem or whatever?"

 "There's no school like Hogwarts," Sirius said with a chuckle. "I mean for starters it's a bloody great castle. And yeah the lessons are wand stuff. Every student has to take the basics, transfiguration which is about changing something into something else, like me changing into a dog, Potions which is mixing potions, Herbology where you study plants, Defence against the Dark Arts which is pretty self explanatory, Charms which is basic spells and then you pick other subjects like Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies and other stuff. The lessons are good, I mean they are probably more interesting than muggle subjects but they're only a tiny part of the whole Hogwarts life. There are the houses, which are a major part of Hogwarts."  
 "Houses? Like you live in houses?" Buffy asked, wrinkling her forehead in confusion.  
 "Not exactly," Sirius answered, smiling. "When you go to Hogwarts you have to try on the sorting hat which tells you which house you belong in. there's four: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Supposedly Gryffindors are brave, Ravenclaws are hardworking, Hufflepuffs are kind and Slytherins are cunning. I was in Gryffindor. Your house is like your family, you live in the same dormitories, you share a common room you sit at a table in the Great Hall with them and you can earn or lose house points. Plus if your good enough you can be on your house Quidditch team."

"Okay I was with you up to Quidditch," Buffy said.  
 "It's the best sport in the world, played on broomsticks," Sirius explained.  
 "What, you hit each other with broomsticks?" Buffy said, frowning again.  
 "No, I mean you fly on broomsticks," Sirius said, hitting her lightly on the arm. "There are twp teams and four balls and….." He proceeded to explain the complicated game that was Quidditch.

Days passed and September crawled past. Coldness crept into the north and Buffy and Sirius continued their journey. So far they had apparently avoided detection, not seeing other people for days on end and when they did it was from a long distance away. Consequently, more and more often Sirius was able to resume his human form and walk with Buffy. As the days flew by they got to know one another in a way that people are unable to get to know each other unless they spend long lengths of time in each others company. They were comfortable with each other, they had to be, and they fitted well. 

At times the going was rough, the northern weather was harsh and they slept out of doors nearly all the time, except for one night they spent in a small bed and breakfast. Buffy had insisted on this, proclaiming she had forgotten what a real bed looked like. But on the whole they travelled inconspicuously, avoiding sight and anything that would jeopardise their mission.  
  
A few days into October Sirius and Buffy reached the border of Scotland. Crossing over and knowing they were in the country that they needed to be in felt like a huge achievement. They walked on further, until dusk when they came across a huge barn that was apparently deserted.

 "Do you think it's really deserted?" Sirius said as together they slid open the huge sliding.  
 "Well judging by the lack of people, the lack of pretty much anything but deserted moor land and the layer of dust as thick as my pinkie finger, I'd say yes," Buffy said, pretending to consider.   
 "Point taken," Sirius said walking inside, and making footprints in the dust. Both Sirius and Buffy turned on their torches as the space was pitch black.  
The barn was empty of people but the huge space was filled with a variety of broken crates and other storage spaces. The effect of piled up crates and boxes made it somewhat of a maze walking around in the high-ceilinged corrugated iron barn. 

"Buffy?" Sirius called, walking through the dust and around some crates, pointing his torch ahead of him. "Buffy, where did you go?" He walked round another corner and suddenly something jumped down from a pile of crates and knocked him to the floor. Instinctively, Sirius shut his eyes until he heard laughing.  
 "Sorry," Buffy said, holding her stomach as she laughed helplessly. "Couldn't resist!" Sirius looked at her wryly until he started laughing too. Together they made their way to the front of the barn and pulled the door closed so only a man sized crack existed and then, with a lot of wrong turns, made their way to the back of the barn. A huge stack of crates was piled up and Sirius and Buffy unrolled their sleeping bags and curled up with their backs leaning against it.   
 Buffy leaned her head on Sirius' shoulder and he put his arm around her in their usual sleeping position, partly to stave off the cold and partly for comfort. Buffy closed her eyes, and Sirius followed suit. 

It felt like moments to Buffy but it was actually a few hours before she was jolted awake by a wild howling that sounded like it came from just outside the barn. It was joined by another howling, just as wild as the first. 

 Buffy and Sirius both sat bolt upright and turned on their torches, having been jarred from sleep. 

 "Probably just a couple of stray dogs," Buffy said, snuggling down again in her sleeping bags and trying to get comfortable.  
 "That's no dog howl," Sirius said in a strangely hoarse voice which made Buffy open her eyes and look at him. His face was strangely pale, his eyes wide and unfocused as if what he saw in front of them was not the dusty crates Buffy saw.  
 "That's a werewolf howl," he murmured.


	12. Old habits die hard

**Chapter 12 – Old habits die hard**

After Sirius' words, Buffy acted fast. She rolled up their sleeping bags and tied them back onto the backpack. Sirius climbed up onto the tall pile of crates they had been leaning on and Buffy passed him the back pack. She then pulled herself up and they turned off their torches and sat in the dark waiting and listening. 

The noise of claws on concrete sounded from the door, and the slither of moonlight that shone through the door cast the shadow of the werewolf onto the floor, making it long, and if it were possible, more terrifying. Buffy's breath caught in her throat as a second appeared behind the first. There was no doubt that they were werewolves now she had seen them, lit up in the silvery light.  

Both Buffy and Sirius knew what they were doing when they entered the barn. They raised their noses up and were sniffing, sniffing for the scent of Sirius and Buffy. They knew that they were there.  All of a sudden, one of the wolves let of a howl and took off running, the other in close pursuit. They skidded round aisles of crates, they had scented the two.  
 Buffy and Sirius stood up simultaneously, Buffy silently placing the rucksack on her back. Carefully they crept across the crate they stood on, climbing up onto the one next to it. Quickly, they lay down flat as the werewolves approached the pile of crates they lay on. Both wolves walked now, still sniffing. They reached the pile they stood on and howled once again, and Buffy felt herself shaking.   
It was one thing facing a werewolf in the woods with Giles by her side, holding a tranquiliser gun, but quite another to be in a deserted barn with only a knife and stakes for weapons, neither of which would be any use against a werewolf.   
The first werewolf growled deep in its throat and leapt at the crates, clawing at them to climb its way up. Buffy and Sirius leapt up as the pile wobbled under the weight of the werewolf. The second werewolf stood underneath, waiting, expectantly. 

 "We're going to have to make a run for it," Buffy murmured to Sirius. "I haven't got any weapons we can use against them, and besides they're people."  Sirius nodded, swallowing hard.  
 "If we can make it to the door we can close it and lock them in," he said, still hoarse. "If we stay on the crates we should be okay." Buffy nodded and gestured to the pile next to them. Together they leapt onto it, landing hard. Getting up they saw the piles next to them tumble to the ground, bringing the first werewolf crashing down, along with the crates, on top of the second.  
 "Forget the crates – RUN!" Buffy yelled, and she and Sirius quickly climbed off of the pile they had stood atop. Taking the first left in the labyrinth of crates, they ran, hearing the noises of the snarling werewolves behind them, echoing in their ears. They turned left again, in the direction of the door, and Buffy saw out of the corner of her eye, the first werewolf in hot pursuit of them.   
 "Up here!" she said urgently and she and Sirius threw themselves at a pile of crates and began to climb.   
Buffy was practically at the top and she looked behind her, down to check on Sirius. His face was creased with pain.  
 "My wrist," he grunted, "It's caught." Furiously, he tried to tug it free of the crate but he was unable to. In horror Buffy watched the werewolf skid to a halt in front of the pile and leap up, almost clawing Sirius' leg. 

 "I'll hold him off," she yelled. "Get down and be a dog as quick as you can." She reached the top of the pile and ran across the adjacent piles. Then she jumped down, landing on her side and rolling before she jumped up.   
 "Hey doggy," she called to the werewolf, opening her arms up. "Come and get it!" Buffy turned and ran, and with a quick glance behind her saw that the werewolf has taken the bait, not only that but the second werewolf was following too.  
 She quickened her pace and leapt, scaling a pile of crates rapidly. This time both wolves attacked the crates leaping up and causing them to wobble significantly. Buffy leapt onto the adjacent pile, but the wolves followed shaking that pile too. Buffy fell to her knees and noted dumbly that she had run out of crates. She held onto the wooden edge, barely feeling the splinter that entered her finger. 

The wolves were in a frenzy of excitement, drooling as the tirelessly threw themselves at the crates. Buffy closed her eyes as she felt the crates wobble even more. A loud bark made her open them and down on the floor she watch the giant black dog that was Sirius throw himself at one of the wolves. The second turned to join the fray and quick as lightning, Buffy leapt down and skirted around the fighting dogs. She ran round yet more crates and towards the door, still open a crack.   
 "Sirius!" she yelled. "Come on!" She slid through the gap and peered in. Sirius ran towards her, both wolves in pursuit and he skidded through the door. Buffy pushed the door with all her strength and with a loud *clang* it slid into place.   
Panting with relief she leant her back against the barn wall and slid to the floor. Sirius transformed back into his human form and threw himself down next to her, also panting.  
 "I seem to attract demonic things," Buffy panted, leaning her head against Sirius. They both looked up as they heard the dim thuds of both wolves throwing themselves against the door, without avail as it was solid metal and slammed shut. 

 "Yeah, I guess you do," Sirius panted also, putting his arm around Buffy. "We did good though."

 "I'd say so," Buffy commented, getting her breath back. "We deserve a treat."  
 "How about we do some hiking tomorrow, how does that sound?" Sirius said thoughtfully, and Buffy punched him on the arm.   
 "Ouch," he yelped and Buffy grinned.  
 "Sorry, still in slayer mode," she said apologetically.   
 "S'ok, I kind of like slayer mode," Sirius said hugging her with the arm slung over her shoulders. "Especially when it's saving me. I owe you one."  
 "You really don't," Buffy assured him. "You saved me too mister. We're getting good at saving one another." Sirius nodded.  
 "No arguments here," he said comfortably. Then, after a pause, he continued. "It was strange, hearing a werewolf howl after all these years and still recognising it. Old habits die hard I guess."  
 "Some stuff you never forget," Buffy said softly. "You shouldn't forget. In the end it's all you have."  
 "I suppose it is," Sirius said with a sigh. "It's all I've got now, a pile of old memories of the glory days when I was with my friends in the Order, fighting the most evil wizard in the world."

 "Hey, you're not dead yet," Buffy said, reaching up and ruffling his hair. "Those days are gone but you've got others to look forward to. Don't let your life pass you by. If everything goes to plan then you won't have to hide any more."  
 "I guess," Sirius said doubtfully. "Being in Azkaban for twelve years doesn't leave you with much hope."  
 "But a little right?" Buffy said looking up at him. "There's always a little."  
 "There's little you, you've given me hope," Sirius said. "We'll be okay, get to Hogwarts, finish Wormtail and then you can go back to Sunnydale and be with your family."  
 "Not too soon though," Buffy murmured sleepily. "I'm kind of enjoying myself." She closed her eyes and after a few moments fell into deep slumber.   
Sirius looked down at her peaceful innocent face which belied her strength. Ever so carefully he bent his head down to her face and kissed her lips gently, so as not to wake her.  
 "'Night Buffy," he murmured and closed his eyes. 


	13. The Shrieking Shack

Thanks to everyone who reviewed in particular Marz1 who is writing perhaps the best written fan fiction on the site, a Harry Potter fic called 'The Basement' that is so funny and really great, and still finds time to review my little fic. Go and read the story, it's great I promise! (Marz1 that's also a big hint to you to update k?)

Okay going to start listing the people that review each chapter and thanking them in the hope that people will get so excited about being in the list that they will review and then I will break 100. Ok so thanks to the people who reviewed Chapter 12:

Jen

Jubee1

Kyra2

manticore-gurl071134

wllw979

Alexandra the half-wolf (love your reviews, they make me laugh)

Charmedfanatic3000

Punkycowgirl (liking the song!)

And thanks to everyone who reviews all the other chapters, keep doing it and then you will be on the list and I will be happy J

**Chapter 13 – The Shrieking Shack **

Buffy awoke with the dawn, as she had gotten used to doing. The sun was creeping over the horizon, rays spilling over the deserted land that lay before them. Briefly Buffy thought of the werewolves, now men, in the barn. She cast them from her mind quickly, they would have to find their own way through their lives now, just as Oz and Remus had. Sirius and Buffy had not the time to help them as much as they would want to.

  
Sirius was still sleeping peacefully, which was surprising for Buffy as it was usually he that woke her, not the other way round. It was probably the night time adventures that had made him tired, Buffy reasoned. She propped herself up, careful not to dislodge his arm and wake him right away. His eyelids flicked, moving with whatever he was dreaming and his brow creased as troubled dreams plagued.  
Watching him sleep was strange for Buffy, she felt almost like she was intruding, seeing in him a weakness she had not seen before, the deep scars that Azkaban had left upon his mind and soul. 

Watching him, Buffy remembered, or thought she remembered him kissing her last night, gently on the lips as she passed from awakeness into slumber.  The thought pleased her for a moment, and then scared her that it pleased her. Buffy shook her head, it had probably been a dream, she really couldn't remember. Standing up carefully, she surveyed the barren land around them, heart sinking at the though of how much farther they had to go. It was early October and Sirius had told Buffy it would be at least another week before they reached the grounds of Hogwarts. Still, she hadn't been lying lat night, she was enjoying herself. Aside from the tiredness and dirtiness, and the encounters with demons, she was loving the freshness of what she was doing. England, a whole new country, a whole new adventure hiking from Liverpool to Scotland, in search of a wizard school to protect Sirius' godson. It was like nothing she had experienced. And Sirius, a new someone, like her but not, with pain in his life that no amount of time could fully heal. 

Crouching down she nudged him gently.  
 "Sirius," she said softly. "Time to get going." Sirius opened his eyes blearily.

 "Ug, morning already," he grumbled. "Stupid werewolves." He clambered up and looked towards the horizon.  
 "Have you been in there?" he asked, gesturing towards the door. Buffy shook her head and so Sirius transformed into a dog. Together they hauled open the barn door, which was severely dented from the wolves throwing themselves at it. A boy, about seventeen and a man about ten years older lay unconscious on the stone floor. Carefully ignoring their lack of clothes, Buffy shook them until they awoke.  
 "Where am I?" the younger boy said blearily when he awoke. "Who are you?"   
 "That doesn't matter," Buffy said. "What matters is that you're a werewolf. But I guess you knew that right?" The boy nodded guiltily as the other man looked on.  
 "Then you need to do something about it, maybe the two of you could lock yourselves in here in future. But you're dangerous, you will kill people." Buffy said sternly and the boy quailed. "It's three nights a month where you got to be careful." She looked at the other man who nodded at her.

 "Thanks," he said. "Sorry I tried to eat you."

 "Hey it happens," Buffy said casually. "Hope you do okay. C'mon Padfoot." She and Sirius left the barn. Once out in the pale chilly sunshine he transformed back into a human. 

 "We'd better go," he said as he consulted the map.  
 "Just what I was jonesing for," Buffy said cheerfully. "More walking." 

After a few hours of walking, Buffy and Sirius stopped for a short break. They had encountered a small village and Buffy went to a tiny shop to buy some food. They carried on their walking before stopping in a field to eat.  
 "So I was thinking," Buffy said, her mouth full of bread. "I need to be more englishy."

 "How's that?" Sirius said, drinking a can of coke. 

 "Not by wearing tweed if that's what you're thinking. Anyway, so we get to Hogwarts and we need food right," Buffy began. "So I go into the village, Hogsweed is it?"

 "Hogsmeade." Sirius corrected. "Carry on." 

 "So I go into a shop and say okay I want this and this and this," Buffy continued. "And right away I'm really obviously sticking out and will have Aurors attacking me. How many American people go to Hogsmeade? Like none. But If I'm English sounding then I blend with all the other English people there."

 "You know, in your own way, you've got a point," Sirius said thoughtfully. "I could teach you, in the next week. Just the important stuff, asking for food, a newspaper and all of that."  
Consequently the last part of their journey was filled with Buffy's new hobby: trying to talk English like an English person. 

 "Say 'I'd like a loaf of bread please'," Sirius instructed, enunciating carefully. The result of the lessons caused Sirius to laugh a lot at Buffy's attempts as she tried to talk English but just ended up sounding more American than ever.  
However, with the new project the journey, which took them just under another two weeks, passed quickly. 

It was Friday 22nd October when they arrived, in the afternoon. The sky was murky grey, steely and threatening to rain. They reached Hogsmeade through one of the alleys.   
 "We can't just walk onto the Hogwarts grounds, they'll have guards," Sirius said to Buffy as the stood in the shadows. "I'll wait here; you go ask for some food, remember what I told you. See if you can get a paper too." Buffy nodded and walked out into the street.   
The immanent rain had caused the people in Hogsmeade to turn up their cloaks against the wind. Buffy sidled down the street unnoticed except for the vaguest of glances. She went into the nearest shop, picked up a paper and enough food to last them for about a week. She paid with money Sirius had provided her with and left the shop lugging bags. Looking up and down the twisting road, Buffy spied a clothes shop. Eagerly she headed towards it, shopping deprivation making her forget how weary she felt.  
 Buffy put her shopping by the dog and began to peruse the robes. Thoughtfully she selected a couple of sets of robes, thinking it would be useful to have them to blend in. She also picked up a cloak; it was long and black with a hood. She paid the shop keeper and gathered up her purchases, then wandered back down the street towards Sirius, stopping to look at a sign on her way.

 "I got food, a newspaper and some robes," Buffy murmured when she returned. "Figured they'd be useful for going incognito round Hogsmeade. But that sign it said that Dementors would be patrolling the streets after sundown until you're recaptured." They both looked towards the dwindling sun.  
 "C'mon," Sirius said roughly and he scampered down the alley, dog formed. Buffy followed him, still carrying the shopping and the backpack. She followed him up a deserted hill towards a dank looking house. Furtively, Sirius crept around to the back of the house and Buffy followed. He pushed through the ivy that hung over the walls and waited patiently for Buffy. When she too pushed through the ivy, to her surprise she found a door.  
She turned the handle and it opened. Sirius bounded in and Buffy carried the shopping in and closed the door behind her.  
 "What is this place?" she said, looking around the dusty room that was apparently a kitchen according to the grime covered sink and surfaces and the large wooden table.  
 "The shrieking shack," Sirius said, running a finger across one of the surfaces and gathering dust. "When Remus used to transform, he was locked in here so he wouldn't hurt anyone. The villagers heard his howls and thought this place was haunted, so no one goes near it. It's known as the most haunted place in Britain or something. But it's not at all." 

 "Is it really deserted?" Buffy said looking round the filthy room in distaste. 

 "Dumbledore knows about it," Sirius said. "So does Remus and some of the teachers. But we should be okay. We have to stay here, it has a direct route to Hogwarts, so we won't have to pass the dementors." Buffy nodded and wandered through the house. Sure enough in one of the rooms was a dusty hole which Sirius assured her lead to Hogwarts. The house was filled with dust as it hadn't been disturbed in a long time. Paper was peeling from the walls, there were stains all over and the windows were boarded up. Every piece of furniture was ripped up and broken to pieces. Going upstairs, Buffy found a bedroom was a magnificent four poster bed, hung with hangings that had gathered yet more dust. She and Sirius went back down to the kitchen. 

 "I know it's not a palace, but think we can stay here?" Sirius said hopefully.

 "Beats sleeping outside or in werewolfy barns," Buffy said. "Wonder if we have running water." She walked over to the sink and brushed cobwebs off of the taps. Slowly, with a lot of effort she turned one of the taps. A loud groaning noise filled the house, followed by a grumbling as the pipes shifted. But, eventually a trickle of water made its way out of the tap, followed by more until the tap was flowing.  
 "Yep I can stay here; it has running water and everything!" Buffy exclaimed. 

Later, when evening had fallen over Hogsmeade Buffy and Sirius built a fire in the huge fireplace in the kitchen. They heated water in a huge cauldron over it, and then filled an old tin bath that they found in one of the rooms. Buffy was able to have a bath for the first time in longer than she could remember. She took her time and finally got out, hair washed, and clean from head to toe. She put on her pyjamas and went into the other room on the ground floor, the sort of living room to wait while Sirius had his bath. The house was small, only two rooms on the ground floor and two upstairs, but it beat sleeping outside Buffy decided. She sat on the moth eaten sofa that had chunks missing from the legs and quickly wrote a letter to Giles.

_Hey Giles, It's been a while I guess, hope everything is okay in Sunnydale and that you are looking out for my mom. I'm doing okay, tired but no more travelling outside which is good. The place is okay, dusty but it's the best place for us to be. Won't say exactly where in case this gets intercepted. It's near enough Hogwarts for us though. If you want to write to me then send a letter back with the owl to the Hogsmeade Post office. Send it under the name of Joan Smith and I will pick it up._

_Let me know if anything's up, _

_Buffy_

_P.S Say hi to the guys for me_

By the time Buffy finished this letter and one to her mother, Sirius was finished having his bath and joined Buffy in the living room.

 "Feel better huh?" Buffy said with a smile as he sat down next to her. Buffy curled her legs under her.  
 "Much," Sirius said. He lounged back on the sofa. "Feels good to be stopped, not having anywhere else to go." Buffy sighed, relaxed.   
 "What's the plan from here then?" she said sleepily.

 "Dunno," Sirius said distractedly. He got up and went and got the paper from the kitchen. Sitting down, he opened it out. A picture of himself glared at him from the front page of The Daily Prophet.  
 "Nice picture," Buffy commented, a note of amusement in her voice. Sirius grimaced and began to read the article that accompanied the picture and the headline 'Murderer still at large'. A minute later he looked up.  
 "They think I'm going to storm the castle," he said, a note of amazement in his voice. "Run in using my dark magic to protect myself, kill Harry then go to find Voldemort and bring him back to his full strength."  
 "They must think you're pretty dangerous," Buffy said carefully.  
 "Not to anyone but Wormtail," Sirius replied determinedly. "But to go and find Voldemort? Please."

 "This guy Voldemort, who is he?" Buffy said curiously. "Like obviously he's the big bad and he killed a whole load of people but why?"

 "Long story," Sirius said with a smile. But hey, we've got time to kill. I'm not to clear on his background but he gathered a group of followers. Voldemort hates muggles, gathered a lot of support because of it. There are some wizards who are born to muggles, like anomalies, and some wizards have children with muggles. Wizards like Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts believe that origins don't matter. Voldemort doesn't agree, his followers are all purebloods and obsessed with purging the world of muggle blood. So they started doing it. There were spies everywhere, in the Ministry for Magic and people being killed everywhere. It was a terrible time. Dumbledore set up the Order; you've probably heard me mention it, the Order of the phoenix. A group of people, Aurors, Ministry workers, teachers, anything all united in the fight against Voldemort. Back in those days we did more fore the cause than the Ministry ever did, because we were never infiltrated. And when we were, when Wormtail turned, well you know how that turned out. Voldemort tried to kill Harry, but somehow it didn't work and the curse turned on him. He's somewhere now, not dead but waiting."

  "I still can't believe we didn't know about this," Buffy said shaking her head. "I mean pretty much every big bad comes to Sunnydale to drink in the evil goodness. Good thing this guy didn't know about the hell mouth, he could've got a pretty good bad magic fix."  
 "He'll be back," Sirius said gravely. "Some people think he's dead but he's not, he can't be. There's this whole prophecy thing, anyway he'll be back. I need to get Peter out of there before Voldemort gets power. Because the second he does, Harry will be dead."  
 "Okay, so what are we gonna do?" Buffy said, eyes fixed intently on Sirius. He yawned widely, and she followed suit.  
 "Right now, go to sleep," Sirius said, with a sleepy smile. "We'll work it out tomorrow." Tiredly they wandered upstairs. Sirius let Buffy have the room with the grand four poster bed, taking a smaller room with a simple bed and Buffy sink into the velvety coverings, which though she had shaken them vigorously were still slightly dusty.  Sleep overcame her and she fell into dreams about rats, wands and green light. 


	14. Eavesdropping

Yay 100 reviews you guys are amazing! So here you go the next chapter.  
Thanks to everyone reviewed. Here's the list of big thankyous: 

a – figuring that's not your real name but whoever posted this, thanks

sigma1

Captain Chameleon 

Paru-chan

Marz1 – you have to update the basement!

Queen Sereya

Catlimere

Alexandra the half-wolf

charmedfanatic3000

Draco-futureBf

 Big thanks again and keep reviewing! The more reviews I get, the more often I will update!

**Chapter 14 – Eavesdropping**

Sunlight shone down into Buffy's eyes making her throw her arm across her face and groan loudly. Eventually she removed her arm and opened her eyes to see a few rays of sun creeping through the gaps in the boarded up windows. She got up shortly and glancing at her watch saw that it was just after ten, much longer than she had slept in a long time. Buffy dressed quickly, jeans and a sweater and went down the stairs.

Sirius was in the kitchen and he looked up briefly as she came in.

 "I made tea," he said, gesturing to two chipped enamel mugs that they had carted all the way from Liverpool. "And we can make toast." He stuck a piece of bread on a poker and held to in the direction of the fire. Buffy followed suite and soon they were munching on toast and drinking tea, though without milk.

 "Yum," Buffy mumbled, randomly spraying crumbs. "Oops! The goodness of warm food doesn't exactly make me mind my manners." They finished quickly and sat on the rickety wooden chairs around the kitchen table. 

 "So what's the plan for today? More werewolf adventures, randomly slaying some vampires, kicking some Auror butt, shopping?"

 "Shopping actually," Sirius said with a laugh.  "I'll have to stay here, can't afford to be out too much, not with Peter and Remus about. If you can get another paper and some more food, and ask some questions around town."   
 "Be undercover-Buffy, gotcha," Buffy said quickly, jumping up and brushing crumbs from her jeans. She picked up her cloak and Sirius handed her a purse full of money.  
 Buffy threw the long cloak around her shoulder and put the hood up. The sky was once again grey and threatening to rain as she gingerly pushed through the ivy covering the door. In her pocket she carried the letters she had written the night before.   
She walked into the main road of Hogsmeade which was fairly busy, people doing day-today shopping. She found the post office first, paid for her letters to be sent.  
 "My name is Joan Smith," she said in her best English accent. "I'm staying in the village for a while. Is it possible to pick up my post from her once a week?" The lady working in the post office assured her it was and she went on her way. 

Buffy bought more food, branching out by getting milk and some butter for their toast. She visited the sweet shop, Honeydukes and spent a joyous twenty minutes looking at all the sweets and trying all the testers. She eventually left, laden down with a large bag full of varied sweets. Buffy wandered down the street, occasionally glancing at passers-by, some more interesting than others. She was about to turn back towards the Shrieking Shack when she overheard something that made her stop.

 "…..Well Dumbledore wants us teachers to be on our look out too obviously," a stern looking black haired woman was saying to a tired looking man. "You of all people know what he is capable of, Remus."

 "I find it unrealistic to think that he will make a fully fledged attack on the castle," Remus replied, frowning slightly. "The dementors guarding the castle are a precaution too far I believe Minerva." Buffy turned and, careful to keep out of sight, she followed them up the street. 

 "As do I and we know how Dumbledore feels about them," Minerva replied. "But the Minister feels it necessary to protect Harry."

"The Minister thinks a lot of things," Remus said darkly and Minerva nodded slightly. "Still, the students have the Halloween feast to look forward to. I trust the kitchens are busy?"

 "Of course, Dumbledore doesn't believe the current situation should have an infringement on normal Hogwarts life for the students. Everyone will be in the Great Hall to celebrate as usual," Minerva said. "Did I hear Parvati Patil say that you had had the students face a boggart? How did that turn out....?" Their voices faded as Buffy disappeared in the other direction, towards the Shrieking Shack.

  "Sirius?" Buffy called as she entered the kitchen at the Shrieking Shack. She pushed back her hood and put her bags down. She was red cheeked from the wind and her hair was slightly tousled.

 Sirius came into the kitchen.  
 "Hey how was it? he asked, somewhat enviously.   
 "Fun," Buffy replied, throwing off her cloak and sitting in the chair. "Didn't get any trouble, got everything you wanted and some good food, especially some candy from that Honeydukes place." Sirius began to rifle through the bags, extracting the newspaper Buffy had bought and looking at the other items.

 "Oh and I sorted out the post thing, I sent the letters and I'm gonna pick up my post once a week under the name of Joan Smith. I always liked the name Joan," Buffy mused. "Oh and it's a good thing you didn't come with me because I saw this man and woman, Hogwarts teachers and one of them was called Remus and one Minerva."

 "Lupin," Sirius said and his eyes went opaque again. "And Minerva McGonagall I bet. What did they say?"

 "Well," Buffy said thoughtfully. "They talked about dementors guarding the school, but then we knew that. Neither of them were too thrilled about that, nor is Dumbledore apparently."

 "I bet, he despises the dementors, always has," Sirius said, teeth gritted.   
 "And they said that there would be the Halloween feast as normal, despite the fact that you're roaming free," Buffy added. "Something about everyone in the school being in a great hall. And something else about a bog but I missed that mostly."

Sirius jumped up from the chair he had been sitting on and began to pace.  
 "Then that's it," he announced, continuing to pace. "I'll have to make my move on Halloween. With any luck I can get into the common room while all the students are in the Great Hall. Then I can grab Peter, make him transform into his human form, and take him to the Great Hall to show people." 

 "How you gonna get in?" Buffy said, watching him pace. 

 "The passageway through the Whomping Willow, I can get onto the grounds and as long as I'm in my animagus form I can slip in unnoticed."

 "So I take it this plan doesn't involve me?" Buffy said, somewhat hurt though she wasn't quite sure why. Sirius stopped pacing and looked at her, fixing her with his piercing gaze.

 "It's too risky," he said apologetically. "I'm sorry but a dog will go unnoticed, a human won't."

 "Hey, it's okay," Buffy said trying to sound nonchalant. "It's just kind of sad that it's all over, I mean it was kind of fun. But of course it's great that you'll be innocent and all that, it's just I like it here, going back to Sunnydale and fighting vamps and all of that just isn't very appealing right now."  
 "Well it's not like we won't see each other," Sirius said, also attempting to sound causal. "I mean I can come and visit you and you can come and visit me. But I get what you mean. The last few months, well let's just say they've been a lot better than the last twelve years. I was part of a fight to protect the world from the apocalypse, and then I travelled across country with you. I- well it's been great."  
 Buffy was at a loss for words, it felt like there was a lot she wanted to say but she didn't know how to say it. She opened her mouth a few times and then closed it again. She didn't know how she felt.  
 "Well," she said with a shaky laugh. "Better have some dinner then." She stood up and turned to rifle through the bags.  
 "Buffy," Sirius began and Buffy turned, almost too quickly towards him.

 "Yes?" she said quickly. 

Sirius regarded her apprehensively. He wanted to speak, he really did but he had no idea what to say. Stay with me, how could he ask her to do that? For a start he was older than her, she eighteen and he thirty five. He knew Angel had been older than her but that was a bit different. And what did her have to offer her? Nothing. He was a wanted criminal and she was the slayer, they didn't exactly fit well. 

 "I-" he began again. "I- well I want to thank you for everything. You've been great you really have." Sirius knew as he spoke that he had bottled out of saying what he felt. He looked at Buffy and he thought he saw a glimmer of something – was it disappointment? – in her eyes. But he dismissed it his imagination and Buffy turned back to the shopping with a swift smile to him. 

Much later that evening Sirius lay in his small bed in his room thinking about that evening. After their talk they had dinner and the atmosphere between them had been oddly strained. Sirius felt like Buffy was being cold to him but he couldn't figure out what it was he had done. I mean, she wasn't part of the final adventure but he knew that that wasn't something she would hold against him in any way. Maybe it was him; maybe he had been acting strangely. He knew why it would be – he was in love with her. He knew that now, he had felt it grow from the moment he saw her brought past his cell in Azkaban and had seen her beauty in the dankness of the place parallel to hell. But it wasn't just that, it was her, it was the person she was so strong and yet so soft inside, so hurt at such a young age, and also what he knew she could be. She was special he knew that and it made him love her even more.  
  
Sirius wasn't the only one awake that night; Buffy too lay in her four poster bed, oblivious to him being awake too. She rolled over angrily, attempting to force herself to sleep but of course having no success. It was her own stupid fault, she decided, Sirius was a friend to her, of course he didn't think of her any other way, despite what she may feel. She didn't know what she really felt but she knew what her heart did when she saw him and how she felt around him. He was a handsome man, the years in Azkaban hadn't entirely taken that from him and when he smiled his face lit up with laughter. His eyes were a different matter; the pain etched in them reflected his life story. But it was him, who he was, that made her feel how she did when she was with him, a million feelings rushing around. All at once she felt comfortable, like being in your own warm bed in the middle of a storm and knowing you are safe, and also like a puppet jolted around, bouncing from one emotion to another. But it was ridiculous; she was a young girl, a child to him. That was probably why dinner had been so awkward, he had picked up on what she felt and was trying to let her down gently. Well, she decided, pummelling her pillow and causing feathers to fly out with slayer strength pummelling, it would not be like that anymore, she would keep how she felt deep inside, for her alone, and make things how they were before.

*****

I realise you are probably cursing me now, for letting them get so close, but then pushing them apart. But if you've read the books, they've got a long wait before Sirius finally confronts Pettigrew so don't worry……


	15. Ron and Hermione

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. That is:

Jenifer

Charmedfanatic3000

Susan

Destiny's Dragon

Alexandra the Half wolf (twice! Lol)

**Chapter 15 – Ron and Hermione**

Buffy awoke early the next morning, bleary eyed from her struggles with sleep. Peeking in on Sirius and seeing he was still asleep, she hurried downstairs to heat some water for a bath. While the cauldron hung over the flames, Buffy opened the door from the Shrieking Shack and pushed through the ivy to stand in the neglected garden. The pale autumnal sun shone down on her, just creeping its way above the horizon and lighting up the icy sky. Buffy shivered; the air was frosty and cold, the dead plants tipped with frost and the patchy lawn dew laden. She gazed across the country said, across fields into the nothingness of the Scotland countryside. The only noise was that of the birds, chirping and greeting the morning. Sighing deeply Buffy breathed in the air, clean and crisp. She would miss this place, despite all her original misgivings about the tweed, she had grown to love England, and the way it felt, so different to California and everything she had left behind.

 And regardless of her conflicting emotions, she would miss Sirius; he had become a good friend to her, a confidante. In fact, she felt like she had told him more than she had told anyone, even Willow and even Angel. He was so separated from everything in her life; he could listen to what she said without any bias or hurt feelings. And he understood her, understood what it was like to be separated, to give up everything in the quest for something better. She had sacrificed her life at the hands of the Master, and Angel, for the safety of the world. He had lost his own life at the hands of he who he called friend, and still fought to protect the legacy of a man who had been a brother to him. 

Buffy turned from the garden, sighing deeply again, and went back into the kitchen. 

Buffy was making breakfast when Sirius finally showed his face in the kitchen, tousle haired and looking as weary as Buffy felt.  
 "Made more toast," Buffy said waving a piece covered in jam at him.  
He sat down and helped himself.  
 "Feel like going into Hogsmeade again?" Sirius asked, applying liberal amounts of jam to his own piece of toast. "The students will have the day to go out, they always do on Halloween. Maybe you can hear something again, or maybe even catch a glimpse of Harry."  
 "Wanna come?" Buffy asked attempting to sound casual.

 "Well I don't know, I mean Remus could be out again…" Sirius said, his head fighting his heart. In the end his heart won. "Yeah, I don't see why he would be out twice in two days, probably has to stay in to work anyway. Yeah I will."

 "Cool," said Buffy, delighted. "I found some old rope in the other room, could make it into a lead. Know it's kind of demeaning, but it would make it look more realistic."  
 "S'ok," Sirius said with a grin. "Figure I need domesticating." 

Later that day, at about eleven, Buffy, wearing her cloak, and Sirius, wearing his rope lead, left the Shrieking Shack. At Sirius' guidance they walked out the back, away from Hogsmeade til they hit a lane, then they walked back into Hogsmeade. Buffy could see the reasoning for this, as they walked back into Hogsmeade she saw the gathering of students at the fence in front the house, gazing at the blackened bricks, peering and the grimy windows and joking about the ghosts that supposedly lived inside. Buffy passed them with a tiny smile on her face and Sirius eagerly pulled her along the streets. Hogsmeade was alive and bustling with the huge quantity of Hogsmeade students, all wearing identical robes. She listened to their conversations as she passed, picked up strange words like 'devils snare' and 'expelliarmus.' When she heard the name 'Harry' though, she pulled Sirius back, much to his distaste, if the look on his doggy face was anything to go by, and began to surreptitiously follow the boy and the girl who had mentioned him. 

 "I'm sure Harry doesn't want anything from Zonkos," the girl was saying, irritated clearly.  
 "Well I want to have a look," the red haired boy insisted and together they walked down the street.  
 "Poor Harry," the red haired boy commented. "I'm sorry he has to miss this."

 "Me too Ron, but you know there's good reasoning behind it," the girl said. "I mean, if Sirius Black is anywhere near Hogwarts, and everyone seems to think he is, then harry could be in danger."  
 "He'd be alright, we'd be with him," Ron replied, somewhat uncertainly. "Harry knows what he's doing, it's not like he hasn't faced anyone like this before, is it Hermione?"

 "It's a bit different this time though, isn't it?" Hermione said with a sniff. "I mean before he just seemed to walk into trouble, it was kind of an accident. But this time troubles after him. Sirius Black is mad and he wants to kill Harry. Only Dumbledore would have a chance against someone like that." Presently, the two reach Zonkos joke shop and headed inside, into the crush of students buying magical pranks and tricks. 

Buffy and Sirius loitered outside inconspicuously. After about ten minutes, Hermione and Ron emerged, Ron carrying a small parcel and Hermione eyeing it with distaste. 

At once, Hermione's eyes fixed upon Sirius. Buffy drew in her breath as Hermione pulled Ron over to them, her eyes still fixed on Sirius. Buffy contemplated walking away but instead she was rooted to the spot, watching the boy and girl approach.  
 "Your dog is lovely," Hermione said to Buffy, causing her to release her breath in a big sigh. "Can I stroke him?" Buffy nodded, unable to speak and Ron and Hermione began to stroke Sirius and pat his head. He played along, barking a little, licking their hands and chasing his tail for them.  
 "What's his name?" Ron asked Buffy, looking up at her.  
 "Um….Snuffles," Buffy decided out loud, putting on her best English accent. "Yes, his name is Snuffles."

 "He's lovely," Hermione said, reluctantly pulling away. "Well, thanks." Ron and Hermione sauntered off down the street.   
 "Well that was a close one," Buffy murmured to Sirius. "We'd better not follow them now, they've seen us." Sirius barked in agreement, and they set off back towards the Shrieking Shack, going the long way round again and picking up a paper on the way. 

On returning to the house, Sirius transformed back into a human.

 "They must have been Harry's friends," he said delightedly. "They thought I was mad, but they seemed nice, concerned about him at least. He's gonna need friends like that."   
 "Yeah they did seem nice," Buffy commented. "Though my head nearly exploded when they came up to us."

 "Hey I can't help it if I'm that attractive," Sirius said jokingly.  
 "Puhlease, you wish! Buffy exclaimed. "So Mr Modesty, you ready for later?"

 "Later, oh right, Pettigrew," Sirius said. "I can't believe that's tonight." He scratched his head thoughtfully.  
 "Sirius," Buffy said suddenly. She stood up and went over to him. "You might need this." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a knife, Faith's knife to be exact.  
 "Isn't this?" Sirius said, eyes widening.  
 "Faith's knife, yes," Buffy filled in. "You might need some protection, and I want this knife to be used for some good. So far all it's done is hurt people. So, keep it, it's yours." Sirius took the knife, a look of awe in his eyes. He examined the blade, looking at the intricate design.  
 "Thank you," he said hoarsely. "I know what this means to you."

 "Yeah, well, you mean a lot too," Buffy said, trying to keep her tone light. "Consider it a goodbye present, tomorrow I'll be heading back to good ol' SunnyD." She stood in front of Sirius and he stood up too. One calloused hand reached out to touch her face, almost wonderingly. She reached up her hand and gently placed her hand on top of his. He took it and squeezed her fingers.  
 "Buffy, I," Sirius began but he was silenced by Buffy's kiss. She pulled away slightly, and he felt her breath on his cheek before pulling her back to him, wrapping his arms around her. All at once it felt like hours and seconds before they were apart.  
 "Wow," Buffy said breathlessly. "I've had some goodbyes, but that just beats all of them." They both laughed.

 "I'd better go," Sirius said reluctantly. "Seven o clock, everyone will be in the hall. We'll talk when I get back okay?" Buffy nodded and walked him into the living room.  
 "Good luck," she said. "Make them listen." Sirius nodded at her and transformed. He climbed through the hole and was gone. 

Once Sirius had left, Buffy flopped backwards onto the dilapidated sofa, ignoring the cloud of dust that rose from it. Her brain was whirling, she knew she should be focusing on Sirius finding Peter, but she couldn't. they had kissed and he had been amazing. Buffy shivered, still buzzing from the feeling. But then she frowned. He had said that they would 'talk.' In relationship code that meant break-up. But they weren't in a relationship. Did that mean he wasn't interested? Buffy began to curse out loud, damning herself for being so forward. She shouldn't have kissed him, what if he was just waiting to let her down gently. But then he had kissed her and it had been incredible. You couldn't feel half hearted about a person and kiss them like that.  
Still frowning Buffy sat up and twisted her hands together nervously.  
That really wasn't important now, however much her heart told her it was. What was important was the fact that Sirius was heading into Hogwarts, possibly towards his recapture, and perhaps his death. 

****

There you go, that's for everyone who wanted Buffy Sirius action. But don't get too excited, it won't be that simple…….


	16. Disappointment

I know muggles aren't supposed to be able to see Hogwarts for what it really is, but I'm assuming that Buffy, being magical in the slayer sense and knowing the castle is there would be able to. 

Thanks to:

Jenifer

Draco-FutureBf

Becks89 – reading your story 'Per Celare' and it's really good so update. Also started reading 'The Youngest Evans' which I also love so update that too!

Catlimere – thanks for the mega long review

Jubee1

Carmen

Charmedfanatic3000

Alexandra the half-wolf

Charline

Wllw979

**Chapter 16 – Disappointment **

Sirius padded quickly through the tunnel. It was cold and dark but he didn't mind particularly. After a short while he glimpsed moonlight and ran faster. He burst out into slivery light and the arms of the Whomping Willow weaving crazily. Using one of his paws, he pushed the knot that froze the tree and quickly ran out from under the tree. He was on the Hogwarts lawn and at a long distance he could see the dementors clustered round the Hogwarts drive.   
Shivering involuntarily, he padded towards the castle. He knew of a door at the side that took him into the kitchens. Surreptitiously, he pushed open the oaken door, using his paw on the handle. The kitchen was warm and bright and house elves scurried around. He snuck through, ducking under tables until one of the house elves saw him.  
 "Bear! Bear!" it squeaked and so he ran for it, pushing though the door and finding himself in the Hogwarts corridors.  
They were deserted, understandably as every student and faculty member was at the Halloween feast. Sirius padded along the hall, careful to keep to the walls, in the shadows. He was glad he and his friends had explored Hogwarts so thoroughly; it felt like a home to him. His heart felt lighter now he was in the castle, it was much better than his cell at Azkaban and the Shrieking Shack. 

Turning a corner, he headed to the Gryffindor Common Room, a route he knew well. He reached the Fat Lady who was lounging in her portrait, not expecting any visitors. When she saw Sirius approach, she stood up hurriedly and smoothed her dress.

Sirius changed into his human form and she eyed him warily, taking in his filthy robes.  
 "Password," she said snootily. 

Sirius gaped at her. In all the excitement of his plan, he had forgotten he would need a password to enter the tower.   
 "Ummmm……Flobberworms?" he tried unsuccessfully. The Fat Lady shook her head.   
 "Look, I need to get in there," he insisted. Somewhere in the castle he heard a loud rumbling. A loud rumbling that meant the students were on the move.   
 "It's really important."

 "Not without a password," she said imperiously. Sirius yelled in exasperation as the noise drew closer. Panicked, he pulled out the knife that Buffy had given him.  
 "Look, if you don't let me in, well I'll….." he threatened her desperately, making gestures with the knife. The Fat Lady's eyes widened with fear. She shrieked loudly and began to yell.   
 "What's this Peevesy sees?" Peeves said floating down the corridor towards them, having heard the Fat Lady yelling. "Little Sirius Black threatening a portrait? He's a bad boy he is." 

 "Go away Peeves," Sirius said exasperatedly. He turned back to the portrait. "Let me in. Now." The Fat Lady shrieked again and ran from the painting. 

 "Damn it," Sirius cursed as Peeves began to laugh at him. He looked at the knife in his hand and heard the students come ever closer. Quickly, he plunged the knife into the canvas and attempted to tear through it, to make a hole to get into the common room.  
He attempted twice, three times, without avail; he could not make a way in. Cursing again, Sirius transformed into his animagus form and ran.

Buffy sat at the kitchen table for a long time after Sirius had left, just watching the second hand on her watch tick round. Every second that passed made her more fearful of the outcome of her actions. What if he had been caught before he had got Wormtail? Buffy got up and paced the kitchen, still glancing at her watch every now and then.  
 "I can't take this," she exclaimed out loud to herself. She grabbed her cloak and slung it round her shoulders. Pulling it tightly around her she strode out of the door, into the cold night. She followed the lane round, towards the school. From a long distance, long enough so they wouldn't affect her, Buffy watched the dementors at the bottom of the Hogwarts drive. The windows of Hogwarts were glowing with light, bright with the Halloween decorations Buffy assumed.   
She gazed up at the castle; it was magnificent, large and like something out of a fairy tale. 

A movement in her eye line captured her attention. The dementors, who were only visible because they were silhouetted against the night, being darker than it, were drifting towards the castle.  
Buffy froze, not knowing whether to run towards the castle or back to the Shrieking Shack. She feared for Sirius, in the castle and possibly captured and about to be taken back to Azkaban. As she watched, the dementors clustered around the main entrance. The door opened and a cloaked man stepped out. He spoke to the dementors, though Buffy couldn't hear what he said and then shot something silvery at them. Reluctantly they drifted away; though not back to their original positions, but far enough from the castle. The man disappeared back into the castle, slamming the door firmly behind him. 

Buffy hurried back down the lane, eager to get back to the Shack and to use the secret passage to get into the castle and save Sirius if necessary. She pushed through the ivy and entered the kitchen. Hurrying through to the living room, she cast off her cloak so she could travel comfortably through the tunnel.  
Entering the room, she stopped dead, Sirius stood brushing dust off of his robes. 

 "Sirius!" she exclaimed. "What the hell happened? I was watching and the dementors all rushed up to castle and….." Sirius held up a hand to stem her words and leant over, panting slightly.

 "It was a disaster." he said darkly. "I got in okay; there was no one around so I was doing alright. And I thought I was so clever. So I got to the common room, and I'd totally forgotten that the students have a password to get in. And I tried to beg with the portrait but she wouldn't listen. Then I pulled the knife and she started screaming. Peeves, the ghost, showed up and then I tried to cut through the portrait but I couldn't and the students were coming and so I ran." He paced the room, and ran his hand through his hair irritably. Buffy stood in the doorway, uncomfortable and not knowing exactly what to do or say. 

 "Sirius?" she ventured. "What now?" Sirius stopped dead and scowled at her.  
 "I don't know," he snapped at her. Buffy was taken aback and he surprise and hurt must've showed in her face because Sirius' scowl softened. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. "It's just I'm so disappointed and I'm such an idiot. I'm gonna go out for a while, chill out. I'll be back by morning." He transformed and padded out of the room, stopping to nuzzle at her hand before leaving through the kitchen. 

Buffy slumped onto the sofa. It was obvious, she thought, that he really wasn't interested in her. She had never seen him in that kind of mood and it scared her a little. Though twelve years in Azkaban wasn't going to inspire good temperedness.

She sighed and brushed strands of hair back from her face. She decided she'd just act as if the kiss hadn't happened, it had been a goodbye thing anyway, and it didn't look as if she'd be going just yet, to her delight, as Sunnydale wasn't the most appealing of places. 

Yes, she decided, ignoring the kiss would be the best way. 


	17. Finding Sirius

Hey thanks to all reviewers, will list u in a second. Just a few recommendations for stuff to read because I am reading them at the moment and they are great.

Read becks89's stories, I like Per Celare and the Youngest Evans. Also read, as I sed before, Marz1's the basement which is so funny. 

And also a new fic which I am helping get onto the net but is written by DevilsHope called 'Bound by Loyalty' which is also really great!

Okay, so thanks to:

**Charmedfanatic3000**

**Becks89**- here's the update, now you have to update! And make TYE Buffy-Sirius because you know it makes sense!

**Jubee1**

**Alexandra the half-wolf** – was wandering around reading old reviews and looking at peoples profiles. Went to you live journal and u mentioned my story which made me so proud!!! Thanks so much!!

**Kyra2**

**CharmedChick** – glad you gave my fic a chance and glad you liked it

Sorry but this is going to be the last chapter for about 2 weeks. I'm going away for a while to visit family, but while I'm gone I'll write so I'll have lots to type up when I return.   
Sending me lots and lots of reviews will keep me very happy and leave me a nice present for when I return…hint hint. Thanks!

**Chapter 17 – Finding Sirius **

Late into the night Buffy sat in the kitchen, her elbows resting on the worn table. A fire crackled, small sparks sometimes jumping out and Buffy gazed unseeingly into the flames. 

Sirius had been gone for a long time now, it was the early hours of the morning and there had been no word from him. Buffy was worried and tired and the combination made her irritated. Her eyelids drooped occasionally, but she forced them open every time.

The flames died and a soft glow filled the room.

Sirius entered the kitchen at dawn the next morning. He had been out wandering round all night, thinking, planning and wondering. He had needed time on his own after what had happened. Everything could have come together if he could have just thought…. Meanwhile Pettigrew was still in place, still potentially able to harm Harry. The thought made Sirius furious. 

He transformed as soon as he closed the door behind him and he saw Buffy, sitting in one of the rickety wooden chairs, head resting on her arms on the table, deeply asleep, a small frown line creasing her brow. He surveyed her, and then carefully lifted her from the chair and carried her to her room.

He placed her on her bed and made to leave but she was stirring from her sleep.

She mumbled slightly and he paused in the doorway and turned. Slowly her eyes opened and she sat up sharply.

 "Huh?" she said and then her eyes fell on Sirius and she relaxed slightly.  
 "Sorry I disturbed you," he said, smiling at her. "I thought your bed would be more comfortable than the kitchen table." Buffy didn't return the smile.  
 "Where were you?" she said, eyes hardening.  
 "Out," Sirius answered vaguely, not picking up on he anger. "Just wandering around, you know."

 "No, I don't," she said coldly. "You left abruptly, and I had no idea what you might do. I thought you'd been caught or something. I was waiting for you."

 "I was just getting my head together," Sirius said stubbornly. "I said I'd be back by morning."

 "That's not the point," Buffy interjected. "I'm putting a lot on the line for you, giving up my life in Sunnydale to come and be here with you. The least you could do is show me some gratitude by not abandoning me in this shabby place." She got up, though her height wasn't much of an advantage. 

 "Well if it's such a pain for you then why don't you just go back to Sunnydale," Sirius said angrily. "I can do this by myself."  
 "Fine, I will!" Buffy yelled. "Just because you spent time in Azkaban, it doesn't mean you get the prize for most tortured soul ever!"  
 "Twelve years is a little more than time," Sirius said bitterly. "You have no idea what I went through."  
 "No, I have no idea," Buffy said sarcastically. "Right, I don't know you at all. We've been together for months now, and all we've done is talk. Sirius I know you, I know exactly what you've been through. That's why I was worried because I know what you might get yourself into. But of course, you don't need me." She began to throw things into her rucksack haphazardly and Sirius watched her silently.  
 "Look I'm sorry you we're worried," he said quietly and Buffy stopped. "I just had a lot to go over that's all."

 "So why didn't you come and talk to me?" Buffy asked, her eyes searching his.   
 "I don't know," he said helplessly. "I just felt so foolish, I mean I ran in there expecting everything to go fine and it was my fault it got messed up. Stupid really."

 "Hey, it's understandable," Buffy said. "You're right – twelve years is a long time. Something like that would really get your hopes up. But it isn't over yet."

 "Does that mean you won't leave?" Sirius asked her. "I want you to stay."  
 "Why?" Buffy said stiffly.   
 "Because I do need you," Sirius said, wanting to walk to her but his feet wouldn't move.   
 "Why?" Buffy said, also standing her ground. "Because I'm the slayer?"

 "No," Sirius said, his feet finally working. "Because you are you." He stood in front of her impassively and Buffy looked up at him.

 "Buffy," Sirius said nervously. "I-I'm in love with you." Buffy's eyes widened but she didn't say anything. "I understand if you don't feel like the same way, I mean I'm older than you for a start and then I'm a fugitive and-" Buffy placed a finger on his lips.  
 "Stop," she said gently. "You don't have to completely trash our relationship before it even begins."  
 "You mean?" Sirius said, his eyes widening too. 

Buffy smiled at him and so he kissed her. 

Much later, they were lying on the dusty sofa, Buffy wrapped in Sirius' arms. 

 "When did you start feeling it?" she asked him, smiling up at him, earning herself a kiss on the top of her head. 

 "It would have to be ever since you came out of Sunnydale High covered in mayor," Sirius said gravely, earning himself a playful swat on the arm. "Just joking! Ever since you enter Azkaban and I saw you, a little ray of sunshine in that place. You lit it up Buffy." He kissed her again. "What about you?"

 "When you carried me out of Azkaban?" Buffy said. "You didn't have to save me, but you did." She kissed him this time.  
 "So I win," he teased, tickling her ribs. "I felt it longer."

 "But my feelings are obviously more complex," Buffy insisted sitting up. "I mean you're just a man."

 "You're gonna regret that!" Sirius exclaimed and he being tickling her mercilessly. She laughed and wriggled away from him, falling with a thump onto the floor; he slipped too and carried on tickling her. Quickly she got the upper hand, using her slayer strength to trap his hands. He rolled over, squashing her and she flipped him so she was sitting atop him.  
 "I win!" she exclaimed. He laughed and she kissed him again. "That's my prize," she explained. He grinned at her, but his eyes were serious.  
 "You know you mean a lot to me don't you?" he said earnestly. "I love you, you know that right?"

 "Of course, you dope," she said, but her eyes were serious too. "Just don't hurt me. I don't think I could take that again." Her eyes filled with pain, scars from her past.

 "I promise I never will," Sirius said gently. "But I think you might hurt me if you don't let go of my arms!" She released him reluctantly and they both got up.  
 "I'm going to bed," Buffy said tiredly. "I've barely had any sleep. Alone," she added to Sirius. He nodded to her and she kissed him again and headed up the stairs. 

  
  



	18. Running

Hey I'm back and I got this written while I was away. Hope you enjoy and review loads!!!!

As usual thanks to:

Jubee1

Tiger Tiger2

Dannii

Charmedfanatic3000

Wllw979

Becks89 – thanks for updating TYE

Alexandra the half-wolf

Crystal Cheyenne

Midnight cherubim

Manticore-gurl071134

Jenifer

Draco-futureBF

Love you guys so much and hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter 18 – Running**

Buffy woke up hours later feeling refreshed. It was early afternoon and she decided to walk into Hogsmeade while Sirius still slept. She was tempted to wake him, but peering into his room she saw him sleeping, peacefully for the first time in a long while, so she left silently.

Rain fell, spattering on her cloak as she walked down the track. The sky was gloomy and she hurried along against the wing.   
She headed into the post office and collected two envelopes that had been left for 'Joan Smith.' Smiling, she tucked them into her pocket and headed along the road.

Hogsmeade was deserted that day; the weather was bad enough to keep people indoors in their homes. Hogwarts loomed over the village, darkened by the sky but lit in places where there were windows. Dark figures that Buffy knew to be dementors waited at the bottom of the drive. There were more than there had been yesterday, she noticed. Probably due to Sirius. She shivered; partly from cold and partly because of the dementors, and headed back to the Shrieking Shack. 

Sirius still slept when she returned, so Buffy sat down at the kitchen table and read her letters. One was from her mother, general chatter about how she was and how she missed Buffy and some stuff about the gallery. The other envelope contained a letter from Giles. 

It said:

_Dear Buffy,_

_Hoping you are well wherever you are, we are all missing you very much. We were glad to hear from you, though the owl was a little unnerving. Send greetings to Sirius from us._

_Everything in Sunnydale is, well, sunny. Willow and Oz are doing well at Sunnydale University and Xander is job hopping having just returned from his big road trip. I am taking a break from work; it's difficult to be a librarian without a library. I was thinking about going to England for a while, if I do I'll let you know. I'll be able to as long as things on the hellmouth stay as they are: quiet. Only a few stray vampires have caused any trouble and together we were able to take care of them. _

_One last thing; we have noticed a few robed men in Sunnydale, asking questions. Your mother said they asked her about your whereabouts._

_Love, Giles_

_P.S. thought you might like this_

Enclosed in the envelope was a photograph of Buffy, Willow, Xander, Oz, Cordelia and Giles, sitting on the grass outside Sunnydale High School, relaxed and laughing on the grass. Buffy smiled, a wave of nostalgia for her friends passing over her. She scribbled a reply on some parchment to be sent back to them.  
  
Sirius entered the kitchen, ruffling his tousled hair and yawning.

 "Morning….I mean afternoon," he corrected himself, dropping a kiss on the top of Buffy's head. He grabbed a bar of chocolate and sat down next to Buffy.  
 "What's that?" he asked, gesturing to the opened letters on the table. Buffy handed it to him and he read it. 

 "Aurors nosing round Sunnydale," he said distractedly. "Hmmm." Buffy placed o hand on top of his and he clasped it. He put down the letter and picked up the photo.  
 "Nice," he commented.   
 "Yeah I thought it was," Buffy said. "It makes me miss them loads though."

 "They probably miss you a lot too," Sirius said, pulling Buffy out of her chair and onto his lap. "It's a pity I didn't get to know them more; they all seemed really nice."  
 "We've been though a lot together," Buffy said simply. "They've always been there for me."  
 "We've been through a lot together too," Sirius said, lifting her hand to kiss lips and kissing it. "And you've always been there for me." Buffy smiled and leaned against his chest, relishing hearing his heart beating. 

"I got a paper," she added, as he began to fiddle with strands of her long blonde hair. "A big story about you and the castle." Sirius frowned slightly. "They did a big search but didn't find anything." 

"Good," he said shortly.   
 "Fell like going for a run?" Buffy said suddenly. "It's been a while and I don't want to get out of shape."  
 "Sounds good." Sirius replied.  
  
Sirius, dog shaped, and Buffy through Hogsmeade and into the countryside beyond, away from the castle. The rain had stopped but the sky was still dark and Sirius jumped puddles that they came across while Buffy splashed through them. After an hours running, Buffy grew tired and they stopped to rest, sitting on a fence. Sirius lay in the grass panting and Buffy did some stretches.   
Stretching out her hamstrings, she bent down, head on her knee. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something creeping up to them. Quickly she straightened up and gazed upon the large ginger cat that approached them silently. It had a squashed face and baleful eyes that gazed up at her.  
 "Hello sweetie," she said, bending to pick up the cat. It purred as she stroked its thick ginger fur. "Where did you come from?"

Sirius stood up and eyed the cat. He growled softly and its ears flattened against its head as it jumped from Buffy's arms.  
 "Sirius," Buffy said reproachfully. "You're not a real dog." Sirius wagged his tail and Buffy grinned. The cat was surprisingly unfazed by Sirius and was even a little curious. It walked up to him and sniffed at the air close to him. Sirius stood still from surprise and the cat circled him warily. Finally it nosed Sirius' head and then gazed curiously at him with its large yellow eyes.  
 "Strange," Buffy commented. "It isn't acting like you're a real dog." Sirius transformed and the cat jumped back in surprise but did not run off. On the contrary, it approached Sirius and rubbed itself against his ankles.   
 "It knew what I was," Sirius said and he picked the cat up. "This isn't an ordinary cat; part kneazle by the looks of it."   
 "Kneazle?" Buffy said. "Okay now you're just making stuff up."

 "Cat like creature, makes a loyal pet to those it likes and can detect suspicious characters, i.e. animagi." Sirius said, flashing a grin at Buffy. 

 "Wow," Buffy said. "Hey, I wonder if it knows where rat boy Wormtail is?" 

 "I bet it does," Sirius said urgently. "If I can communicate with it then maybe it can help us." However, as he spoke, the cat jumped from his arms and walked sedately away from them. Sirius moved after it, but it picked up pace and he lost it in the long grass.  
 "Dammit," he swore.   
 "It might come back," Buffy suggested. "Who knows?" 

Slowly, they took off running again, back in the direction of the castle and their home. __

Hey kind of a nothing chapter but I will be putting in some more action very shortly! 


	19. Quidditch

Hope you like this chapter, read and review as usual.

Thanks to:

Crystal Cheyenne 

Charmedfanatic3000

Alexandra the half-wolf

Tiger Tiger2

Carmen

Prophetess of Hearts

Catlimere

**Chapter 19 - Quidditch**

Wednesday morning Buffy was sitting eating her breakfast when she heard a scratching at the ivy covered kitchen door. At first she ignored thenoise; the weather had been getting increasingly worse and she assumed it to be the ivy scratching on the door, but after a while she realised that something was making the noise.  
 "Who's there?" she said nervously, standing up and making her way to the door. "I'm armed y'know and I'll stab you or something if you're a big bad." No answer came except more scratching so Buffy moved forward and grasped the door handle.  
In one sudden move she threw open the door and a bedraggled-looking cat walked sedately into the kitchen. Buffy's heart was pounding but she laughed at her foolishness when she saw the cat.  
  


 "Hey again kitty," she said, recognising the cat as the one they had seen yesterday. The cat looked up at her with big yellow eyes. Buffy petted it and then picked up the milk.

 "Looks like its black coffee for Sirius," she murmured as she poured the milk into a dish and gave it to the cat who began to lap it up delicately.  
 "Hey Sirius," she called. "That cat's back." Sirius appeared in the kitchen shortly. 

 "I wonder if I can get it to understand me," he said watching it. Buffy eyed him incredulously, but he transformed into his dog form and approached the cat. 

The cat recognised him and mewed when it saw him.   
The two touched noses briefly and then Sirius began to make small growling noises to the cat. Buffy watched fascinated as the two appeared to be communicating. 

After a while, Sirius transformed back.

 "Well?" Buffy said impatiently. "What did it say?"

 "It didn't say anything," Sirius said with a grin. "But it told me that there's a rat in the castle that isn't actually a rat. Which therefore must be Wormtail. And I told it to bring me the rat if it could, or find out the password for the Gryffindor common room, where it lives."   
 "And did it agree?" Buffy said, folding her arms.  
 "Yes, it seems to trust me." Sirius said, still grinning at Buffy's sceptical look. "It belongs to a Gryffindor girl. If we feed it, it will keep coming back." As he finished speaking, the cat padded to the kitchen door and looked expectantly at Sirius. He opened the door and the cat trotted out of the Shrieking Shack. 

Buffy took a walk into the village later, to post her letters to Giles and her mother and to get some more milk. Sirius came with her, padding along at her side. On the way back from the post office, Sirius suddenly ducked into a side street. Buffy peered after him curiously.

 "What was the point of that?" she said crossly, still looking into the dark alley and trying to see Sirius. She glanced up the street and saw Minerva McGonagall approaching, accompanied by an ill looking Remus Lupin. Silently, Buffy waited til they'd passed and then began to tail them once again.  
 ".Of course I'm hoping Gryffindor will win this Saturday." Minerva McGonagall was saying. "Hufflepuff have got a strong team, and Wood tells me they've been practicing to play Slytherin. Still the team is the strongest it's been since the days of Charlie Weasley. The Weasley's are magnificent beaters, and Harry is the best Seeker I've ever seen."

"It would be nice to see a Gryffindor victory," Lupin replied mildly. "Not that I'm biased, but you always favour your old house don't you?" Minerva McGonagall gave him an appraising look. 

 "Has Severus prepared the potion for you?" she asked him and Buffy slunk along behind them quietly.   
 "Yes, he's been very obliging," Remus replied with a sigh. "I'm beginning to feel a little worn down though; I always do before the full moon."  
 "Let's head back then," Minerva McGonagall said and the two turned abruptly. Both their eyes fell on Buffy who quickly bent down to pretend to tie her shoelace. They looked at her curiously for a moment, and she flashed them a quick grin before they continued their walk back to the castle.  
Buffy breathed a sigh of relief and was shortly joined by Sirius who led her back towards the Shrieking Shack.

"Quidditch on Saturday night, we have to go," Sirius said excitedly. "And Gryffindor is playing! And Harry! I have to watch him fly!"  
 "Are you sure it's wise?" Buffy said, acting as the rational one.  
 "Yes, yes it will be fine." Sirius said, waving his hand dismissively. "We can go to the top of the stands; no one ever sits up there. Come on, you'll love it, Quidditch is the most incredible sport!" Buffy smiled and allowed herself to agree.

Buffy felt a little more sceptical when she found herself seated on the top row of wooden stands in the driving rain on Saturday. She and Sirius, and the entire school apparently, were waiting for the match, and Buffy wasn't feeling particularly spirited. Sirius on the contrary was barking occasionally and chasing his tail excitedly. 

Buffy watched as the tiny figures of the players walked out onto the pitch carrying their brooms. She watched as the captains shook hands and the players mounted their brooms. It was bizarre to watch for Buffy, these broomsticks supporting these people and flying around ion the air. Quickly she became as excited as Sirius, enjoying the game and the art of flying. She watched the players take a time out and then rise back into the air. From what Sirius had told her of the rules, she could follow what was happening. She watched the Gryffindor team in scarlet play, the girls with the Quaffle, passing seamlessly. She recognised the beaters as the two similar looking boys who kept thumping the black flying balls. She watched the keeper, saving goals. Her eyes kept moving back to Harry, circling the pitch. Even with her extremely limited knowledge of Quidditch, she admired the way he flew and could see he was a talented flyer. He scouted the pitch for a sight of the Golden Snitch.

A clap of thunder made Buffy jump and it was followed by a flash of lightning. Harry was very close to them, circling their end of the pitch and Buffy watched him closely. The lightning flashed again and in that instant, Buffy and Harry locked gazes.

For a split second they stared at each other, then Harry's hands slipped on the broom and it wobbled slightly. Buffy took the opportunity and ducked behind the seat in front, out of sight, pulling Sirius the dog with her.

She remained there for a while but a strange silence was falling over the stadium so she slowly rose. Gazing down at the pitch she saw a mass, at least a hundred, dementors on the pitch, gazing up at the players above them. Sirius was standing up, staring at the pitch urgently too. Buffy watched as Harry stopped in mid air on his broom. He went limp, fainting and Buffy grabbed Sirius as he tensed to jump down the stands.  
 "Wait!" she yelled watching in horror as Harry slipped from his broom. He fell towards the ground and Buffy saw a man run onto the pitch and slow him down with his wand before he hit the ground. The man used his wand to create some silver shapes which caused the dementors to drift away. He then picked up Harry and carried him hurriedly off the pitch.  
 Sirius was still straining against Buffy's arms and she bent down to talk in his ear so he could hear over the storm.  
 "Sirius, chill out, you can't go down there," she said softly and felt him relax a little. "Come on, let's go back."   
  



	20. Los Angeles

This chapter is a bit strange, I realised I wanted to change the plot a little to this chapter is kind of off the top of my head, way away from what I originally planned to do. But I like this idea, and I hope you will too. Keep reading and reviewing, the more reviews I get the quicker I update! Plus I want to break 150! In fact whoever is my 150th reviewer gets a cameo in the story!

Thanks to:

Draco-FutureBF

Jubee1

SPASH Panther

Alexandra the Half-Wolf – sorry I broke you!

Eight

Becks89 – I just stuck to canon- in the books Sirius goes to watch Harry and Harry sees the dog in the stands so I just changed it so that he saw Buffy instead. There is reasoning behind it, all will become clear…

**Chapter 20 – Los Angeles **

"I hope he's okay," Sirius said worriedly. "I mean Madam Pomfrey can fix most things but that was a long fall, and I can't believe the dementors affected him that was. I wonder what he saw…." Sirius paced the kitchen, as Buffy had seen him do before when he was agitated. 

"He saw me," Buffy admitted. "Right before he saw the snitch, we made eye contact. I'll just have to be careful about Hogsmeade; I mean he doesn't know me so it'll be fine I'm sure."

"I wonder if he broke any bones," Sirius pondered anxiously. "Or if he got concussed….."

 "He'll be fine I'm sure," Buffy said soothingly. "I mean there's all the magical mojo isn't there?" She stood up and drew Sirius to her, holding him close. "Relax. He'll be okay." They remained that way for a while, Buffy holding on to Sirius, calming him down.   
 "I need some sleep," she said finally, yawning. "G'night."

More weeks passed and Crookshanks came to visit them a few more times, Sirius finding out from him that he had been unable to capture Pettigrew just yet.   
Mid November, Buffy broached a subject with Sirius that she had been thinking about for while. 

 "Sirius," she began one day when they were curled up together in front of the fire. "It's Christmas soon isn't it?"

 "Yeah I guess it is," Sirius said, scratching his chin unconcernedly.   
 "In my last letter, my mum said she wanted me to come home for Christmas," Buffy said in a matter of fact voice. "And I kind of want to go. And come back after of course."

 "Well, if you want to see your friends and family then go," Sirius said reasonably.  
 "But I was kind of hoping you'd come with me," Buffy said in a plaintive voice, looking at him with wide eyes. "I mean we're together now and you didn't properly meet my family. And Giles said you could stay with him and the Aurors have left Sunnydale and…." Sirius placed a finger on her lips to stop the endless flow of babble that Buffy often blamed on Willow.  
 "I really should stay here," he said slowly and Buffy's face fell. "But I haven't had Christmas for twelve years; it's time I made up for it." Buffy broke out in a big grin and kissed him. She squealed and then jumped up.  
 "I'm gonna write to mum, it'll be so great!" she said excitedly.  
  
 Consequently, it was another month before Buffy found herself packing up the few belongings she had to take back to Sunnydale. Sirius had assured her that they could use the Floo powder they had bought so long ago to travel. Buffy wasn't sure but went along with it. 

Before they left, Sirius asked Buffy to take an envelope to the post office. 

"What is it?" she asked, impatient to see her mum and friends.  
 "A postal order," Sirius answered. "An order for a present for Harry, a racing broom."

 "Will he know it's from you?" Buffy asked, raising an eyebrow.   
 "No it's blank," Sirius said, frowning slightly. "I just wanted to try and live up to my Godfather duties."

Buffy took the order quickly then returned to the Shrieking Shack. She and Sirius stood in front of the fire.  
 "Are you sure this will work?" she said doubtfully. 

 "Yeah I checked it was connected to the network," Sirius replied confidently. "There's a public Floo in Los Angeles. We can get the bus from there again." He held out the packet of Floo powder and Buffy took a pinch.  
 "Throw it into the fire and say 'Los Angeles Public Floo'" Sirius instructed. "Then step into the flames."  
 "This is a sign of how much I trust you," Buffy said warningly. "If I catch fire, you are so dead." She did as he instructed, steeped into the flames and felt herself being whirled away.  
  
When Buffy saw light again, she found herself in a kind of underground room, not dissimilar to a subway station, but instead of train tracks, there was a large brick fireplace. The room was practically deserted; a few furtive looking wizards sitting slumped against the white washed walls. Buffy waited for a few moments and finally Sirius came through, dog shaped. He led Buffy up a set of steps and out into the pale moonlight of downtown LA.  
 "Weird," Buffy commented, having just come from daylight. She followed Sirius into the crowds of people doing their Christmas shopping. Looking behind her, she found that she couldn't see the steps they had just ascended. Gradually Sirius slowed down, he didn't know LA like she did, as she had lived here. Buffy led him away from the crowds, preferring to take the side roads; it was safer that way. 

Their bus was due at nine that evening so they had about an hour to kill but Buffy decided they should start right away. She followed one side road into an alley which she knew would lead her to a small street which they could walk up towards the station. On passing through the alley, there was a figure seated against the wall, wrapped up in old worn clothing, huddled up against the night.

 "Please help me," a voice said from the depths of the rags. The voice was old and tired sounding "Some food, or some money, please."

 Buffy slowed and reached into her pocket for some money to give to the tramp. She bent down to place the money on the floor but her wrist was grabbed in a vice like grip by a hand that emerged quickly from the rags.   
 "Big mistake girly," the voice said, suddenly harsher and stronger sounding. The man threw off his rags, revealing a strong figure and the contorted face of a vampire. From the shadows three more emerged, snarling at the seemingly weak girl and her dog.   
 "I think it was your mistake actually," Buffy said, using her free hand to throw her backpack to Sirius. She was actually excited, anticipating the fight. It had been a while since she had been performing her slayer duties. 

Slipping back into slayer mode, the flipped the vampire using the grip he had on her wrist. He landed hard on the ground and she staked him quickly. The other three advanced on her and Buffy brandished her stake. They all attacked at once and Buffy fought them using a combination of punches and kicks that protected her from their attack. She managed to stake one quickly before turning to the others, 

She kicked one against the wall and was about to stake it when the second grabbed her from behind and threw her to the ground. The two advanced on her.  
 "Nice try girly," one of them said. It still advanced on her, but it stopped suddenly, puzzled. Buffy watched as it crumbled before her very eyes. Behind it stood a man brandishing his own wooden stake.  
 "Angel?" Buffy said in disbelief. 

******

Oooh cliff hanger, but don't worry I'll update pretty soon!  
  



	21. Return to Sunnydale

Hehe, the little competition meant lots of people reviewed. The winner will become clear in the next chapter – but it's only a small cameo mind.

Thanks to:

SeleneaD

Miz

Draco-FutureBF

Lexi

Charmedfanatic3000

Becks89 – oh u didn't sound mean, sorry if I came off mean in my reply! Update the Youngest Evans please!

Alexandra the half-wolf

Tiger Tiger2

Carmen

**Chapter 21- Return to Sunnydale **

Angel and Buffy stared at each other in shock until the unchecked vampire attacked Angel. Quickly he kicked it to the floor where Buffy staked it. She dusted off her hands.

 "Ewww, vampire dust," she commented.   
 She straightened up and eyed Angel warily.  
 "What are you doing here?" he asked, looking truly astounded.

 "Heading home for Christmas," Buffy answered. "We were on our way to catch a bus. Back to Sunnydale. What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Angel said bluntly. "I decided LA was the best place to be, loaded with evil. I thought you were being attacked."

 "Well I was," Buffy said with a smile. "But not so much with the damsel in distress." Sirius padded forward and nudged at her hand. Buffy patted his head to settle him.

 "Is that Sirius?" Angel asked suddenly. Buffy nodded and he smiled at the dog. Sirius barked at him and Angel looked surprised.

 "He's probably just a bit testy, you know running into my ex and everything." Buffy said without thinking. Then she clapped a hand over her mouth.

 "You mean you and he are…..?" Angel said uncomfortably. Buffy nodded.   
 "Oh right," Angel said glancing away from her.  Buffy knelt down to Sirius.

 "Can you give us a second please?" she said to him and Sirius licked her face then trotted down the alley throwing one last hostile glance at Angel.  
 

"He's not very trusting is he?" Angel commented dryly. "If looks could kill and I wasn't already dead…."  
 "Well it's not exactly easy," Buffy admitted. "To run into you like this."  
 "But not terrible right?" Angel said, eyes searching hers.

 "No it's good to see you, see how you're getting on," Buffy said meeting his eyes and smiling. "Fighting the good fight in LA."  
 "Seemed like the best place to be," Angel said again. "Isn't he a little old for you?" Buffy looked at him in disbelief.  
 "Right you can really say that," she said incredulously. "Angel, you're two hundred and fifty years old. If that's not too old then Sirius isn't."  
 "Just checking," he said with a shrug. "Just as long as you're happy."  
 "I am," Buffy said honestly. "I'm out of Sunnydale, living the strangest life you can imagine. And I'm loving it. And Sirius is great, he really is. He understands me. It's like he knows me completely."  
 "I understood you," Angel said gruffly.   
 "Lets not forget who walked out on who Angel," Buffy said lightly. "And I respect that, I do. We were good but it wasn't meant to be, it was never meant to be. It just took us a long time to figure that out." Angel nodded reluctantly.  
 "We're better like this," Buffy continued. "We would've destroyed each other. At least now we can find someone right for each of us." She glanced back down the alley to where Sirius sat waiting impatiently.   
Angel nodded.

 "Want to come and see the office?" he asked her. "Cordelia's working with me and this other guy Doyle. You'd like him." Buffy shook her head.  
 "I can't, I'm sorry," she said. "Got a bus to catch." Angel smiled sadly.  
 "See you around then?" he said.

 "Maybe," Buffy said. "Take care of yourself." She turned and walked back to Sirius and when she glanced over her shoulder again, he was gone.  
  
Sirius snuffled at her hand impatiently when she reached him.  
 "What are you like?" she said affectionately. "I was just talking to him. It's all sorted now. Come on." They continued their journey to their bus station.

When they reached the station, Sirius turned back into his muggle form. Satisfied no one recognised him, they bought tickets for the bus and some bus food.

After a short wait they got on the bus and found their respective seats, unfortunately not next to one another.   
Buffy sat down in her seat next to a girl who stared out of the window into the LA darkness. Buffy leant around and looked behind her and waved at Sirius. When she sat back upright the girl was smiling at her.

 "Hi I'm Buffy," Buffy said, smiling back and extending a hand for the girl to shake. 

 "Miz," the girl replied, shaking her hand. "Is that your boyfriend back there?" 

"Yeah it is," Buffy said. "We got here kinda late to get seats together."

 "I could switch with him if you want," Miz offered. "That way you could sit together."

 "That'd be great if you don't mid," Buffy said, pleased. Miz got up, went over to Sirius' seat and then he moved down the aisle to sit with Buffy.  
 "That was nice of her," he commented, sitting down.   
 "Yeah it was," Buffy replied, settling more comfortably, Sirius' arm around her shoulders her head resting on his chest. Shortly, she fell asleep.

After three hours Sirius woke Buffy as they were pulling into the Sunnydale Bus Station. Buffy and Sirius climbed off the bus. Waiting on the pavement were Giles, Willow, Xander and Oz. As soon as they saw Buffy, they came rushing over to envelope her in hugs on by one.  
 "I didn't think you guys were coming!" Buffy exclaimed. "I missed you lot!" 

 "You sound all englishy!" Willow said, cocking an eyebrow at Buffy.  
 "Yeah that's Sirius' influence," Buffy said glancing back at him fondly. Xander and Oz took their bags and they began to walk towards Buffy's home.  
 "Your mom has gone all out," Xander informed them. "She's cooked the meal of all meals."  
 "I can't wait to see her," Buffy confessed. "It's been what, four months? Ages!"  
"What have you been getting up to in England then?" Oz asked. "Other than the obvious tea drinking sessions."

"Well, we saw London to start with, went to this whole Wizarding shopping mall place." Buffy began. "Then we saw Harry for like second before we left to go to Scotland. I saw Liverpool and you'll never guess who I saw up there? Spike!"

 "What was he doing?" Giles asked, brow furrowed.   
 "Oh just hanging out in a demon bar, still moping over Drusilla," Buffy said dismissively.  
 "What were you doing in a demon bar?" Giles asked sternly.

 "And then we had to do the hiking thing," Buffy continued hurriedly. "'Coz that guy, Kingsley Shacklebolt he kept following us. Had quite a few run ins with him actually, til I kicked his ass. Anywho, after that we had to hike up and then there was this werewolf time."

 "Werewolf time?" Willow prompted.

 "We got attacked by two werewolves on the moor." Sirius explained. "Big warehouse, kind of maze-like. Quite a scary time but it worked out okay."

 "So werewolves," Oz said casually. "Got to hate them I suppose?"

 "Not with a werewolf for a best friend," Sirius said with a chuckle. "Remus got bitten when he was a kid and we found about it when we were at Hogwarts. Plus, Buffy told me about you." Oz smiled gratified and Willow clasped his hand.

 "And then after that," Buffy continued excitedly. "We got to Scotland and right now we're living in this cool old village called Hogsmeade, right next to Hogwarts. In this house which every one thinks is haunted but is really just in need of a serious overhaul."

 "Have you found the man you need to find yet?" Giles asked curiously and Buffy and Sirius exchanged a glance.

 "Not exactly," Sirius said finally. "There have been difficulties. But things are looking up, it'll happen soon, I know."

 "And I saw Quidditch," Buffy broke in with triumph. "They play this game while flying on broomsticks!" She proceeded to describe the match she had seen the rest of the way to her house.  
  
 


	22. Recognition

Hey to anyone that's reading this fic and also reads my other uncompleted fic 'changes' I just want to say that I should be updating shortly. I kind of lost my muse for that story, but hopefully I should find it soon and update it after like 2 months of nothing. Sorry! 

Just reminding you that in this fic I am ignoring the initiative storyline. I'm also pretending that all that stuff with Oz and Veruca didn't happen so he's with Willow still. 

Hope you like this chapter and review loads because I love getting reviews!

As usual, thanks to:

Manticore-gurl071134

Tiger Tiger2

Charmedfanatic3000

Miz

Draco-FutureBF

Becks89 – lol u r amusing and thanks for the update, another one would be appreciated soon. When are we gonna see Sirius? 

Alexandra the half-wolf – I can't believe you hate Angel! Just don't read Changes ok? You may hate me after that…..

**Chapter 22 – Recognition **

The moment Buffy entered her home; she was hugged by her mother. Buffy let her hold onto her for at least a minute before she gently disentangled herself.  
 "I missed you honey," Joyce said, her eyes glistening with tears. Buffy's eyes were a little watery too.

 "I missed you too," she said, smiling softly. "But I'm home for Christmas. Xander said you had food? We're starving!"  
 "Of course, of course," Joyce said, gesturing towards the dining room. "Hello Sirius, good to see you again." Joyce kissed Sirius' cheek much to his surprise and pleasure. "Go on through dear." Sirius followed the others into the dining room where the table was set for them all to have dinner. A variety of steaming dishes covered the table.

With all her friends and family sat around the table, Buffy didn't think she could feel happier. They all helped themselves to the feast Joyce had prepared and for a while there was silence as they ate without talking.

 "So what's been happening in Sunnydale?" Buffy said, once she had staved off the strongest hunger pangs.

"Not much," Xander said. "Oz and Wills are off at college, doing the college thing. I've been working as a carpenter, pretty cool. Cordy left." 

 "Yeah she's in LA with Angle," Buffy said lightly, helping herself to more potatoes. Xander raised an eyebrow.  
 "Ran into him in LA," Buffy explained. "Small world, huh? It got all tense for a while, Sirius and him aren't ever gonna be best buddies."  
 "But why would he and Sirius have issues?" Willow asked, brow furrowed. "I mean it's not as if you two are…." She trailed off as realisation dawned on her. Buffy glanced quickly at Sirius and he gave her a reassuring smile.

 "Yeah, well we are," Buffy said brightly, finishing Willow's sentence and beginning to work her way through her potatoes calmly.  
 "Right," Giles said awkwardly. There was silence for a few moments.  
"Um, is something wrong?" Buffy said, breaking the silence. "Willow?"  

 "Nothing," Willow stammered. "Nothings wrong. I'm happy for you." Buffy beamed at her and Willow grinned back. 

 "As am I," Xander said with a mouthful of potato spraying over the table cloth. He swallowed quickly. Buffy smiled at him too and looked expectantly at Joyce.  
 "I'm happy too," Joyce said tentatively. "But isn't he; aren't you a little old for Buffy?" she said, addressing Sirius.  
 "Mom!" Buffy admonished. Sirius grinned.  
 "No, its fine Buffy," he said reassuringly. "It's understandable that you're concerned, but I only have the best intentions and I care about Buffy a lot. I promise you that I will never let her get hurt, I'll protect her with my own life if necessary." Joyce nodded.  
 "Only the best for my girl," she said briskly and Buffy blushed in embarrassment. 

 "And I'm happy too," Giles announced. "I case you wanted my opinion."

 "Really did," Buffy said gratefully. "Now can we talk about anything else, please?" They all laughed and any awkwardness that had existed disappeared.

A few hours later, Buffy kissed Sirius goodbye before he left with Giles to go to his home where he was to stay for the duration of their visit. Buffy then wandered into the lounge where Willow, Xander and Oz sat. They were staying over for Buffy's first night back.  
 "So are you guys really okay with me being with him?" Buffy asked nervously. "I mean really really, now it's just us." 

 "You know me," Xander said throwing his arm around Buffy. "As long as it's not dead boy, I'm good." Buffy swatted him on the arm but still smiled.  
 "Yup me too," Oz said. "I mean he's about two hundred and twenty years younger than your last boyfriend so he can't be that old." 

 "Good, glad," Buffy said. "Now let's talk about you guys. What's been happening?" 

Buffy found that she really missed Sirius after the day without him and she couldn't wait to see him when he and Giles came over the next morning.  
 "God I missed you," she exclaimed, hugging him tightly, and then kissing him. He grinned at her.  
 "Missed you too," he replied, kissing her. 

 "Good," Buffy said brightly. "Then you won't mind doing the bonding thing with my mom today? I just want her to be okay properly about us." Sirius eyes widened but he nodded.  
 "You'll be there too right?" he said nervously.

"Of course," Buffy said chuckling at his nerves. "She wants to show us the gallery and everything she's been doing this morning, then in the afternoon we're gonna go to the UC Sunnydale campus to hang with Wills and Oz and then in the evening I'm gonna go patrolling if you wanna come."

 "Sounds good," he said.

The morning passed quicker than Sirius had anticipated, he got on well with Joyce, and he saw a lot of Buffy in her. Then they headed to the campus. Willow had told them that the semester was finished, so there were only a couple of students on the campus; the rest had gone home for Christmas. Buffy and Sirius crossed the sunny quad hand in hand, heading towards Xander, Anya, Oz and Willow who were sitting under a tree.

 "Hey guys," Buffy said. "And Anya."

 "Hello Buffy," Anya said pleasantly. "You left Sunnydale for a while to go to England. They drink tea there. And eat those crumpet things."  
 "Right," Buffy said uncertainly.   
 "We've been dating," Xander filled in quickly.  
 "Right," Buffy said uncertainly.  
 "Xander gives me good orgasms," Anya said matter-of-factly and Buffy and Sirius were both taken aback. 

"That's Anya," Willow said, glancing at the former demon.

 "Right," Sirius said uncertainly.  
 "Hey, you're English," Anya said delightedly. "You look kind of familiar actually."

"Okay," Sirius said warily.   
 "This is Sirius," Xander explained to Anya.  
 "Not Sirius Black?" Anya said, expression suddenly darkening. "Buffy, slay him!"  
 "Excuse me?" Buffy said in shock. "But I'm with him, I'm not gonna slay him!"  
 "But he's evil!" Anya exclaimed, jumping up. She ran into Sirius, sending them both tumbling to the floor and began pulling his hair.  
 "Quick Xander, get an axe or one of those stake things!" she cried, pulling at his hair while he tried to shift her weight off of him. Buffy began to laugh as she pulled Anya off Sirius.

 "But he's evil," Anya protested. "He betrayed Lily and James Potter. He's a death eater!" Sirius' face darkened, but Buffy was intrigued.

"Where did you hear that?" she asked Anya intently.  
 "Well I was a vengeance demon for eleven hundred years," she said sniffily. "Of course I ran into a few scorned witches over my time. I knew I recognised you; you were in all the papers after you killed Peter Pettigrew. A friend of mine was thinking about going to see little Harry Potter in England, see if he was interested in some vengeance but she's sensitive to the cold, y'know?"

 "You're a vengeance demon and you're calling me evil?" Sirius scoffed.  
 "Ex-vengeance demon," Anya corrected him. "I'm no longer part of the fold."  
 "Look, Anya, Sirius isn't evil," Buffy told her and Anya raised an eyebrow sceptically. "He was framed by Pettigrew, long story. Point is that he really isn't evil. So you can't go telling people that you saw him."  
 Anya looked to Xander and he nodded reassuringly.  
 "Alright," Anya said reluctantly. "I'll believe you for now. Since you are a slayer and you protect the mortal world from evil. " 

  "Okay then," said Willow jumping up. "Who wants to see my dorm room?"

After wandering round the UC Sunnydale campus all afternoon, Buffy and Sirius returned home before Buffy took Sirius on patrol with her. Giles had told her that there wasn't much dark activity in Sunnydale currently but she thought she might as well be of some use while she was at home.

She and Sirius took her usual route through the graveyard. She carried just a simple stake and had given Sirius the same to defend himself if need be. A knife hung from her belt.  
 "So you regularly frequent graveyards?" Sirius asked playfully. "Explains a lot."  
 "Hey," Buffy said, grabbing his hand. They walked hand in hand through the graveyard, circling the perimeter. On their second circuit of the graves, they were mid conversation when Buffy suddenly stiffened and held up a hand for Sirius to stop talking. Without any warning she ran off and Sirius, gazing after her in surprise for a moment, followed.

When he caught up with Buffy he saw her fighting a tall, heavily built vampire. A girl lay on the floor, her body twisted at an odd angle. 

He watched Buffy for a second, saw that she was holding her own against the vampire which was significantly larger than her, and then knelt down next to the girl.  
He felt sure that life didn't remain in her body and this was confirmed when he reached out and touched her icy arm, but he turned her over onto her back gently.   
Her eyes were closed and the two holes in her necks were enough to tell him how she had died, but the first thing he saw was a strange symbol painted on her forehead. 

It was painted in blood, he could tell that, it was dark red and he could smell it. The symbol was simply a triangle with a cross painted in it, like a crucifix, but the cross was upside down. Sirius stared at it for a moment, memorising it and wondering what it meant. 

"Poor girl," he murmured.   
 "What do you mean?" the girl said, not opening her eyes. Sirius jumped back in astonishment, and then moved forward again. 

"You're alive?" he said and the girl opened her eyes to look up at him. 

 "Well, not exactly," she said as she vamped out. Before Sirius could move, she leapt up and tackled him. For the second time that day he found himself lying on the ground being attacked by a strange girl, or vampire in this situation.  
 "Come on," the girl said hungrily, trying escape the push of his arms and bite his neck. "It only hurts for a second." He kicked her off and jumped up quickly. She attacked him again, punching him hard and causing him to stagger back a few paces. He struck back though, punching her back and making her fall over a near gravestone. She fell to the ground but was up again soon, Sirius eyed her warily, looked to Buffy who was still deep in her fight, and then took a deep breath. He ran at the girl, rugby tackled her to the ground then punched her again before she could react. He fumbled with the stake that he held and she took the chance to kick him away, against a stone gravestone. Sirius felt waves of pain flow through his back, but it was nothing serious and he was up quickly. He pushed the girl, back against a statue and this time he didn't fumble, staking her quickly and watching with satisfaction as she turned to dust and crumbled before his eyes.  
 He turned around and found that Buffy had been watching him fight.  
 "Nice work," she said proudly. "Your technique needs a little work, but nice." She dusted off her hands, having just won her battle a few moments ago.

 "What about you?" Sirius said in amazement. "That bloke was twice the size of you, upwards and outwards! You must be incredibly strong."  
 "Slayer strength," Buffy said with a shrug. "And it's easier when they're big, means they're slower." She picked up her stake from the ground, flipped it over in her hand and tucked it in her pocket. She reached out a hand for Sirius which he took and they began walking again.

 "Come on," she said, heading towards the exit. "I want to get to Giles' house; did you notice that symbol on their foreheads? Get him to check it out, do the research thing."

"It was painted on their foreheads in blood," Buffy said, showing Giles and the others the picture she drew of the symbol. "You recognise it." Giles looked at it closely, then darted to his bookshelf and pulled out a thick musty volume.  
 "Watch Giles," Buffy said in a low voice to Sirius. "He's so funny when he goes into research mode, he get's all English. No offence." Giles pored over his dusty book.  
 "Aha!" he said shortly and looked closer at the page.  
 "Oh dear lord," he said, looking up at them, eyes wide with fear.

 "I knew you were gonna say that!" Buffy exclaimed happily. "I'm home!"

* * *

Long chapter but I've got some good ideas for where im going in the short term. Read and review, I really like reading them. I just looked at my stats on fan fiction and I'm on the author alert list of 58 people so if that's you and you don't review normally, then send me a review please! 


	23. The Cult of the Antichrist

'Hey thanks to everyone that reviewed, I really like reading your feedback and I hope you're enjoying the fic as much as I am enjoying writing it.

Once again, thanks to:

Nimohtar

Draco-FutureBF

Caribear

Miz

Becks89

Charmedfanatic3000

Alexandra the half-wolf

**Chapter 23 – The Cult of the Antichrist **

"So what's the apocalypse this time?" Buffy said breezily, moving to sit next to Giles.  
 "Nothing to be so relaxed about," Giles retorted, clutching his book. "The Cult of the Antichrist has come to Sunnydale." His words hung in the air as if Giles had expected a big reaction but the only one who didn't look non-plussed was Anya.

 "Really?" she said unimpressed. "My friend Hallie went out with one of them once, I told her it was incredibly passé to date a vampire but you know, she thought she was in love." Everyone looked at her for a moment, and then turned back to Giles.  
 "Care to share?" Buffy said to Giles, gesturing to his book.

 "The Cult of the Antichrist is made up of some of the oldest and fiercest vampires ever sired," Giles began. "It is thought that they originated from the first ever vampire. The Cult is made up of three levels, the highest being the chief vampires, the strongest, the most powerful, the next being made up of those who are competing for positions in the next layer and the bottom layer being the soldiers, the minions."  
 "And the top vampires," Buffy asked. "When are they replaced?"  
 "If they are killed," Giles said. "Which is rare. The only cases of it have been when a second level vampire has gathered enough strength to take on a top level one. But the top level is fiercely loyal to one another, they will defend one another til death, in which case the welcome the more worthy vampire to the fold."  
 "Well I've fought vamps before," Buffy said, a little more alert than before. 

"These are no ordinary vampires Buffy," Giles said gravely. "Many slayers have gone up against the Antichrist and not one has succeeded."  
 "So what's the point of them?" Xander piped up. "I mean do they just sit around talking about how to be great vampires or something?"

 "They are creating an army," Giles said bluntly. "The point of the Cult is that they want to create a world in which vampires are in control. But they haven't been successful as yet. Not many people are aware of this, but the Catholic Church has a powerful demon fighting army. There is a lot of theory and speculation that the first vampire originated from the soul of Judas Iscariot. Hence the hatred of crosses. Therefore, the Church fights against vampires. For many years now there has been an ongoing war between the Catholic army and the Antichrist. The Antichrist continues to sire as many vampires as possible in the hope that one day the army will be big enough to take on that of the Church."

 "Why have we never heard about this?" Buffy asked in amazement. "And why haven't I ever received any assistance from the Church in what I do."  
 "Because the Church does not consider the Slayer worthy of their assistance," Giles said coolly. "They have watched the Slayer fail enough times to have turned against them. And the Catholic Church keeps their actions in this sense very quiet. The occult is something that has troubled the Christian religion for a long time; the Catholics do not want to be seen acknowledging its existence. It's only through the Watchers Council I know about this and it's only because you have seen evidence of it that I am telling you. "   
 "And the Antichrist has come to Sunnydale?" Anya asked a note of fear in her voice.  
 "It appears so," Giles said. "They travel together, the top vampires being defended by an elite of warriors. I expect they've come to hellmouth for the mystical evil energy. It is special for a vampire to be part of the Antichrist, you have to be sired into it, so the special blood flows through your veins too."  
 "So what do I have to do?" Buffy asked. "Go up against the army."

 "I don't know," Giles said wearily. "The only way to stop the Antichrist is to kill the top level, the five that are in charge. But no slayer has even succeeded in coming close."  
 "Well I'm no ordinary slayer," Buffy said determinedly.  
 "And then there's the added difficulty of the Catholic Army," Giles said. "They'll be here soon, I can guarantee it." 

They spent the rest of night in research mode, trying to find something on the Antichrist and indeed something on the Catholic Army, which Giles anticipated having problems with also. It had been mostly unsuccessful, they had discovered that the top vampires in the antichrist could be killed in the usual ways but were incredibly strong, fast and powerful. From what Buffy had told Giles, she had gone up against one of the second level vampires and Sirius has taken out a newly sired third layer vampire.   
They had researched who was in power at the top and had found two of the vampires, one a male vampire known simply as Samuel, a twisted vampire with a taste for torture. He had killed two slayers, after torturing them for weeks, and was close to five hundred years old. The other was a woman, or had been before she had been turned four hundred years ago. Alive she had been a noblewoman who exercised her power in hiring and brutally killing her servants. Turned, she was cold, collected and incredibly vicious. She was known as Mary.

The other three were a mystery, though Giles said he remembered something about one of them, the oldest, being the worst of all, having power over the other four. They had not found any information on him or her though.

As dawn broke, an exhausted Buffy and Sirius left Giles' to go to Buffy's home.  
 "It's gonna be tough then?" Sirius said concernedly.   
 "You bet," Buffy said wearily. "This Antichrist, I've never come up against anything like this before. I fought the master, but he wasn't a fighter, he was a mind controller. But Giles' says these five are fighters, amazing fighters. Plus I've got the second level to worry about, nearly as incredible. And they've killed so many slayers."  
 "So let's leave," Sirius suggested. "Go back to England early, wait until they've left Sunnydale."  
 "I wish," Buffy said with a sad smile. "But this is something I can't escape from. This is my town, and I've got to protect it. It'll be over one way or another by the time we're due to go back, whether I'm still around to go with you." Sirius looked at her gravely and brought up her hand to his mouth to kiss.   
 "I just wish…" Buffy began, and then stopped. Sirius looked at her.

 "I know it's crazy but..." Buffy began. "…Well I kind of wish that Faith was still around y'know? I mean I know things didn't end well between us, on account of her trying to kill all my friends, family and me, and me putting her in a coma but if she was by my side…..Two slayers against this thing, maybe we'd have some hope. I just wish she wasn't in a coma anymore." Sirius squeezed her hand and they carried on walking.  
  
What they didn't see was someone standing in the shadows that the early morning sun cast over Sunnydale. Someone who watched Buffy and Sirius walk down the street and listened to Buffy talk to Sirius. Someone that turned away as Buffy finished talking and whispered into the early morning.  
 "Done." That someone rasped. 

And across town a girl sat straight up in her bed and stared round in shock at the room she had slept so peacefully in for so long. 

* * *

Oooh guess who?! 

I hope this chapter is as much of a surprise for you as it was for me writing it. It's totally changed the direction I was gonna go in when I was writing it. I never plan stuff more than a chapter in advance so ideas are really sudden for me. But I think it's gonna be really good, so let me know what you think!!

Also I realise that religion is a touchy subject to be using but the idea came to me and I like it so im gonna stick with it. I'll try not to offend anyone, but if I do I apologize. 


	24. Awakening

I won't be following what happened with Faith in the TV show, though it might be similar. 

Thanks to:

Miz – I'll be writing harry potter again in a few chapters probably

Draco-FutureBF

Becks89 – nice work with TYE, ahh Sirius is great! I've updated so then you can update! You'll have to wait and see with Faith, I can't guarantee she'll be all happy to begin with, but your finger shaking was noted

Carmen

Nimohtar – yeah I saw that movie which is where I got the inspiration from. Personally I thought the movie sucked so maybe mine will be better.

Alexandra the half-wolf

ScruffyWes – glad you liked it, I'm not particularly anti Wesley, especially not in Angle, but he was a bit annoying at season three of Buffy time

Sellser

Wllw979- yeah I may do that at all the big milestones. Yeah I am an Anya fan, who isn't? I find her difficult to write at this point because I think I'm writing season seven Anya instead of season four Anya. 

Tiger tiger2 – perhaps it is….

**Chapter 24 – Awakening **

The brunette stared at the room without recognition. Her once bright brown eyes were dull and sunken, with dark shadows under her eyes. Her hair was in disarray and a drip silently filled her with intravenous fluids. The girl looked down dumbly at the needle in her arm and then angrily tore it out, creating a hole in her arm which bled a little. She blotted it with her sheets then got up. The cotton hospital gown hung loosely on her skeletal frame, thin from a long time without solid food.   
A mirror hung on the wall and the girl approached it and gazed at her face. She touched her cheek wonderingly, not knowing her face; it felt like she was looking at a stranger. She ran a hand through her lifeless tangled hair and her face hardened.  
 "Paybacks a bitch, B" Faith murmured bitterly. 

Buffy felt just about rejuvenated after a few hours sleep so she got up and had a hasty shower. She went downstairs and into her kitchen where her mom was making waffles.  
 "You were in late last night," Joyce commented as she passed Buffy a plate. "Out with Sirius I suppose?"

 "I wish," Buffy groaned, yawning. "New potential apocalypse unfortunately. This one waited for me to come home."

  "Should I be worried?" Joyce asked Buffy, piling waffles onto her plate which Buffy hungrily dug into.  
 "Probably," Buffy said. "Two armies fighting, one made up of vampires." She looked at her mom. "Promise me you'll be in the house before sunset from now on. And don't leave til sunrise. And don't invite any strangers in."  
 "Yeah okay," Joyce said, troubled. "Be careful, honey."  
 "I always am," Buffy said, finishing up her waffles and getting up. "Sorry mom, but it looks like I won't be at home as much as we hoped. I've got to go to Giles, more research to do."  
 "Okay honey," Joyce said disappointedly.  
 "Don't worry," Buffy said, kissing her cheek. "I'll be here on Christmas day."  
  


Buffy walked down the street humming to herself as she walked. Sunnydale was still sunny despite the fact that Christmas was in just under two weeks. 

She crossed the street, heading towards Giles house. Jumping over a wall she entered the graveyard, walking briskly across it, smiling slightly as she remembered Sirius staking the vampire. 

She exited the graveyard and the first thing she noticed was five identical black vans parked along the street.

 "Subtle," she muttered, approaching the one nearest her. As she walked up to it, the back doors flew open and eight men jumped out. Each wore a uniform, black fatigues with a sliver cross on the chest. They all held swords, axes or knives and had utility belts holding stakes, bottles of holy water and radios.  
 "You must be the Catholics," Buffy said cheerily. The men stood in an unflinching line, except for one man, the tallest, who faced Buffy, scrutinizing her. He was very tall, the first thing that five foot Buffy noticed, very muscled and had dark hair, greying at the temples. He had a stern lined face which looked at Buffy very disapprovingly. 

"Commander Grey," he barked at her and Buffy eyed his greying hair in amusement. "You are Buffy Summers I presume."

 "You presume right," Buffy said impassively.   
 "I assume you have been informed of our purpose through the Watchers Council," Commander Grey barked. "We hope to keep civilian awareness to a minimum."  
 "Yeah, I see how your matching black vans and soldiers armed to the teeth are subtle," Buffy said straight faced and the Commander frowned. 

"We do not expect you to aid in our mission," Commander Grey continued. "We have no need of it, our numbers are significant and our fighters are experienced. In fact we would prefer if you stay out of our way."  
 "As long as you stay out of my way," Buffy threw back at him and he blinked in surprise.  
 "Miss Summers are you aware what you are up against?" he asked angrily.  
 "Perfectly," Buffy replied. "I'm not opposing what you do, as long as you don't interfere with my work."

"What can one girl do against the Antichrist?" he said patronisingly.  
 "How about you ask Mayor Richard Wilkins?" Buffy said as she walked away.  
  "Don't get in our way Miss Summers," Grey called after her. "I won't warn you again." Buffy didn't turn around; she carried on striding down the street.

  
 "….Boy did that guy have a stick up his ass," Buffy said angrily. "It's not gonna be easy with him and his boys wandering around." Xander, Anya, Oz and Willow watched her clench her hands angrily.   
 "Still, we don't want to get on the wrong side of them," Giles said. "It's true; they have a lot of pull and not just military. The church can cause a lot of trouble for you. Steer clear Buffy." Buffy just glared at Giles, and Sirius glancing at her saw that she wasn't prepared to do that. He took her hand and she relaxed a little.  
 "He just seriously pissed me off," she said in defence and Sirius chuckled, pulling her to his side. She wriggled into a more comfortable position and began kissing his neck. The telephone rang but they both ignored it even though it was right next to them.  
 "I'll just get that shall I?" Giles said, irritated. He picked up the phone and Buffy was vaguely aware that he had a short conversation before placing it back on the hook.

 "When you're finished, I've got something important to tell you," Giles said tensely and Buffy sat up innocently. "That was Sunnydale General. Faith's awake."  
 "Faith?" Buffy said incredulously.  
 "She woke up sometime early this morning and left the hospital." Giles said gravely. "They don't know where she went."   
 "Dammit!" Buffy swore. "Just what I need on top of everything else." Sirius looked at her thoughtfully.  
 "Funny isn't it?" he mused. "I mean you were just saying last night how you wanted her to wake up."

 "What exactly did you say?" Anya said, suddenly alert.  
 "Well I was just saying how it would be so much better if all the stuff with Faith hadn't happened," Buffy said, thinking back. "Because two slayers are definitely better than one in this situation. And then all I said was that I wished she was awake…." She trailed off in horror.  
 "You fool!" Anya exclaimed.  
 "Anya!" Xander admonished.  
 "Well she is," Anya retorted. "You don't just go making random wishes; you never know who might be listening. And now the bad, trampy slayer's just wandering around, waiting to attack the Slayer and those closest to her. "  
 "Maybe she'll leave us alone," Xander attempted weakly.  
 "Right," Buffy said sarcastically. "No, if I know Faith, there's nothing she wants now more than revenge. She's coming, I just don't know when."   
 


	25. Faith

This chapter's a bit dodgy, because I know everyone has different views of the Buffy Faith situation. Personally, I'm not a big fan of Faith, I think she screwed Buffy when all Buffy tried to do was help her. And I hated the Angel episode 'Sanctuary' so much, because I thought Angel was so out of order to Buffy and Buffy had every right to go looking for her revenge. That said, I've tried to be reasonable to Faith here because I know a lot of people like her (Becks89) and I want to use her in the story.  
  


As usual thanks to:

Wllw979 – like the fic, keep going!

Miz – let me know what you think of Faith

Charmedfanatic3000

Ckk

Tiger tiger2

ScruffyWes

GoddessEris 

Manticore-gurl071134

Becks89 – let me know what you think, hope I've done faith enough justice for you

**Chapter 25 – Faith**

The day was spent doing more research, something that they all found boring but realised the necessity of. Buffy killed time by sitting on Sirius' lap and finding ways to distract him. Giles kept shooting them reproving glances.   
The evening came and Buffy chose a variety of weapons to take on patrol.  
 "I'm coming with you," Sirius said firmly. Buffy opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off. "I'm not letting you go on your own. Especially now there are three lots of people wanting to kill or maim you."

 "Alright," Buffy agreed reluctantly. "But the first sign of trouble and you have to transformy."  
 Sirius and Buffy headed out of Giles' home, towards the graveyard. Since that had been the first sighting of the Antichrist vampires, Buffy thought they might get lucky again and even be able to get some information. They crossed the graveyard to the part that was most wooded and loitered.  
 "Try to look vulnerable," Buffy murmured to Sirius. "They love that." They strolled along for a few moments and sure enough two vampires started to follow them.  
 "…So I was thinking we could go to the movies," Buffy said cheerfully to Sirius and he nodded and attempted to look interested while keeping an eye on the vampires.  
 "But nothing with Mel Gibson," Buffy said flipping her hair. "He is so over." 

Before Sirius had time to react, Buffy turned and punched one of the vampires that had been just about to attack them. Sirius pulled out a stake and ran at the other. As he did, he dimly noticed that the vampire wasn't adorned with the symbol of the Antichrist.   
Regardless, he threw himself into the battle. He punched the vampire and then attempted to stake him, but as he did so the vampire grabbed his arm and flipped him and he found himself pinned to the ground. It grinned menacingly and Sirius looked over in a panic at Buffy, who was still fighting and didn't have the chance to notice his predicament.   
Sirius looked up at the vampire who was eyeing his neck hungrily and prepared to transform into his dog form, which, if nothing else, would alarm the vampire.  
  


Before he could move, the vampire turned to dust before his very eyes, and crumbled over him, a thing layer of dust left on his body.   
Brushing dust off his face, Sirius looked up and a brunette girl stood in front of him, pale with dark circles under her eyes, dressed in mismatched clothes that looked like they'd come from charity shops. The girl brandished a stake and stared down at Sirius. Her eyes were filled with pain, pain that he recognised in Buffy's eyes and his own when he cared to look in the mirror. But whereas in his eyes and Buffy's he saw love and warmth, in this girls eyes he saw anger and ice.

 "Faith," he said with recognition and Faith glared at him.  
 "Who's asking?" she said coldly but Sirius didn't reply, merely pulling himself to his feet. She watched him warily and Sirius moved slowly, knowing what this girl was capable of. Faith was still aware of him but she turned to watch Buffy battle with the vampire.  
Sirius wasn't sure, but he thought he saw something like reverence in her stare, even longing.

Buffy staked the vampire and dusted herself off. She turned to see Sirius and then stopped when she saw Faith.  
 "Faith," she said impassively.  She looked at her, regarding the dark circles under her eyes and the pale flesh.  
 "B," Faith said in return. She flexed her hands, cracking her knuckles. "It's been a while."  
 "It has," Buffy agreed and she took a few steps towards Faith. "Why did you come here, Faith?"

 "Why the hell do you think I came here?" Faith yelled angrily. "For my god damned revenge, that's why." She moved into action, springing behind Sirius and holding the long silver bladed knife she carried to his throat.  
 "This your new boy toy?" she asked callously. "Didn't take you long to go over Angel did it B? He's pretty cute though." Buffy started forward but Faith pressed the knife to Sirius' throat harder.

 "Back off," Faith snarled. Buffy looked directly at Sirius, communicating with her eyes. Sirius knew what he was supposed to do and so he did it.  
 "What the-?" Faith exclaimed as Sirius transformed into his dog form and ran over to Buffy's side. "You got yourself something tricky there B." Buffy did smile but Sirius noticed her jaw tense.  
 "It's better this way," Faith said reflectively. "The two slayers, fighting to the death. Always thought that would be the way I'd go out, no vampire would take me."

 "It doesn't have to be this way," Buffy said tensely.   
 "But where's the fun in that?" Faith said mockingly and without warning leapt at Buffy. They tumbled over together, stopping with Faith sitting astride Buffy. She punched her hard.  
 "That's for stabbing me," she said and punched her again. "And that's for Richard." Buffy flipped her off and they stood facing each other, fists raised. 

 "Let's dance," Faith said and leapt in for the attack. 

Sirius watched once again as the two slayers did battle, flipping, kicking, punching. Their motion was immaculate, their attacks effortless. Sirius thought about changing into his dog form and attacking Faith but he didn't want to break Buffy's rhythm.  
And finally, she had Faith pinned. In Buffy's hand she held a knife, and the moonlight shone on the blade making it flash.  
 "Go on then," Faith said smiling. "Become me. You kill me and you become me." She closed her eyes and tipped her head back, as if welcoming the touch of the blade on her neck.

 Buffy looked at her reflectively for a moment, then got up, stood over Faith. Faith opened her eyes and glared at Buffy.  
 "God when did you turn into such a wimp?" she hissed angrily. "Remember what I did to you, I tried to kill all your friends, and Angel, I tried to take him from you. Remember that."

 Buffy didn't move and Faith got angrier.  
 "Just kill me!" she said. "End it. You kill me and I'll be out of your hair forever. Don't and I'll be back when you least expect it, I'll just show up and ruin your life again."

Buffy still made no move.  
 "I'm evil!" Faith shrieked. Buffy watched her, lying on the ground and pitied her. She never thought she would feel that for Faith but she did. And finally Faith broke down, she began to cry angrily.  
Tentatively Buffy crouched down next to Faith and carefully put her arms around the girl. Faith was uncomfortable in her arms at first but then she crumpled into them and Buffy held her rubbing her back while she sobbed. 

"You're better than this Faith," Buffy said softly after a few minutes of silence. "Better than you think you are."  
 "What do you know about it?" Faith snarled, pushing Buffy away from her and rubbing her face furiously. "Everyone's favourite slayer, the perfect one. You had it easy."  
 "You know that's not true Faith," Buffy said, still gentle.  
 "Sunnydale could have been my town," Faith continued. "I could've been the chosen one, the only one. Instead I had to share it with a Slayer who has averted more apocalypse than had hot dinners."  
 "No one was asking you to be like me," Buffy said, staring at Faith.   
 "They all were, Wesley, Giles, Willow, they all thought deep down 'Why can't faith me more like Buffy?'" Faith said bitterly. "No one ever though 'why can't Buffy be more like Faith?' or even gee, that Faith is great just the way she is."

 "I did," Buffy said carefully. "I believed in you Faith. I liked you the way you were. And sometimes I wanted to be more like you." Faith regarded her blankly.  
 "You rolled into Sunnydale, a force instead of a girl," Buffy said with a chuckle. "You were cool, you were sexy and you had funny, happy stories about slaying. All I could do is think why was I chosen to be a slayer? I hated being a slayer back then and everyone knew it. But you, you were something else, you loved it."

 "Loved it too much," Faith said bitterly. "Look what happened, I became evil."  
 "Why?" Buffy asked. "Why did you choose that route?"

 "I killed someone Buffy," Faith said looking at Buffy as if she were stupid.  
 "I know, I was there," Buffy replied. "But it was an accident. An accident."  
 Faith was silent and stared moodily into space.

 "Why do you keep doing that?" Buffy asked puzzled. "Why do you keep placing yourself into one category like it's the be all and end all of your existence?"

 "I killed people B" Faith said, barely controlling her emotion. "I am evil. Look what I did to you. That is the end of it. "  
 "No it isn't," Buffy said slowly. "I saw your face the night you made that mistake, and I saw your face a few moments ago. Vulnerable, guilty, sorry."

 "What do you want from me Buffy?" Faith yelled. "What do you want me to do? I can't make it right; I can never make it right. I can't just say sorry and it'll all be alright."  
 "But you are sorry?" Buffy said questioningly. "Because it's a start."  
 "Yes," Faith murmured. "I'm sorry. Sorry for what I did to you, to Angel, to Xander to Willow, Giles, Xander, Oz, Wesley. Well maybe not Wesley," she finished reflectively.  
 "Then here's where you make another choice," Buffy said. She extended a hand to Faith who stared at it from her position on the floor. "You take my hand and you try to make a difference. You become the person that you want to be, minus the evilness. You stay in Sunnydale, figure yourself out, let Giles help you. Or you don't take my hand and you go back to being just another person not strong enough to handle her power. But I only offer this once. You want to walk away from it, then just don't cross my path again. You take it and don't mean it and I'll kill you. I promise you that. But if you take my hand and mean you want to make things right, then I'm by your side all the way, I'll support you in whatever you want." 

Buffy looked at Faith but Faith stared at Buffy's outstretched hand. Minutes passed and then, tentatively Faith reached out and took hold of Buffy's hand. Buffy pulled her up and grinned.  
 "Good," she said briskly.  
 "Okay, but I'm not gonna hug you again," Faith warned, barely concealing a grin. "That was a one time thing."  
 "Didn't expect any less," Buffy replied. "Now, we've got an apocalypse coming and I need your help."  
 "What's the deal?" Faith said, falling into step with Buffy and Sirius who joined them "Hi by the way, I'm Faith."

 "Sirius," Sirius replied, feeling a little confused by the scene that had just passed before his eyes.  
 "You're English," Faith said in surprise.

 "That's what they say," Sirius said. 

 "What brings you to SunnyD then?" Faith asked.   
 "I'm with Buffy," Sirius replied. Faith nodded.

 "They always are. That's my girl," Faith said and Buffy grinned. "You look kind of familiar actually. Have we met?"

 "I was there that time before, well you know, in the mansion," Sirius said awkwardly. Faith nodded again.  
 Enough said," she said with a grateful smile. "Anyway what's the apocalypse?"  
 "Not so much an apocalypse as a war," Buffy began. "But I'll let Giles do the explaining, that's where we're headed."  
  "Giles?" Faith said stopping dead in her tracks. "With everyone there, Willow and Xander and Oz?" 

 "It's okay," Buffy reassured her. "I'm with you. I'll explain the deal. They want to help you too." Faith looked at Buffy and then shrugged and carried on walking.  
Buffy felt strange, Faith had always had the ability to make her feel small, immature and uncomfortable about what she did. But their roles had changed completely; Faith suddenly seemed younger, looking to Buffy for help and Buffy had never wanted to help her more. 

  
 


	26. Meeting Mary

Hey new chapter, this stuff just keeps spilling out at the moment. Hope your enjoying it, if so let me know by reviewing please! 

Glad to hear you liked the Faith characterization. 

Thanks to:

Becks89 – ahh what a nice review! You know what really is perfect though? An update of TYE!

Charmedfanatic3000

Miz- yeah I like reformed Faith too, but not at Buffy's expense. 

Scruffywes

Officially*Obsessed*with*Pyro

Alexandra the half-wolf – hope you get well soon!

**Chapter 26 – Meeting Mary**

Buffy, Faith and Sirius returned to Giles' home before the sun came up. It was early morning, the patrol having been unsuccessful on the Antichrist front. However Buffy was satisfied and kept shooting Faith reassuring glances as they approached the apartment in return to Faith's guilty ones.  
 "Buffy, you're back sooner than we expected," Giles said as soon as she entered. Faith and Sirius followed her in. "And Faith..." Giles trailed off, not really knowing what to say.  
 "Figured we'd come back, do a little recon and fill Faith in on the situation," Buffy said casually, throwing herself onto the sofa. Willow, Oz and Xander all stared open mouthed at both Faith and Buffy, books lying in their laps forgotten. Faith smiled a weak smile and went to sit next to Buffy.  
 "Of course, of course," Giles flustered picking up on Buffy's mood. "Well, there's a cult known as the Cult of the Antichrist and they've come to Sunnydale…."  
   
Once Faith was filled in, they got to work again. Research lasted for a few more hours, before they decided to catch some more sleep.   
"Funny six months in a coma really doesn't make you well rested," Faith mused as she and Buffy walked to Buffy's home.

 "Yeah, sorry about that," Buffy said, embarrassed, but Faith waved her hand casually.

 "No worries," Faith replied. "I would've done the same to you and I don't mind admitting it." Buffy smiled gently.  

 "Are you sure your mom won't mind having me to stay?" Faith asked worriedly a moment later. "I mean she knows what I did, who I was."

 "It's fine," Buffy assured her. "I want you to stay with us. Maybe when I go back to England you can stay there with her. I'd be happier with her having some protection when I'm gone."  
 "You would leave me with your mom?" Faith asked incredulously. "Leave the country and leave me in your home?"

 "It doesn't seem to matter that much any more," Buffy said reflectively. "I trust you. You know that so it's okay." Faith whistled and raised her eyebrows.  
 "When you trust people B, you really go all out." She said smiling. "Pity you're going back, we could have had some good times, doing the slaying gig, partying, all of that."

 Buffy smiled; despite what she'd been through, Faith was still the same.  
 "As much as I'd like that, I've got to go back. I'm in too deep now." Buffy said with a happy sigh. Faith looked at her sideways.  
 "In love huh?" she commented and Buffy chuckled.  
 "Deep," Buffy replied.  
 "You deserve it B," Faith said and she really meant it. "A normal guy to be happy with, away from all the crazy junk we have to put up with." Buffy laughed.  
 "Not exactly normal," she said grinning. "Remember the dog thing?" Faith's eyes widened.  
 "I'd totally forgotten about that," she exclaimed. "Now that was weird. Some funky mojo."  
 "Magic," Buffy corrected. "Apparently there's this whole magical world. I'll fill you in when we've got a couple of spare weeks. But Sirius is great, we met in jail actually. So I kind of owe it to you." Buffy smiled at Faith who couldn't help but grin back.  
 "What a turn around," Faith said reflectively. "I actually find myself liking you B. Weird."  
 "Stranger things have happened," Buffy replied. "For example, there's me finding myself liking you."

They arrived at Buffy's home and Joyce opened the door before they had reached the porch.  
 "Buffy I was so worried," she began. "I though you'd been hurt or worse." She stopped talking and stared at Faith. "Honey, are you aware who that is? Did you hit your head?"

 "Mom, it's fine," Buffy insisted and she moved her mother aside so she and Faith could enter the house. "Faith's gonna stay with us for a while, she's probably gonna stay here when I've gone, take care of you."

 Joyce nodded mutely.   
 "You can have the spare room," Buffy told Faith. "Upstairs, third door on the left." Faith bounded up the stairs.  
 "Honey are you sure about this?" Joyce said when Faith was out of earshot. "This girl tried to kill you."

 "She wants to be better," Buffy said firmly. "We can help her; we can really make a difference for her." Joyce looked up the stairs at where Faith had just passed.  
 "Am I in any danger from her?" Joyce asked.  
 "No, you aren't," Buffy said and she believed in what she said.   
 "Then she's welcome here," Joyce said, looking back at Buffy. "She can take care of me and I'll take care of her."  
 "Thanks Mrs Summers," Faith said sincerely, rejoining them.   
 "Call me Joyce," Joyce replied with a friendly smile. "Now you two better get some sleep."  
  
As dusk was falling Buffy awoke. She felt rested for the first time in days and got up and showered and dressed quickly. Looking in on Faith, she saw that she was till asleep. She left some clothes for Faith and then headed downstairs. Her mother had just returned from work and Buffy told her to tell Faith to join her when she woke up before heading to Giles.  
When she reached Giles' apartment, she was confronted by Willow and Xander.  
 "What were you thinking bringing her here?" Willow demanded.  
 "Relax guys," Buffy said calmingly and sat down next to Sirius, kissing him lightly. "She wants to reform and I want to help her."

 Willow and Xander sat down in chairs facing her and Giles joined them. Oz sat listening to Giles' old Beatles records but took off the earphones when he saw the serious expressions on everyone's faces.  

 "But she tried to kill me and Xander," Willow protested. "What makes you think she can reform?"

 "If I'd killed someone," Buffy began, her voice quavering. "And then gone off the tracks, would you be able to forgive me?"

 "Well, yes," Xander said, looking awkward. "But Buffy, that's different-"   
"No it isn't," Buffy said breaking him off. "Faith's never had anyone looking out for her, never had anyone willing to help her when she needed it. But we are." The group sat in silence.

 "I'm willing to help her," Giles said slowly. "She could be a great slayer. She deserves that chance." Slowly Willow and Xander nodded.

 "Thank you," Faith said sincerely and they all whirled round to see her standing in the doorway. "I'm not sure I deserve it, but thank you. And I'm sorry for what I did before." Buffy smiled at her reassuringly and the others did too.  
 "Now that's over with," Giles said, cleaning his glasses. "Would you go be the Slayers and patrol?"

Buffy and Faith, accompanied by Sirius walked to the graveyard as dusk finally became night. The moon was bright and moonlight lit their path as they walked amongst the graves.  
 "This must have had some effect on you," Sirius said. "Wandering graveyards throughout your adolescence."  
 "Probably," Buffy said with a shrug and Faith nodded. They continued walking in silence, Sirius marginally worried about their nonchalance. 

 "What are you expecting to find?" Sirius asked a few minutes later.  
 "Not much," Buffy admitted. "I doubt we'll be ambushed, if the cult is that big then they already know who we are. But if we can find someone getting attacked then maybe we can get some information." They continued walking until simultaneously Buffy and Faith halted and listened.  
 "You hear that?" Faith murmured.  
 "Yep," Buffy confirmed. "Let's go." She and Faith took off running and Sirius transformed into his dog form to keep up with them. They crossed the graveyard and leapt into the woods. Deep in the centre they saw a woman lying on the floor with two males standing over her. Buffy and Faith ran up and pulled the vampires off the women. With their combined effort, they finished them off quickly.  
They grinned at each other, both pleased with the way they worked together. Then Faith approached the woman on the ground.  
 "Do you think they finished her?" Faith muttered, noting the bloody stain on her neck. She bent over her and Sirius was about to speak his concerns when then woman leapt up and bit into Faith's neck. Faith leapt backwards but the woman kept a firm grip.  
Faith grabbed the vampires head and tried to wrench her off but it took Buffy jamming her stake into the woman's leg before she let go.  
 "Jesus!" Faith yelled. "You bitch!" She swore at the vampire who smiled, game face still on and fangs coated in Faith's blood.

"Slayer blood," she murmured. "Delicious."

 Buffy stared at her, the mark on her forehead was in gold, imprinted onto her forehead and Buffy got powerful vibes off of her.  
 "Mary?" she said questioningly, taking in the vampires brown hair carefully tucked into a bun and the gold necklace that hung around her neck. She was tall, thin but powerful, Buffy could tell. 

 "You got it, Buffy is it?" Mary replied, running a hand to smooth her hair. "Thought I'd pay you and Faith a visit. See what we're up against. We haven't had a slayer in…well I can't say how long. But we're so excited to be in your company again; they say once you've had slayer blood, you never go back." Faith growled, but Buffy grabbed her arm.  
 "What are you doing here?" she hissed. Mary smiled.

 "Just checking out the town," she said, licking her lips free of Faith's blood. "You've got to love a hellmouth, it's just so evil." Buffy glanced sideways at faith and Faith grasped her meaning. Simultaneously they leapt into battle with this woman. 

Faith roundhouse kicked while Buffy punched at Mary. Mary easily blocked them both, casually as if it was easy for her. She picked Buffy up and threw her against a tree and Faith punched her. Angrily, snarling now, Mary kicked Faith and then punched her, sending her reeling. Buffy was up again and attacked the woman, punching her and then kicking her to the ground. But Mary was incessant, jumping up with more agility than Buffy had seen in anyone, and throwing Buffy against the tree again.   
Buffy landed hard, was winded and leant against the tree panting.  
 "It's been fun slayers," Mary said, again smoothing her hair. "See you around." She spun and ran off deep into the forest.  
   
Sirius was by Buffy's side instantly.   
 "Are you okay?" he asked concernedly, eyes and hands checking her for broken bones or cuts.  
 "I'm okay, Buffy said wearily, getting up. "Been better." She limped over to Faith who was groaning.  
 "Faith you okay?" she asked, kneeling down next to her.  
 "Also been better," Faith groaned. "Man she kicked our asses." Sirius helped Faith up and the two slayers stood and assessed their injuries.  
 "Your neck okay?" Buffy asked, pointing at where Mary had bitten Faith.  
 "She just took a big chunk of flesh," Faith said, feeling the wound tenderly. "She wasn't drinking."   
 "She was wicked strong," Buffy said worriedly. "Like nothing we've faced before, stronger than facing Angelus or even you."

 "I know," Faith agreed. "She was so fast; her reflexes were like nothing I've ever seen. And there are five like that." 

 Buffy groaned.  
 "This is gonna be rough," she said biting her lip. "But I'm up for it. You?"  
 "You know me, B," Faith said with a half smile. "Always up for a little slayage. Or a lot of slayage in this case. We can take 'em."

"I hope you're right," Buffy said. She, Faith and Sirius began to walk away from the clearing they had been in when they stopped at the sight of flashing lights coming at them from all directions.  
 "Woah, looks like the aliens have landed," Faith murmured and they looked all around them, mystified by the lights.   
Units of men burst through the trees into the clearing, and surrounded Faith, Sirius and Buffy, all the men brandishing swords or axes. Commander Grey steeped into the circle.  
 "Which one of them was here?" he barked at them and Buffy saw Faith start to grin beside her.

 "What do you mean, sir?" Faith said innocently, batting her eyelashes at the Commander.

 "Which member of the cult," he replied looking curiously at Faith. "Are you a civilian? Someone get her out of here." Two men ran forward to accost Faith but she took them out quickly. 

 "Commander Grey," Buffy began, barely suppressing a smile. "May I present the other slayer." The commander took a step back to both Faith and Buffy's gratification.  
 "I assure you we are both real," Buffy said. "Now, you asked which member was here I believe. We'll tell you that if you give us the names of all the top five." Grey glared at her.  
 "Fine," he barked. "Mary, Vlad, Samuel, Antoinette, and the leader Henry."

 "What's with all the simple names?" Buffy asked curiously. Grey eyed her imperiously.   
 "They chose it that way," Grey replied superiorly. "When you join the top of the Cult you become simply one name."  
 "Kind of like Madonna and Cher," Faith commented and Grey glared at her.  
 "We saw Mary," Buffy cut in before something violent started.   
 "You must accompany us to be questioned," Grey barked.   
 "I don't think so," Faith said. "See me and my girl B here are a little tired. We just wanna sleep." She stared at grey who stared right back.   
 "Fine," Grey said, breaking the gaze. "But I've said it once and I'll say it again: a slayer, even two slayers have no chance against the Antichrist."

 "Just wait," Buffy promised him. "You'll be kissing our asses before this is over."  
 "Because you fared so successfully against Mary?" Grey commented silkily. 

*****

Woah mega long chapter, hope you like!


	27. Checking out the opposition

  
Hey got my first mean review today, it was quite interesting actually. Go read it, I quite like it.  
 Genesis – if you don't like my fic, then don't read it. Sorry if I've botched it for you and you are losing interest, but frankly I don't care. 

  
Anyway thanks to:

Wllw979 – yeah I like Faith and Buffy too. And I see what you mean about the forgiveness, maybe it was a little quick but I'm thinking that being with Sirius might have mellowed Buffy a bit. And the fact that in this instance Faith hadn't done as much to Buffy, whereas in the show she had tried to kill her mom, slept with Riley and stolen Buffy's body. Also I wanted to move the story along quickly!

Sierra-Falls- glad you killed it, yes that's what I was going with for Grey, a bit of Snape, a bit of Quentin Travers maybe and a few other influences.

ScruffyWes – yes England should be in about three more chapters I'm thinking. Though I make no promises. 

Becks89 – thanks for the review and the update, great chapter btw, I'm about to go review it! 

Christiana – yeah I will be developing the Buffy and Sirius relationship more. Harry Potter will be when all the Sunnydale stuff is wrapped up, as I said in about three more chapters. 

Tiger Tiger2 – Yes that would be nice but I haven't got any plans for Spike in this story at the moment. Sorry. 

Alexandra the Half-Wolf – glad you like it still, don't worry they'll be back in England soon. Loads of people are asking for that!

**Chapter 27 – Checking out the opposition **

Buff, Faith and Sirius returned to Giles' home, both Faith and Buffy fuming at the way they had been treated by Commander Grey. Giles managed to calm them enough to get the names that the Commander had given them and then they set to work researching the other three, mostly through accounts of the vampire's actions. Sirius and Buffy took Antoinette, Xander, Oz and Willow looked into Vlad and Faith and Giles researched Henry. Anya simply sat on the sofa filing her nails and throwing out useless demon gossip when she felt like it.  
  
 "Okay so what have we got?" Buffy said a few hours later. She munched on a cookie that Giles had got out for them.  
 "Well Vlad's gonna be a tricky one," Xander said, also eating cookie and spraying crumbs on Willow opposite him. "He's the youngest, killed a vampire called Francis to get his position. Worked his way up through the Cult, no noble blood like the others, he was a peasant during the Industrial revolution so he's pretty young. It's rumoured he once had a thing with Drusilla." Buffy raised her eyebrows and Willow continued.  
 "He's into eating women mostly," Willow said, scanning a book in front of her. "So he's gonna love you guys. He's vicious, not much reason in his kills, pretty much kills what he sees." Buffy and Faith nodded and Sirius continued.  
 "We did Antoinette," he started. "She's an old noble woman, sired by Mary about three hundred years ago. They are close, like to hunt together. Twisted like all the others, likes to kill people and leave the corpses for other people to find. Got an account here from a monk in 1740 who found his monastery all dead, seated in the pews with their eyes open. Kind of hard to understand since he went mad after that." Buffy took over with her part of the research.  
 "She's French," she continued, "Hates America, thinks it's uncultured. Has a slayer complex, she's the only one who's never killed one and she's looking to catch up." 

She looked up at Giles and faith.  
 "Okay so what are we looking at for the first?" she asked tiredly. "Don't sugar coat it.  
 "I'm not sure that we could sugar coat this," Giles said apologetically. "Henry, born of his father, also called Henry in England in approximately 1170. Sired at the age of 25, when he was just about to take up his father's position. Worked his way up the Cult, killed the previous leader, a Viking known as Erik to get where he did. Therefore he's about eight hundred years old."  
 "This guy is wicked fast," Faith continued. "Never lost a battle, killed five slayers in his time. Powerful, strong, has that mind control thing down. Basically unbeatable. Plus it said he went to Durmstrang, dunno what that is but the writer seemed pretty in awe of that." The only one who didn't look non-plussed was Sirius.

 "Dark Wizarding School," he explained. "Old and pretty elite, my family wanted me to go there. They reckon that they actually teach them the dark arts there, instead of teaching them how to defend against them."  
 "Then this guy has magic as well," Buffy said with a sigh. "This is gonna be tough."

Buffy and Sirius headed to Willy's shortly, as Buffy wanted to know where they were going to find the Antichrist.  
 "If it isn't my favourite slayer," Willy greeted her as she entered. "The other one's not around is she?" Sirius eyed Buffy and she shrugged.  
 "What can I get you?" Willy said, polishing a glass. "A couple of Polgara demon eyeballs? Or just a nice frosty glass of blood?" 

 "Just some information," Buffy said. "Cult of the Antichrist. Any idea where they're staying while they're in town?"

 "Oh yeah, I heard those guys had come to town," Willy said vaguely. "Well you know me; I don't like to say much." Buffy grabbed his throat and pulled him over the bar.  
 "How about now?" she said sweetly.  
 "Alright, alright," he pulled out of her grasp and smoothed his shirt. "Heard from a couple of vampires, not members mind you, that they're staying up at the old mansion, you know, where Angel lived. Rumour has it they've done it up pretty nice, those high members like to live in style." He walked back round the bar and Buffy nodded, having got what she came for. She and Sirius were just about to leave when Sirius grabbed her arm to stop her.  
 "What's that?" Sirius said pointing to something on a shelf behind Willy.  
 "What the bottle?" Willy asked. "Well, it's a little concoction that some of the customers like, I call it a Willy special. You take some kitten tail juice and then-"

 "Not that," Sirius cut in impatiently. "That stick in front of it."  
 "Oh this?" Willy said picking it up. "Some guy gave it to my grandfather a long time ago when he owned this bar. Said he'd never had better Firewhisky. It's kind of a family heirloom."  
 "Can I see it?" Sirius asked urgently and Buffy was curious too. 

 "Be careful with it," Willy warned handing it over. "It's special to me." Sirius held it and examined it closely, looking at the full length of it detail. He brandished it, waved it and said 'avis.' A flock of small twittering birds came of the end of the wand and vanished after a few seconds.

 "Well, I never knew it could do that," Willy said in surprise. "And in all the years I've had it as well." Sirius was excited; it had been a long time since he'd used a wand and it felt good to use his magic again.  
 "I want to buy this off of you," he said to Willy. "I'll pay anything."  
 "No can do," Willy replied, shaking his head. "That's priceless; you can't buy memories like that."

 "Well can I at least borrow it?" Sirius said desperately. "You can have it back before I leave Sunnydale. I'll pay you.  It won't get damaged, I promise." Willy was wavering, so Sirius pulled out a handful of galleons from his pocket.  
 "Alright," Willy said, grabbing the galleons from his hand. "But I want it back. I've got some nasty friends." Sirius thanked him and he and Buffy walked out of the bar.  
 "Good Luck Slayer," Willy called after them. "You're sure gonna need it!" 

Sirius and Buffy returned to Giles, both slightly more optimistic now they had the use of magic. They showed the others what the wand could do, including a demonstration of stunning performed by Sirius and Xander.  
 "Just stand in front of the pile of cushions," Sirius instructed and Xander obeyed. Sirius lifted the wand.  
 "Stupefy," he said and a bolt of red light flew out of the wand tip and hit Xander who went stiff as a board and keeled over backwards, missing the cushion pile completely.  
 "Oh my god, you killed him!" Willow exclaimed, rushing forward to try and feel for a pulse.  
 "He's not dead," Sirius said laughing. "Enervate." Xander regained consciousness and sat up, blinking dazedly and rubbing his back.  
 "Ouch," he murmured. "Does it always hurt that much?"

 "Only when you miss the cushions," Buffy teased. Willow helped Xander up.  
 "That should be great," Buffy said delightedly. "If you can do that magicky thing, then me and Faith can stake the vamps."  
 "I can probably to some other stuff too," Sirius said thoughtfully. "I can shot flames at them, which would work too right? Plus other things like the impedimenta jinx which would slow them down and some other jinxes. Maybe diffindo to cut off their heads. But I can't do the unforgivables; I'd have the Improper Use of Magic Office, swooping down on me, plus loads of Aurors…." The only one who had some idea of what Sirius was talking about was Buffy and they all stared at him blankly.

 "Anyway," Faith said. "When are we going to move in, take some action?"

 "I don't think we can just walk in there," Giles said. "We need to see the place first, investigate what we're facing, see what kind of numbers there are."  
Buffy nodded.  
 "So what are we waiting for?" faith asked, jumping up. "Daylight's here that can be enough protection, let's go."  
   
Giles and Anya remained at Giles' home, continuing research, while the rest headed up towards the old mansion. The mansion held a lot of memories, for both Faith and Buffy, and a lot of pain. They exchanged awkward glances as it came into sight, but continued walking up. They entered the courtyard through a side entrance, careful to keep out of sight and one by one they lined up beneath the window, so they could hear what was going on inside and see just about. Sunlight shone down on their backs so they weren't worried about the risk of getting attacked.  
Inside, there was apparently a meeting going on. The vampires all stood in the room, numbering over fifty and on a platform sat four vampires, one of which Buffy, Sirius and Faith recognised to be Mary. Also on the platform stood a tall, broad shouldered man that they took to be Henry. He was very tall, had black hair that was neatly trimmed and dark eyes that looked almost black. Power simply radiated off of him and they could all see a certain degree of fear in the eyes of the watching vampires, and even those on stage.  
The room had been transformed; they really did like to live in style. Thick rugs lay on the floor, and tapestries hung from the walls. Along one of the walls, however, was chained four human, all apparently just about alive and sporting a variety of bite marks and what looked like torture wounds. 

There was a clear hierarchy in the room, the five on stage were clearly the most powerful, and both Buffy and Faith had never seen more formidable looking vampires. In the audience the first few rows of vampires were taller and stronger looking than those behind them, clearly divided into the second and third levels. Henry on the platform was speaking, a wand hung at his waist which Sirius noticed, and they all listened:  
 "The hell mouth provides the perfect opportunity for us," Henry said, gesturing with broad, muscled arms. "The darkness here is calling to our Order to rise up and rid the world of these filthy soldiers. I want to taste slayer blood again, feel it running through my veins. Here is our chance to vanquish the armies of the Church once and for all and to build our future as leaders of this world!" The room erupted in cheers and yelling and all of the Scoobies felt a distinct cult vibe from them, this man had truly inspired them to feel, to believe in his words. Henry spread his arms to Mary and she stood up.   
 "I have seen the slayers," she said imperiously and the room fell silent. "There are two of them, girls, children. They will put up no fight. Soon we shall drink deep from their bodies and their power shall fill us." The room once again filled with the noise of cheering and one by one the Scoobies crept out of the courtyard.  
  
 "There's too many for you guys," Buffy protested. "Way too many."  
 "I think we can take them," Xander argued. "If you can handle the five big guys, then we can take the rest." Buffy sighed.  
 "Look we'll discuss this later," she said. "We've got to patrol. I don't want these guys getting any more followers than they've already got." Faith, Sirius and Buffy headed out of the door.   
 

"Two days until Christmas then," Sirius said conversationally as they crossed the graveyard that had become so familiar lately.  
 "Yeah, I wanna get all this wrapped up before that happens," Buffy said firmly. "I promised mom we'd have a family Christmas." They walked across and then stopped when they reached the crypt that had long before held the route to the master's underground home. 

 "You hear something?" Faith asked Buffy who had stopped them.  
 "Maybe," she said, still listening. "Or just my slayer sense tingling." She crept up to the door and listened, then pushed it open sharply. A rat ran out of the door, running past Buffy's ankles. She laughed, relieved.   
 "Just a bit jumpy I guess," she said, grinning.  
 "Not wizout reason," a heavily accented voice said and they all turned. One of the five top vampires stood before them, a woman that they didn't recognise.  
 "Antoinette, I suppose," Buffy said tensely. The woman smiled, her game face already on and her pearly fangs glinting in the moonlight.  
 "Zat would be correct," she replied.  
 "We heard about you," Faith said boredly. "I suppose you're planning to kill us, drink our blood and all that jazz." Antoinette narrowed her eyes. 

 "Yes, well I have some catching up to do I think," she replied. She leapt into action and so did Buffy and Faith, kicking, punching and generally blocking what was thrown at them. Sirius held his wand pointed at them but at the time they were moving so fast that he couldn't guarantee hitting Antoinette by firing a curse. He watched helpless as Buffy was thrown against the stone wall of the crypt and Faith continued to fight. 

She was also thrown off and he took his chance to fire some blue flames at Antoinette. Her left sleeve caught fire and she screamed and threw herself on the ground to put out the flames. Sirius fired a stunner at her but she rolled and he missed. She jumped up and picked him up by the throat throwing him backwards, against the crypt. He was winded and his back felt tender but he climbed up unsteadily. Antoinette growled at him and ran towards him but he transformed into his dog formed and ran forward and bit her leg. He shook it incessantly and broke the skin. She kicked him off but the distraction gave Faith and Buffy the opportunity to attack her again. They caught her off guard, punching her to the ground, but once down she kicked out Buffy's legs from under her.  
Faith pinned her, and Buffy, from her vantage point on the ground, pulled out the axe Giles had given her and severed Antoinette's neck in one chop. She crumbled into dust and the slayers lay on the ground, exhausted. Sirius stumbled over and collapsed next to them. 

"You okay honey?" Buffy asked, out of breath.   
 "Yeah," Sirius murmured, feeling his ribs tenderly.

Before they could make any move to get up, they were surrounded once again. Too exhausted to bother, Buffy, Sirius and Faith just remained on the ground as the soldiers in their black fatigues surrounded them. Commander Grey stood over them, looking down in disgust at their lack of effort to get up. 

 "Stand up," he barked and Faith laughed out loud. Buffy however struggled to her feet.  
 "Have we proved ourselves to you now?" she said, squaring up to Grey. "Did you see what we just did? Are we still a couple of stupid little girls?" Grey remained silent, staring Buffy in the eyes.

 "I was impressed by your work," Grey said finally and Buffy couldn't stop her jaw from dropping.  
 "Didn't expect that," she said with a grin and she could have sworn she saw the slightest hint of a smile on Grey's face.   
 "I'll level with you," he said, still grave. "This army hasn't a lot of faith in slayers. Over the years we've seen a lot of failures, and frankly we lost our belief in their power. But what we've just witnessed has just changed our perception. I think we should join forces." Buffy's jaw dropped further.

 "I have just seen three of you take out one of the Cult leaders." Grey continued. "In all the years of our organisation, a leader has never been killed by less than ten warriors, and never without any casualties." Faith stood up now.  
 "Can I just have a word with my girl for a second?" she said to the Commander and dragged Buffy out of the circle and out of earshot. Sirius left alone in the circle, stood up awkwardly and stood in the circle uncomfortably, grinning at the Commander but stopping when he saw his stern face.  
 "You look familiar," Grey barked.   
 "Oh, I just have one of those faces," Sirius said with a weak smile.

  
 "You aren't seriously considering collaborating with this guy are you?" Faith said furiously to Buffy. 

"We don't have many choices," Buffy said. "Despite what Xander says, there's no way they can hold off the second level guys while we battle the big guys, but with these numbers we can."  
 "But we can't trust that guy," Faith argued. "He would stab us in the back in a second B."  
 "I know that," Buffy insisted. "But we need him and he needs us. Without some slayer power he's got no chance of taking out the top level and you can see that he's dying to do that." Faith looked at her critically for a few moments and then nodded.  
 "Okay I'm in," she said finally. "But keep your eye on this guy, B. I don't trust him. They re-entered the circle, where Sirius was extremely pleased to see them. 

 "We're in," Faith said and Buffy nodded in agreement.  
 "But this needs to be done before Christmas," Buffy warned grey. "Because I promised my mom a family Christmas and I intend to keep my promise."  
 "Fine," Grey replied. "Tomorrow then. Night time, less civilian danger and we can take the fight outside. Meet here at nine. Don't be late." 

*****

I think this is the longest chapter in the world. Well maybe just the longest chapter I've ever written. But please read and then review. It only takes a second!


	28. Victory

Wow lots of good feed back last chapter. Keep reviewing I enjoying reading them so much!

Thanks to:

Miss_kitty

Miz – what do you mean by hm..? 

ScruffyWes 

Christiana – lol thanks for the rant! I'm a big Sirius fan but I actually don't like Faith that much. Eliza Dushku is cool, but I prefer Buffy in the TV series. That's just me though.

Tiger Tiger2 

Tituba

GoddessEris – yeah torching it would be a good idea but what would be the fun in that?! We'd miss out on all the excitement of a battle!

Alexandra the half-wolf 

Becks89

**Chapter 28 – Victory **

Buffy filled the rest of the Scoobies in on the battle, when they returned to Giles'.  
 "You took out Antoinette?" Giles said, removing his glasses in astonishment. "One of the top of the cult? Good grief." Faith, Buffy and Sirius exchanged grins.  
 "We're coming with you," Xander said forcefully and Willow and Oz nodded vehemently. Buffy frowned.  
 "It's really dangerous," she attempted but she was drowned out but the others.   
 "Not a word," Willow warned her. "I may not be able to slay you, but I can throw a pretty good hissy fit." 

Buffy stopped talking and grinned.  
 "Just don't die," she warned them. "Now I'm gonna sleep."   
Morning was breaking again and the lack of sleep was really catching up on all of them. They needed to be rested for the battle, as much as possible.  
 "Okay if I crash here?" Buffy said sleepily and Giles nodded. She promptly fell asleep on the sofa, curled up with Sirius.

Much later in the day as the sun was setting, they all began to wake up and prepare themselves for battle. Using the selection of weapons in Giles' trunk and some from Buffy's home, they kitted themselves out to fight. Each of them had a few stakes on them and a bottle of holy water for emergencies. They also all held swords or axes. Buffy carried her axe that the Scoobies had given her before she left for England and the knife that Sirius had bought her in Diagon Alley. Sirius offered Faith the knife of hers that Buffy had given him but she told him to keep it.  
 "You saved our asses with that magic stuff," she commented and so he held onto it, along with his newly borrowed wand.  
One they were all ready, they set off for the graveyard. Sunnydale was quiet; it was as if the coming battle had kept everyone inside their houses. They walked as a group, a tiny army in their own right, to the graveyard, all keeping an eye out for any danger. 

  
Grey's army was already assembled once they arrived, the army numbering over one hundred soldiers, more than Buffy had seen before.  
 "Are you ready?" he asked fiercely when they arrived and, next to Buffy, Willow quailed. Xander simply started laughing until Grey glared at him.  
 "Looks like," Buffy muttered, looking around at the masses of soldiers in awe.  
 "Then we'd better get start-" Grey began but he was cut off. His eyes popped and he gurgled and fell forward, nearly landing on Willow who jumped out of the way of his descent. 

Behind the mass of soldiers stood the gathered masses of the Cult of the Antichrist. Buffy pushed her way through the soldiers to the front, facing the Cult and the other Scoobies joined her quickly.   
The four remaining top members stood at the front of the group.  
 "Thought you'd surprise us," Henry snarled, his game face on already. "We know about all your plans, that fool Grey never could organise a decent assault." Buffy ran her eyes over the masses, there appeared to be about thirty of what looked like the second level members and forty lower members, plus the four who stood at the front.  
 "I must say," Henry continued, eyes fixed on Buffy. "We were impressed with your work on Antoinette. Never has a slayer been able to kill one of our elite, but no matter."

 "You didn't reckon on us," Buffy said fiercely. "You'll be sorry though."

 Henry laughed, loudly, throwing his head back and his laughter filled the night.  
 "I shall enjoy drinking you," he chuckled. "Feisty." His eyes moved to Faith.  
 "And the other slayer, Faith. The dark slayer." Faith scowled and he chuckled.

 "You will perhaps be even more delicious." 

Buffy stood tensely at the front of the soldiers. Glancing behind her for a second, she saw fear in their eyes and she could understand it. They had just lost their leader and she hoped that they would follow herself and her friends.   
 Henry walked forward a few paces, so he was only a few metres in front of Buffy and faith and sniffed the air.  
 "Fear," he said, closing his eyes and flaring his nostrils. "Delicious." Behind her, Buffy felt the soldiers shifting uncomfortably.  
 She decided to take action and also took a few steps forward. She squared up to Henry and he stared down at her imperiously. 

 "Your mind is hardened," he said in a low voice. "You have been controlled before." Buffy didn't speak, just stared at him. She could feel him trying to enter her mind, trying to take control and she recognised the sensation from what the Master had done to her. She held him out though; she didn't want to ever have anyone in her head again.   
Henry's hand shot out and grabbed her throat suddenly, not tight, just holding it with his icy hand.  
 "You have been tasted little one," he murmured. "I shall enjoy killing you." Buffy did the only thing she could think out and kicked him with all her strength in the groin.  
 "That's what I did to him," she hissed furiously and around her the battle erupted.

 She was dimly aware of the fighting around her but it did not affect her, as she circled Henry. 

She was about to spring at him when he pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. Buffy paled considerably, there wasn't much she could do against that, but the next moment Sirius pushed her out of the way, his wand held up.  
 "Go, help Faith," he yelled as his eyes fixed on Henry whose face twisted into an evil grin.  Buffy moved out of the way and watched for a split second as Sirius began to duel. She had never seen him do magic before and despite her limited knowledge she could see he was a good dueller. Their wands flashed as they shot curses at one another, dodged one another's and blocked them. Buffy didn't stop for long; she joined Faith who was fighting Samuel.   
They fought seamlessly, fitting together and pre empting one another's movements. Blood pounded in Buffy's veins, the battle giving her speed, strength and agility she didn't know she possessed. Between them, they finished Samuel quickly, Faith staking him while Buffy held him in place, and then they were attacked by Mary and Vlad together. 

In her ears she heard yelling from the battle, voices that sounded like Giles' and Xander's yelling out instructions to the army of where to go and who to attack. She felt proud of her friends and fought more fiercely.  

Faith was wounded and Buffy could tell it was slowing her down a little. Her arm was bleeding, a wound caused by the sharp nails of Mary.  
 Buffy fought Vlad, who was tall and slim and very pale. He was quick and silent, and faster than Buffy could comprehend. He pushed her back against a tree and reached for her neck but as his hand reached for her she slashed at it with her knife and cut it off. Vlad yelled in pain and blood spurted on Buffy's white jumper.

 "That was my favourite!" she exclaimed furiously. She pulled out her stake and jammed it into his chest, causing him to crumble into dust.  
Not missing a beat, Buffy ran to Faith who was not faring so well with Mary. Mary had deliberately moved their fight out of the battle and Buffy could see Faith was tiring. As Buffy ran over, Faith fell and Mary jumped on her.   
Pinning her, Mary tipped Faith's head back and bared her fangs.  
 "I remember this," she said, yellow eyes fixed on Faith's brown ones. Buffy reached them just as her fangs were about to sink into Faith's neck and pulled her off of Faith. Faith jumped up, grinned at Buffy and together they took on Mary. 

Mary was fast but Faith and Buffy had really got their rhythm by this point. Buffy knew they had nearly won, when she heard Sirius yelling. Faith waved her away and she ran from them.

Buffy ran through crowds of fighting vampires and humans, registering in the back of her mind when she passed Willow, Oz, Xander and Giles, listening to Sirius yell. She found him writhing on the ground, Henry stood over him, pointing his wand at him. Buffy kick Henry's arm, dislodging his wand and breaking the spell. Henry retaliated by punching her, sending her flying against a nearby gravestone. But Sirius was up by this point and he continued his duel with Henry.  
Knowing she would feel it in the morning, Buffy climbed up, wincing and once she had confirmed that nothing was broken, staked a few of the minions that plagued the soldiers. After fighting Vlad, Mary and Samuel, they were easy and she soon turned her attention to Sirius and Henry.   
 "Stupefy," Sirius yelled firing a bolt of red light at Henry, but Henry dived and it missed him. He fired a bolt of white light at Sirius in return, which Sirius blocked by conjuring a sliver shield.  
 "Petrificus totalus," Sirius yelled and the curse his Henry, causing his arms and legs to snap to his sides and become stiff as a board. Henry fell over backwards. 

 "Kill him!" Sirius yelled to Buffy and she ran over to his stiff form. Clutching her axe, she lifted her arm high and swung it down, severing Henry's neck. He dusted immediately. 

 Before she could move, Buffy was besieged by more Cult minions but she killed them easily. The fight was over, a few stray vampires were being killed but the rest were dust or had fled. Faith joined Buffy, having finished off Mary. 

Once the last of the vampires had been killed, the remaining soldiers and Scoobies grouped. Oz, Willow, Xander and Giles had escaped largely uninjured. The soldier numbers had dropped but many had survived the battle.  
 "Good work everyone," Buffy said and everyone cheered.   
 "What do we do now?" Faith asked Buffy. "About these guys I mean." Before Buffy could reply, a tall blonde soldier approached them.  
 "Commander Carl Jones," he said extending a hand to Buffy and then Faith which they shook. "I was second in command to Commander Grey. On behalf of the army I'd like to thank you for your help. It could not have been achieved without your assistance." 

 "You're nicer than the last guy," Faith said, staring at him. "And cuter too."  
 "Faith!" Buffy admonished out of the side of her mouth.  
 "Thank you miss," Jones replied and faith gave Buffy an I-told-you-so grin.  
 "We couldn't have done it without you either," Buffy said truthfully. "But what will you do now? The Antichrist is kinda done with."

 "There are always forces of darkness challenging those of light," Jones replied with a shrug. "You of all should know that. Thank you again. And have a good Christmas." Buffy smiled as Jones called together his army and they marched away, their black uniforms fading into the darkness.  
 

Their success in battle meant that the next day Buffy got the family Christmas she had promised her mother. Buffy, Joyce, Faith, Sirius, Giles, Xander, Anya, Oz and Willow spent the day at Buffy's house, eating the food that Joyce made and exchanging presents. 

 "A perfect Christmas wouldn't you say," Buffy said in the evening, as she relaxed with Sirius and sipped mulled wine. "First we avert the apocalypse, and then we eat." Sirius smiled and kissed her forehead.  
 "You know we've got to go back soon right?" Sirius asked her. "You do still want to come back?"   
 "Of course, dummy," Buffy said, kissing him on the arm which was the nearest part of him to her lips. "We've got a mission." Sirius grinned and held her close to him, for the millionth time marvelling at how lucky he was to have her. 


	29. Happy Birthday Buffy

Anyone that's reading my other current fic 'Changes' will be pleased to know that after about a million years of nothing, I have actually updated! So go and read it and let me know what you think!

Read and review as always!

Thanks to:

ScruffyWes

Christiana – lol you're welcome

Tiger Tiger2 – yeah he was bugging me too.

Prophetess of hearts

Miz

GoddessEris

Alexandra the half-wolf

Chamredfanatic3000

Becks89 – yay a per celare update! Now all you need to do is update TYE… 

**Chapter 29 – Happy Birthday Buffy**

Buffy and Sirius remained in Sunnydale for New Year and then packed to head back to England. Apart from the potential apocalypse, they'd had a really good time in Sunnydale, Sirius had got to know Buffy's friends and they had got to know him in turn. Buffy had also hung out with Faith a lot and Buffy was sure that Faith was well on the way to recovery. Sirius had returned the wand to Willy who had gone as far to say that he was the most honest human he'd ever met.   
  


It was a sad group that gathered to say goodbye to Sirius and Buffy at the bus station.  
 "Take care of yourself honey," Joyce said hugging her daughter tightly. "We'll be writing to 'Joan Smith' and I'll send you birthday present if you can send an owl to pick it up."  
 "Will do mom," Buffy promised. "And you be careful too. Remember to always carry that cross that Giles gave you."  
 "Don't worry B," Faith said. "I'll look out for her." Faith was going to stay with Joyce indefinitely, so Faith could have some stability, a good home and so that Joyce would have some company and protection. 

"Thanks. Take care of yourself too. And write to me when you can." Buffy said and impulsively hugged Faith. Faith let her for a moment before gently extracting herself. She grinned at Buffy.  

 "Sorry," Buffy apologized.   
 "It's okay," Faith said, still smiling.   
Buffy hugged Willow, Giles, Oz and Xander who all had words of encouragement and well wishing for her.   
Just before the bus was about to leave, Buffy and Sirius boarded, found their seats and then waved at the Scoobies as the bus pulled away until they could no longer see them.

"Home sweet home," Buffy announced as she fell out of the fireplace at the Shrieking Shack a few hours later. They had had an uneventful journey, getting the bus into LA and then flooing back to Scotland. To Sirius' delight, they hadn't run into Angel, though Buffy wasn't entirely convinced that he hadn't been watching her, but she didn't mention that to Sirius. 

In their absence, the Shrieking Shack had gained even more dust, resembling how it had looked when they had first arrived. Buffy dumped her backs on the floor and a cloud of dust flew up, making them both laugh.  
 "It feels good to be just again huh?" Buffy murmured, putting her arms round Sirius' neck and kissing him. He smiled and kissed her back. They kissed for a long time, getting increasingly passionate. Sirius lifted Buffy up and placed her on the table and they continued kissing. After what was minutes but felt like hours to them both, Buffy broke away.   
 "Um, I'd better go see… um the living room," she said hurriedly and practically ran from the room. Sirius followed her, a frown creasing his brow. Buffy sat on the sofa and she looked up as he entered the room.  
 "Sorry," she said and gave him a tiny helpless smile.  
 "Did I do something wrong?" he asked concernedly. "Because I really care about you Buffy and I don't want us to do anything you aren't completely comfortable with."  
 "No it's not you it's me," Buffy said apologetically. "I'm in love with you Sirius, and that scares me a little. And I want us to get intimate but I'm scared of what could happen."  
 "Because of Angel?" Sirius probed gently and Buffy nodded. 

 "After we slept together, and he lost his soul it was like I'd never known him," she said, staring unseeingly at the fireplace. "This man that I'd loved he was trying to kill me, kill my friends. Telling me he didn't love me, that he never had, that I….I had a lot to learn about men." She looked down at her feet and Sirius growled.   
 "It wasn't him," Buffy said, looking back up at him. "He'd lost his soul by then and he wanted to hurt me, for making him more human, but it just shattered my confidence. I just worry that it's gonna be like that with everyone, you know, you give them the goods and then they don't want you any more."

 "Buffy, I love you," Sirius said softly. "That means I'm gonna be here for you no matter what. When you're ready for us to be intimate then I'll be with you. I'm not gonna change like that, I want you to trust me."  
 "I do trust you," Buffy said, eyes shiny with tears. "I just get scared." Sirius put his arms around her and held her close to him. She relaxed into his arms.

Buffy opened her eyes what seemed like a few moments later and realised she had fallen asleep. She was still wrapped in Sirius' arms and she gazed at his peaceful face as he slept. Carefully moving his sleeve, she looked at his watch which was in English time and saw that it was early, six o clock in the morning.   
Careful not to wake him, Buffy disentangled herself from Sirius' arms and got up to stretch. She tiptoed into the kitchen and shivered, it was freezing in there. Buffy put on her shoes and coat and went out into the garden to collect some wood to make a fire. The air was even colder outside though the sky was blue and clean. Frost covered everything, white powder making the scene look sugar covered. Buffy wandered out of the garden, going round to the front of the house. She looked up at Hogwarts, also with a dusting of frost on it. The castle was lit up, as always and looked warm and inviting. Buffy shivered and decided to go back inside. 

She collected some wood and made a fire in the kitchen. Gradually the kitchen, and then the house, filled with warmth again. Buffy stared into the fire thinking for a long time, until Sirius came into the kitchen.  
 "Morning," he yawned, dropping a kiss on her head.  
 "Morning," she replied automatically. "Thought I'd go into Hogsmeade today, get some food, a paper and send an owl to Sunnydale." Sirius nodded.   
 "I'll stay here," she said, sitting down in a chair. "Got some things to do." Buffy raised an eyebrow.  
 "Anything to do with a certain persons birthday?" she asked playfully. Sirius chuckled.  
 "Maybe so, maybe not," he replied, equally as playfully. "You'll just have to wait and see." Buffy giggled and got up to go and get ready.

    
They settled back into their old routine after a few days, getting used to it just being the two of them again. And they both liked it that way, they fitted comfortably.

Just over a week after they came back, Buffy's birthday came around. The morning of her birthday she woke up, feeling like she was six years old again and genuinely thrilled that it was her birthday, despite the fact that her last few birthday's hadn't exactly been fun filled. She dressed quickly and ran downstairs where she found Sirius waiting for her in the kitchen.  
A banner hung from the cobwebbed rafters, bearing the message 'Happy Birthday Buffy!' Buffy grinned so much that she thought her face would split and gave Sirius a big hug. On the table were a cake, and a card and a wrapped present, both from Sirius. Buffy tore open the card, which was a simple card that Buffy could tell he had bought in LA. Inside it said, 'To my Buffy, Happy Birthday, Love always, Sirius xxx.' Buffy kissed him and then picked up her present.

It was a small wrapped box which Buffy opened carefully. The box inside was velvet covered and Buffy lifted the lid gingerly. Inside was a silver charm bracelet, which looked like an antique. From the bracelet, there hung only one charm, a tiny silver dog. 

 "Do you like it?" Sirius asked, anxiously scanning Buffy's face. She smiled.  
 "It's beautiful," she said sincerely. "I love it. Help me put it on." Carefully, Sirius lifted the bracelet out of the box and fastened it gently around her slender wrist. 

 "It's a Black family heirloom," he explained as Buffy looked at the little charm. "It took me a while to get hold of, but it worked out in the end."  
 "The little dog looks like you," Buffy said thoughtfully.

 "It means that even when I'm not by your side," Sirius said. "You can look at it and think of me." Buffy smiled.  
 "That was really corny, but really sweet," she said and kissed him. 

Later that day, Buffy walked down to the post office, where she picked up a package for 'Joan Smith.' She opened it when she got back to the Shrieking Shack and discovered it was a package of presents and letters from her family and friends. The package contained cards from Giles, here mom and Xander, Willow, Oz and Anya collectively. There was also a gift of some perfume, a leather jacket and some English money from her mom, a book on English demons from Giles, some CD's, a woolly jumper and a silver photo frame containing a photo of all of them from Xander, Willow and Oz, and Faith had enclosed a present, a silver charm in the shape of a cross.  
 "She asked what I was getting you and I told her," Sirius said with a shrug. Buffy attached the cross to her bracelet.   
 "It's like me and you," Buffy said reflectively. "Me with the cross and you, the little doggy." Sirius kissed the tip of Buffy's nose. 

 "Okay let's start the cake," Buffy declared. "I'm starving!"   
  



	30. Passwords

Hey it's been longer than expected since I last updated, but with all the problems with the reviews I wanted to wait until that was sorted since I kept getting about thirty of the same review delivered to my mailbox. 

This fic is becoming a lot longer than anticipated, thirty chapters already! There will probably be about another five so I hope you keep enjoying it! I've already got the sequel planned in my head, and I really want to get this written so I can write that because I'm really looking forward to it! Anyway here's the update, hope you like and give me some feedback!

Thanks to:

Christiana 

ScruffyWes- yeah I figured I'd give Buffy a break, I mean her birthdays are worryingly bad normally. 

Sierra-Falls- not so much a Freudian slip as a typo! Sorry, the killing was supposed to be liked lol. And perhaps it was a little anticlimactic but a lot of people wanted them to go back to England so I just obliged.

Draco-FutureBF

Becks89 – I NEED a TYE update otherwise I am going to pass out and die and not be able to update this fic! But thanks for the review!

Miss_kitty

Miz

Wllw979- hehe the singing would've been cool! 

**Chapter 30 – Passwords**

With Buffy's birthday gone, January quickly rolled into February. The weather was still cold and it was windy but the sky was bright and clear. Buffy and Sirius remained in their routine at the Shrieking Shack and just when they were just impatient for some action, it found them.

Buffy was in the kitchen heating some water so she could have a bath when she heard a familiar scratching on the door. She opened it and the cat walked in, raising its tail haughtily. It stared insolently at Buffy until she poured it some milk in a saucer.  

 "Sirius!" she hollered up the stairs and the cat glared at her with its yellow eyes. "The cat's back." Sirius padded downstairs and followed Buffy into the kitchen. 

 "It dropped that," Buffy said pointing to a piece of paper the cat had left by the door and Sirius picked it up. It was slightly gooey with cat saliva but he read it regardless.  
 "Passwords," he read out loud. "Scurvy cur, oddsbodkins, pogrebin, spellotape." He looked up at Buffy with a huge grin.  
 "Do you know what this is?" he said, barely masking his excitement and Buffy shook her head. Sirius picked her up and twirled her around in a circle, causing her to giggle.   
 "He brought me the passwords for the common room," Sirius said excitedly. "That means I can get in and find Peter!" Buffy grinned and hugged Sirius. 

 "That's great," she exclaimed and Sirius kissed her forehead. He moved over to the cat, where it stood watching them and transformed into his dog form. Eagerly, he bounded forward and licked the cat, which stood there, purring softly. Buffy watched them and then picked up and examined the precious piece of paper. The handwriting was scrawled and hurried. Sirius changed back and the cat walked out of the kitchen leisurely. 

 "I'm going in tonight," Sirius said determinedly. "I can get in the same way as before, they can't have found it and then I can go into the common room, find Harry's dormitory and then get the rat." Buffy nodded.  
 "You know I'm coming with you right?" she said and Sirius looked at her. Her jaw was set resolutely.  
 "But we could get caught if you come," Sirius said bluntly.  
 "I have slayer stealth," Buffy replied. "And you can't stop me coming. You came with me in Sunnydale on patrol." Sirius stared at her for moments longer and then nodded.  

At about midnight that evening, Sirius and Buffy prepared to crawl into the tunnel that lead to Hogwarts. 

"The tunnel comes out at a tree," Sirius explained before they went in. "I'll go first, touch a knot on the trunk which will stop the tree attacking us." Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Then we'll have to cross the grounds, being as far away from the dementors as possible. They'll sense you if we'll too close, sense your emotions. Try to control you emotions." Buffy nodded; it wasn't as if she was scared of the dark or what lurked there, she'd faced it enough. "Then we'll get into the school, head up to the Gryffindor common room, get in and go up to the boy's dormitories and find the one where Harry is and Ron Weasley." Buffy nodded. She kissed Sirius and he kissed her back. Throwing her a quick smile, he transformed and scrambled down the hole into the tunnel.  

They got into Hogwarts as planned, sneaking across the grounds and avoiding detection as far as they knew. Buffy barely had time to marvel at the fact that she was inside the castle. Quickly, Sirius led Buffy up to the Gryffindor area, which was also painless except for a near miss involving Filch who was patrolling the corridors. They managed to avoid him and reach the common room. 

When they arrived, the knight in the picture before them awoke with a start.  
 "Stand and fight like men!" he roared at them and Buffy looked round worriedly to check no one had heard. She did a double take when she realised that the portrait had spoke and moved. The knight lifted the visor on his helmet and also stared when he saw Buffy.  
 "Begging you pardon fair damsel," he cried and Buffy smiled despite herself. "How can Sir Cadogan be of assistance?" 

 "Well, I wanted to go in there," Buffy said, batting her eyelashes.

 "I am afraid that's impossible, fair lady, unless you have the passwords," Sir Cadogan replied, resting on his sword. 

 "But I do," Buffy replied and she pulled out the scrap of paper and read them all off. The knight listened patiently and then nodded, nearly falling over with the weight of his helmet.  
 "Certainly enter," he cried. "May your beauty be never tarnished!" Buffy raised her eyebrows, but the portrait swung forward and left a hole which she clambered through and Sirius jumped.   
Once inside he transformed back. The common room was deserted, the mismatched chairs empty, the fire out and the ashes cold. It was dark when they entered but as they crossed the threshold, the candles on the walls lit up in unison. Quickly, Sirius ran round the room, blowing the candles out and Buffy helped him out. Their eyes adjusted to the dark quickly and Buffy could make out two staircases leading off of the common room.  
He beckoned to her and they crept up the spiral staircase Sirius indicated. They came to a door which Sirius pushed open gently. With a glance around the room he closed it and shook his head at Buffy. They continued up to the next door. 

Sirius pushed open this door also and casting another glance around, pushed it further open. Looking in, Buffy saw a boy sleeping peacefully, a boy she recognised as Harry. Sirius crept into the room silently, pulling out Faiths knife as he did and Buffy followed him. They passed Harry's bed, Sirius glancing at his godson through the gap in his curtains with longing. They passed the other beds, looking for the ginger boy that they knew to be called Ron Weasley. The other three beds in the room had gaps in the curtains which they peered through to know avail.

There was one bed left and Sirius approached the bed, reached out to the curtains and then stopped.  
 "What are you doing?" Buffy hissed furiously.  
 "If a student closes the curtains around themselves on their bed then only they, or their head of house can open them," Sirius whispered back. Buffy raised an eyebrow and took the knife from Sirius' hand.

 "Screw that," she muttered and sliced into the velvet hangings. They tore loudly and Buffy winced but she cut a hole in the curtains. Sirius took the knife and approached the hole, looking for the rat he knew to be Pettigrew. Ron Weasley murmured something and Sirius jumped but the boy simply rolled over so he faced him. Sirius relaxed until he saw the boy's eyes opening slowly, snapping open when they locked on Sirius'. For a split second they stood, eyes locked and then the boy yelled.

 "Run!" Sirius yelled and he transformed.  
Together he and Buffy ran down the spiral staircase, candles lighting behind them. They crossed the common room, leapt up through the portrait hole, pushing the picture open. They tore down the corridor, aware of the noise of commotion approaching them. They skidded out the side down and charged across the grounds.

Buffy was aware of her heart pounding in her chest but she gave no thought to controlling her emotions as they sprinted across the grounds.   
Reaching the tree, Sirius scrambled past the wildly waving branches and to the knot which froze the branches for Buffy to tumble down the hole. They ran along the passageway and finally climbed out into the living room of the Shrieking Shack.

  
For a while all they could do was stand and pant, the exertions and fear making them breathless. Sirius changed back and slumped onto the sofa. Shortly, Buffy joined him.  
 "Don't worry," she said before he could speak. "We'll get him." Sirius nodded fractionally.  
 "We were so close," he muttered. "I couldn't see Peter though, and hopefully he didn't see me." Buffy nodded and snuggled into his shoulder. He put his arm around her and they sat peacefully for a while. 

"This place is starting to grow on me you know," Buffy said after a while. "This house I mean." Sirius smiled.

 "It's better than the house I grew up in," he commented. "Now that was horrible."  
Buffy kissed the side of his neck and he retaliated by tickling her ribs. She squirmed and giggled, and found herself lying on the sofa kissing Sirius furiously.  
  "Let's go upstairs," she said softly, when she could catch her breath.   
 "Are you sure?" Sirius asked gently and Buffy nodded. He stood up and gathered her up in his arms, and carried her upstairs.

Buffy awoke late in the next day with sunlight shining on her eyelids. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw Sirius watching her sleep.

 "Hey there," she said softly. "What are you doing?"

 "Just watching you sleep," Sirius said with a smile. Buffy returned him with her own smile.  
 "You're not evil, are you?" she asked him.  
 "Not that I'm aware of," he replied with a shrug. "Just don't read the Daily Prophet."  
 Buffy smiled and shifted herself into his arms.   
 "Let's just sleep all day," she said tiredly, closing her eyes. Sirius smiled, kissed her temple and laid his head next to hers.


	31. Grief

New chapter again, I am speeding through the last few chapters now. Looks like three more in my estimation, not as many as I said before. Then the sequel will be up immediately after so look out for that!

Thanks to:

Becks89 – lol liked the TYE update, though I'm waiting to see Buffy and Sirius together. As for the sequel, you will have to wait and see. 

Christiana – glad you like my writing, and yes there will definitely be a sequel, as I have planned it in my head (well the beginning anyway) and I am itching to write it

ScruffyWes – PoA left a lot of questions as to Sirius' actions and I thought I'd make them valid in this fic, with the curtains and also what he did to the fat lady's portrait.

Miz

Harmoni9 – you will have to wait and see what happens with the sequel too!

Draco-FutureBF 

Manticore-gurl071134

Lark277

Alexandra the half-wolf

Elrohir lover

**Chapter 31 – Grief**

The next few days they laid low, not wanting to be out too much after what had happened up at Hogwarts. Though they were sure that Ron had not seen Buffy, it was better that they waited before venturing into Hogsmeade again. They were happy to spend time alone together anyway.

 Buffy ventured out of the Shrieking Shack a few days later to get some bread. She picked up a paper as well, and some letters from Sunnydale. From the witch working in the post office she obtained the information that the Hogwarts students had another Hogsmeade day scheduled for that coming Saturday.  
 "We'd better stay inside," Buffy said when she returned. "They'll be eyeballing the house anyway so it's best we stay inconspicuous." Sirius agreed. 

Buffy read her letters, there was one from Giles and one from her mother. The letter from Giles was regular chat, about Sunnydale, and how impressed he was with the way Faith had really was trying to heal her soul and make amends for what she had done.  
The letter from her mother was slightly different:

_Dear Buffy,_

_I hope you and Sirius are well in England and are taking care of yourselves. Try to stay out of trouble as much as possible._

_Faith is settling in at our home. She is very considerate to me and it is nice to have someone else living in the house. We both miss you very much._

_  
I don't want you to worry but I'm having some tests done. I've been a little run down lately and I've had some strange muscle spasms so the doctor thinks it's best if I have a CAT scan, among other things. Don't worry, I'll be fine, so don't even think about coming here, I just thought you should know.  
  
Missing you daily,  
Love mom xx_

Buffy was blown away by the rush of emotion she experienced when she read the letter. It was intense and like nothing she'd felt before.   
Killing Angel had been like a physical blow, her body had felt like she been in a serious trauma which had taken something from her, leaving her hollow. Being in Azkaban had been horrible too, all her memories pushing in her brain, causing her to wallow in sorrow.  
But this was something else. Buffy was hit by love for her mother and a strong need to see her and to hold her and tell her everything would be okay. She felt raw and frightened in a way she hadn't felt for a long time since she was a little girl. For the first time she was helpless, unable to fight whatever was causing her pain and she hated it.  
Sirius, on seeing the grief on Buffy's face came over to her.  
 "What is it?" he asked worriedly.

 "My mom isn't well," she said and Sirius wrapped her in his arms, just holding her.   
After a few minutes she pulled away and Sirius read the letter.  
 "She'll be okay," he said reassuringly and Buffy nodded.  
 "I know," she relied shakily. "It's just scary." Sirius nodded and held her hand reassuringly.  
 "If you want to go and be with her then I don't mind," Sirius said gently.   
 "No, I should stay," Buffy said with conviction. "It said in the letter. If I go back then all I'll do is worry and get in her way." Sirius nodded.  
 "I'm here for you," he said simply and Buffy smiled.  
 "I know," she murmured.

****

Over two months passed before Buffy heard from Sunnydale again. She and Sirius had been living quietly in the Shrieking Shack, not making any moves to enter Hogwarts again at the present. Sirius knew that the security would've been increased since their last botched attempt and he was fearful of Remus' knowledge of his Animagus form.

A morning mid April brought the arrival of another letter from her mother. Buffy collected it from the post office and hurried back to the Shrieking Shack to read it.   
Once she arrived she couldn't open, her hands just wouldn't make the motion to pick it up on rip open the envelope. 

 "Can you open it?" Buffy asked Sirius nervously. He looked at her. "Actually, no wait I'll do it."   
Before she could back out of it, Buffy grabbed it, opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. She unfolded it and scanned the words frantically.  
 Sirius knew it was bad news from the look on her face as the words on the letter sunk in. She went very pale and her eyes widened and filled. She clutched the letter tightly and it crumpled in her hand, as her face crumpled into tears. Sirius held her again, letting her cry out her pain and frustration. He hated this, that this was happening to her, that the woman that he loved had to suffer like this. The sobs racked her body and he wished he could make it all go away.

When she had regained control, Buffy handed him the letter and he read it.  
   
_Dear Buffy,_

_There's no easy way to tell you this so I'll be straight with you. My results have come through from the CAT scan and I have a brain tumour._

_I have to have surgery to remove the tumour and the doctors say there's every chance I'll make a complete recovery. I'm writing this on the 10th April and I'm due for surgery on 1st May. I don't want you to worry, it's a routine operation and I'm sure I'll be fine.  
I love you very much and miss you all the time,_

_Mom xx_

Sirius paled considerably on reading the letter also. He had liked Joyce very much and was worried for her and for Buffy. Turning back to Buffy he kissed her forehead and pulled her to him again.  
 "She'll be okay," he murmured softly in her ear as he held her. Buffy just stared at the wall, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I have to go," she murmured and looked up at him. "I have to go be with my mom; I can go now and be there before her op." Sirius nodded.  
 "You have to," he said, wanting to make it easy on her. 

 "You'll be okay right?" Buffy said, her voice wavering.  
 "I'll be fine," he said, waving a hand. "I was planning on going to live in the Forbidden Forest for a while, on the outskirts so I'd be nearer Harry anyway. And I can only do that dog shaped so it makes sense for you to go."  
 "I'll be back as soon as I can," Buffy promised. "I'll see mom through her operation and recovery and then I'll come back. I was here when this thing started; I want to see it end."  
  
Therefore, the next day Buffy had her bags packed to Floo back to Los Angeles. By going out of Hogsmeade she had found a muggle telephone box and had made a long distance phone call to home. Her mom was thrilled to have Buffy home giving her support and they had arranged for Giles to collect Buffy in LA.   
 "I'll miss you," Buffy said softly, hugging Sirius tightly and wishing she didn't have to let go. He kissed the top of her head and wished the same thing. But they both knew this was necessary.

 "Send my best wishes to your mum," he said gently. "Tell her I'll be thinking of her."  
 "Will do," Buffy said, eyes brimming with tears.

 "Hey don't cry," Sirius murmured. "We'll be together soon. I'm going to miss you though." 

They shared one last hasty kiss before Buffy collected up her bags and stepped into the fireplace, to return to America. __


	32. Confrontation

I know I've pushed Joyce's illness forward a season or two but it's necessary for this fic. All will become clear I promise! Just so you're aware, there will be no appearance of Dawn in this or the sequel at all because frankly I don't like her. The Buffy universe won't follow canon, I'll probably use it as a rough guide and adjust it where I need to. 

This chapter I will be paraphrasing JK Rowling quite a lot as her words are better than what I can write. Just repeating the disclaimer, all the characters and setting belong to other people, not me.

Thanks to:

Miz – I am kind of going along the same route, but I'll be making some changes as I said above

ScruffyWes 

Harmoni9

Alexandra the half-wolf

Elrohir lover

Charmedfanatic3000

Christiana

Becks89 – nice update. Here you go; you can read on and find out about Joyce. Reading your bio you said you're an ER fan. What are you thinking of the series so far? (Not really HP or BtVS related but I'm curious!)

**Chapter 32 – Confrontation **

***TWO MONTHS LATER***

Buffy walked down the thick stone stairs into the underground station. It had taken her a while to find them, but when she really started looking for them, she found they just appeared before her. The station was the same as before, white washed walls and a large fireplace. There were a few wizards around, a small queue waiting to pass through the fireplace. A wizard wearing ragged robes huddled by the wall and Buffy handed him one of the galleons Sirius had given her which he accepted gratefully.  
Buffy got into the queue to Floo, gripping her bag tightly. A long two months had passed which had tested Buffy's character a lot. She had returned a week before her mothers operation and she stayed with her the whole time. During the operation, Buffy and the rest of the Scoobies sat in the waiting room, tension thick in the air. Luckily the doctor appeared when he had promised, assuring them that the operation had been a complete success. Buffy had felt an enormous feeling of relief at that point, an indescribable feeling of elation.  
She had seen her mother through her convalescence, sitting with her in hospital, talking to her and playing games with her when she felt down. The others had helped out too, Faith who Joyce has come to regard as a surrogate daughter, Giles, Willow, Oz, Xander, and even Anya did her part. 

When Buffy felt she was back to her normal self and strength, she had said her goodbyes again and come back to LA. She had missed Sirius more than she'd even expected. It was like a part of her was missing and the part that remained was a shell of what she could be. But all that was about to change, as sad as she was to be leaving her mom, she had faith in her strength and that of her friends, and she was heading back to England. Back to Sirius where she would find out exactly how things had gone in her absence.   
Maybe he's been pardoned already, thought Buffy happily as she moved along in the queue. Her turn came and she opened a little sachet and threw in the powder it contained.   
 "The shrieking Shack," she declared and stepped into the warm flames, experiencing the familiar motion of being whirled off of her feet. 

Buffy tumbled out of the fireplace at the Shrieking Shack a moment later. She coughed the soot out of her throat and dumped her bags on the kitchen table. The house was in disrepair, hardly differing from how it had been when they had first arrived.  
 "Geez Sirius," Buffy muttered, looking at the thick layer of dust that covered all the surfaces. She was a little surprised, she had written as to when she was returning and had hoped that he would have been waiting. 

Buffy walked through to the hallway, leaving her bags on the table. The house was eerily silent and Buffy felt the familiar pickling on the back of her neck that told her that something was amiss. Glancing around she saw the same thick dust layers covering everything, except for the stairs where a clean stripe ran all the way up, as if something had been dragged up the stairs. Buffy's spider sense was tingling madly and she moved up the stairs silently, avoiding the ones she knew to be creaky. She could hear voices coming from upstairs now, angry voices and she moved faster but still silently. At the top of the stairs she picked up a piece of wood that looked like a chair leg and brandished it.   
Only the door to her and Sirius' room was open and a dim light shone from the door. As Buffy neared she heard the words the voices were forming.

"….All I have to do is call the Dementors once we get out of the Willow. They'll be very pleased to see you, Black….pleased enough to give you a little kiss, I daresay…' A voice said maliciously. 

 "You- you've got to hear me out," Buffy heard Sirius croak. She tightened her grip on the wood and approached the doorway, still unnoticed. She jumped a moment later as a boy began yelling.

"YOU'RE PATHETIC! JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OF YOU AT SCHOOL YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN-" he yelled angrily. Buffy moved forward, making a decision. 

Buffy crossed the threshold of the room silently and only Sirius spotted her. His eyes locked on hers but he showed no emotion in his face, not giving her existence away.  
 "….now get out of the way, or I will make you, GET OUT OFF THE WAY POTTER!" 

Buffy lifted the wood like a baseball bat and brought it crashing down on the man's head. He crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

The other people in the room other than Sirius stared at her with more shock than Buffy would've believed possible.  
 "Was this guy bothering you?" she quipped lightly to Sirius, bending down to check the man. He had a pulse and was breathing, but was clearly out for the count. 

Sirius threw her a grateful grin and she moved across the room to his side, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Did everything go okay?" he asked and Buffy nodded.  
 "I owe you for that," he said with a chuckle, gesturing to the man on the floor. The others were still gaping at Buffy.  
 "I owe you too," Sirius said, suddenly addressing Harry. "You didn't have to stand in his way for me. Thank you."  
"That doesn't mean I believe you," Harry retorted and Buffy looked between the two.  
She gazed at Harry curiously; this boy was important, very important she knew. And not just to the Wizarding world, but to Sirius. She could see that his icy stares and harsh words hurt Sirius, who just wanted to know his godson after having lost his best friend. Being redeemed by the Ministry of Magic wasn't half as important to Sirius as being forgiven by Harry.

"I recognise you," Hermione said suddenly to Buffy. "You're the girl with the dog from Hogsmeade. It was Black, wasn't it?" Buffy nodded and Ron, lying on the floor, his left leg twisted awkwardly underneath him, squinted up at her.  

 "I recognise you too," Harry said staring at her hard. "You were in the stands the day we played Hufflepuff." Buffy nodded.  
 "I wanted to see you play and Buffy had never seen Quidditch before," Sirius explained. 

Harry frowned but didn't pursue it and they continued the conversation that had passed before the intrusion of this man who lay on the floor.

Buffy watched as the scene unravelled before her, months of travelling, planning and work coming together in moments.   
She recognised the grey haired tired looking man as Remus Lupin, the man that had so long ago been Sirius' friend at school, and now appeared to be backing up Sirius, sticking up for him against the untrusting words of Harry, Ron and Hermione. 

Quickly Sirius convinced Ron to hand over the rat which Buffy presumed to be Pettigrew.  
 "Ready, Sirius?" Lupin asked.  
Sirius picked up Snape's wand and moved to Lupin's side. He watched the rat hungrily, and what it meant to him, his freedom, and his redemption.

 "Together?" Sirius said quietly and Lupin agreed. He clutched the rat in his hand and counted them in. On three a flash of white-blue light erupted from both wands and for a moment the rat was frozen in mid air, then he fell and hit the floor. From the tiny black form sprouted a man, growing as if he were a plant. He shot up and finally it was finished and a small weedy man with thin colourless hair and small watery eyes. He glanced around the room anxiously, eyes darting to the door occasionally. Buffy noticed this and moved towards it, standing in front of it. He would regret it if he attempted to escape. 

Peter Pettigrew looked at the faces that surrounded him, not one of them giving him the escape he wanted so badly.

"S-Sirius….R-Remus," he stammered, looking at Buffy and the door again. "My friends…my old friends." Sirius' wand arm raised but Remus pushed it down. Peter glanced towards the door as he spoke again but Buffy simply folded her arms.   
 "He's come to try and kill me again!" Peter shrieked, pointing at Sirius. "He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me too….you've got to help me, Remus." 

Sirius stared Peter down and Buffy watched as the whole tale of what had happened that night came out for the whole group to know.   
Sirius croaked out his story of how he had escaped to Harry, his eyes never straying from his face.  
 "Believe me," Sirius croaked. "Believe me. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I would have betrayed them." 

Harry stared at Sirius for a moment longer and then he nodded. 


	33. Compassion

Another quick update, another one should be up tomorrow if you're lucky, or the day after. 

Once again quoting JK Rowling. Once again it's not mine.

Thanks to:

Miz 

Christiana 

ScruffyWes – lol thanks for the kisses

Tituba

Chrios

Harmoni9

Draco-FutureBF

Elrohir lover

Alexandra the half-wolf

**Chapter 33 – Compassion **

Harry's nod was the sign of Pettigrew's doom. He fell to his knees with an anguished cry, and shuffled forwards, hands clasped as if begging.   
 "Sirius-it's me….it's Peter…your friend….you wouldn't…." he pleaded to Sirius. Sirius kicked out at him and Peter recoiled.  
 "There's enough filth on my robes without you touching them," Sirius spat.  
 "Remus!" Peter squeaked to Lupin, turning to him instead. "You don't believe this….Wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?" Buffy's eyebrows raised, she couldn't believe the way this man turned from person to person, changing his story every time.  
 "Nor if he thought I was the spy, peter," Lupin said coolly. "I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius?" 

 "Forgive me Remus," Sirius said.   
 "Not at all, Padfoot, old friend," Lupin said, rolling up his sleeves and keeping his wand pointed directly at Peter. "And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing you were the spy?"  
 "Of course," Sirius replied and began rolling up his own sleeves, keeping his wand too pointed at Peter. "Shall we kill him together?"  

 "Yes, I think so," said Lupin grimly.

 "You wouldn't….you won't…" Pettigrew gasped, scrambling over to Ron. "Ron…haven't I been a good friend…a good pet? You won't let them kill me, Ron will you….you're on my side, aren't you?"

"I let you sleep in my bed," Ron exclaimed with outrage.  
 "Kind boy, kind master," Pettigrew pleaded. "You won't let them do it…I was your rat…I was a good pet…."  
Ron pulled himself out of Pettigrew's reach as much as his leg would allow him. Peter then turned to Hermione, seizing them hem of her robes.  
 "Sweet girl…clever girl….you – you won't let them…help me" Hermione backed away to the wall, pulling her robes out of his clutch.

 "Harry…Harry….you look just like your father…just like him," Pettigrew wheedled, scrambling towards Harry.  
 "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?" Sirius roared, and Buffy thought she had never seen more anger on a persons face. Sirius was almost unrecognisable to her. "HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT AJMES IN FRONT OF HIM?"  
 Pettigrew clambered to him feet and looked sideways at Buffy. For a moment she thought he was going to plead to her, but seeing no mercy in her face he came running at her. He expected to be able to push the young girl out of the way and escape but he didn't expect what he got. He pushed into Buffy, but she didn't shift like he expected and she punched him, sending him sailing across the room, hitting the wall and falling to the floor. 

 "Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, and all of them except Sirius looked at her with a mixture of awe, and fear.   
Across the room, Pettigrew burst into sobs. At the demand of Sirius he sobbed out his terrible tale of betrayal.  
 "You don't understand!" whined Peter. "He would have killed me, Sirius!"

 "THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" Sirius roared. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"   
Sirius and Remus stood together, wands pointed at Pettigrew.  
 "You should have realised," Lupin said quietly. "That if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Goodbye Peter."

Buffy watched in horror. She hadn't wanted Sirius to become a killer for the sake of this filth. He was better than that; he didn't need to become a killer, especially not in front of his Godson.

 "Sirius," Buffy began, but she was cut off by Harry crossing the room.

 "No!" he yelled. He placed himself in front of Pettigrew and at that moment Buffy felt shining admiration for Sirius' godson and his compassion. "You can't kill him, you can't." Sirius and Remus were taken aback.  
 "Harry this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents," Sirius snarled. "This cringing bit of filth would have seen you die too, without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family."

 "I know," Harry panted. "We'll take him up to the castle. We'll hand him over to the dementors. He can go to Azkaban….just don't kill him."  
 "Harry!" gasped Pettigrew and he flung his arms around Harry's knees. "You-thank you-it's more than I deserve-thank you-"  
 "Get off me," Harry spat, throwing Pettigrew off him in disgust. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because I don't reckon my dad would've wanted his best friends to become killers- just for you."  
 Sirius and Lupin looked at one another and then Buffy moved forward to Sirius, pushing down his wand arm.  
 "It's the right thing," she said gently. "Don't become a killer for him. You have that choice." Sirius looked at her and then nodded. 

 "I'll tie him up," Lupin said finally and thin cords shot out of his wands and wrapped around Pettigrew.

"If you transform we'll kill you," Sirius threatened Pettigrew and Harry nodded his agreement so that Pettigrew could see.   
 Lupin splinted Ron's leg with a flick of his wand and Sirius performed a spell to make Snape's body float along in front of him, unconscious but mobile. The cat, that Buffy heard Hermione call Crookshanks, led the way down the stairs and into the tunnel, followed by Hermione, then Ron and Lupin who were chained to Pettigrew and finally Harry, Sirius and Buffy, with Snape floating just ahead of them, like a grotesque puppet.  
   
 "I don't know if anyone ever told you," Sirius said stiffly as they moved down the tunnel. "But I'm your godfather."

 "Yeah I knew that," said Harry.  
 "Well…I'm also you guardian." He continued awkwardly. "Your parents said that if anything ever happened to you then you would be under my care. And after we turn Pettigrew in I'll be a free man and well…"  
 "Can I live with you?" Harry butted in eagerly. Sirius broke out into a grin.  
 "You mean you'd want to?" he asked eagerly. "I mean you wouldn't mind leaving your aunts house?"

 "Are you serious?" Harry asked and Buffy stifled a giggle. "I can't wait, when can I move in?" All three of them grinned.  
 "Looks like you're gonna have to find somewhere better to live than the Shrieking Shack honey," Buffy joked to Sirius.  
 "Who are you?" Harry burst out, unable to control his curiosity. "I mean I've never heard about an American blonde girl in the stories about my dad and Sirius and Professor Lupin never spoke about you. And the way you punched Pettigrew was, as Ron said, bloody brilliant." Buffy laughed and so did Sirius.  
 "I'm Sirius' girlfriend," Buffy explained. "My name is Buffy. I was in Azkaban for long complicated reasons but the short of it was that I was framed for murder too. Sirius and I escaped together, though I was pardoned. And I've been with Sirius for the past year, watching you and trying to get to the rat."  
 "And the strength," Harry probed.  
 "That's another long complicated story," Buffy chuckled. "Which I'm gonna hold on to for now. When I know you better then I'll fill you in." Harry nodded though he wasn't really satisfied. 

The end of the tunnel loomed ahead of them and they walked out into the darkness of the grounds. They tramped across the grounds. Above them the clouds shifted and the moon became visible, bathing the party in moonlight.  
All of a sudden, Lupin stopped dead and his limbs began to shake.

 "He didn't take his potion!" Hermione gasped. "He's going to transform!"   
 "Run!" Buffy commanded. "Go, get out of here!" She watched in horror as she watched the horrible transformation that she had seen wrack Oz's body so many times. Behind her Harry moved forward, Ron was still chained to Pettigrew and Lupin, but Buffy pushed him back. 

 "Go, we'll take care of it," she ordered and next to her Sirius transformed into his animagus form. He ran forward and grabbed the werewolf, pulling him away from Ron, tearing him out of the chains.  
Harry and Hermione stood shell shocked, staring at the fight. Hermione screamed and Pettigrew dived for Lupin's dropped wand. There was a flash of light and Ron was unconscious.  
 "Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled and the wand flew to his outstretched hand. But before he could react, Pettigrew had transformed. The rat streaked across the grounds, too fast for harry to curse, and into the forest.  
Next to them, Buffy leapt onto the werewolf's back, tackling it and pulling it away from Sirius who was badly gashed.  
  "Go!" she yelled. The werewolf snarled, trying to bite her off its back and so she leapt off, running at full pelt across the grounds towards the dark forest. The werewolf took flight, charging after her. 

*****

I need loads of reviews for the last few chapters, because I want to break 300 with this story! So if you're reading, send me a review please, it only takes a second!


	34. Concussion

This chapter I'll be focusing on what happens to Buffy during this time in the book as everyone knows what happens to Sirius and Harry, Ron and Hermione.

 Lol all my reviews were really hopeful for Sirius getting pardoned but as you will see I'm going to follow canon with this story, but don't give up hope because the sequel will be totally my own plot!

If it gets a bit weird at the end then I'm sorry, I was feeling a bit weird while I wrote this. 

It doesn't look like I'm going to make the 300 mark, I need 23 more reviews and there's only this chapter and the next. If you're reading, then please review, at least I can try to reach it.

Thanks to:

Loubie 

ScruffyWes

Charmedfanatic3000

Captinuv

Lost angel92

DivaRane

Tituba

Chrios

Kim

Harmoni9

Miz – lol then you're not going to be reviewing for quite a while! Please do, I promise that it will be sorted out eventually!

Jess S1

Sellser

Claudia

**Chapter 34 – Concussion**

Buffy reached the forest and swung herself up into the branches of a nearby tree. The werewolf leapt up beneath her, not jumping quite high enough to reach her. Buffy's heart was pounding in her chest with exhilaration as she watched the werewolf jump up at her. It stopped after a few attempts and sat watching her with shrewd yellow eyes.  
Then it got up and took off running, out of the forest, towards the others that Buffy had left behind.  
Quickly, Buffy leapt down from the tree.  
 "Hey!" she yelled and the werewolf halted and turned to face her, snarling. It charged at her and she deftly jumped it. It wheeled around and leapt at her. She rolled over backwards, the werewolf reaching for her throat with its dripping jaws. She held it off with sheer strength and when they stopped rolling she threw it from her. It ran at her again and she kicked it off.   
It snarled, teeth glinting in the moonlight and charged once more. Buffy jumped up and grabbed a tree branch above her. Using the momentum she swung back and the forwards, kicking the werewolf in the head as it reached her. It flew backwards and crumpled on the ground.   
Buffy hopped down and dusted off her hands. She approached the werewolf and for good measure kicked it in the head to check it was out cold. It was, though still breathing shallowly.   
Sighing, Buffy picked up the wolf and threw it over her shoulders. She began to walk out of the forest but tripped over a hidden root and sprawled to the ground. Lupin rolled off the shoulders and fell into a pile on the floor, still out cold.   
Buffy placed her hands on the ground and pushed herself up but was stopped by the presence of someone's foot on her back.  
 "Hey!" she exclaimed. "Get off!" She reached up behind her, and pushed the foot off, getting up. Behind her stood a vampire, game face one and snarling.  
 "Geez," she muttered, brushing her hair out of her face. "Just what I need. And look at my sweater!" A large muddy stain covered the sleeve of her pale pink jumper. The vampire snarled and Buffy sighed.  
 "Let's just do this," she said tiredly and the vampire ran at her. Almost casually, she pulled out a stake and kicked the vampire, sending it reeling backwards. It ran at her again and she punched it, then pushed it against a tree trunk and staked it deftly.  
 "Almost too easy," she said to herself wearily. Then, she bent over and picked up the werewolf again, throwing it over her shoulders and continuing out of the forest.

When she reached the place where Lupin had transformed, she picked up the ropes that lay discarded on the ground. She continued towards the school, and upon reaching the main entrance, tied the werewolf to a nearby tree. Satisfied with her knots, she turned and looked the way that she had seen the others go. 

She broke into a run; rounding the castle and seeing a large silvery lake gradually appear before her. Looking across the grounds, she saw Sirius, Hermione and Harry surrounded by black cloaked shapes, desperately trying to escape.

Buffy gasped and her heart quickened as she recognised the Dementors surrounding them. She sprinted towards them without thinking, but as she got close she stopped, her breath catching in her throat. In her fear she had forgotten the effect they had on her. She stopped and felt the coldness wash over her. In her head images washed through, following one another, no end, screaming in her head….her mother in her hospital gown….receiving the letter about the brain tumour…… 'Close your eyes'…..Angel being sucked into hell……being fed off by the master…..'I don't care'…….leaving Sirius….

Buffy fell to her knees, hands over her ears as if that would block out the bad memories. She was dimly aware, in some vague corner of her mind that still functioned that there were black shapes coming towards her and the screaming got louder, more intense.  
Her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed. 

Buffy awoke later, how much later she didn't know and found she was still outside. She was cold and her clothes were slightly damp from dew on the ground. She sat up groggily and her head swum. She ignored its painful protests and stood up shakily. She was deserted in the grounds, no dementors, no Sirius, no anyone. Her heart raced again as she recalled the images before she passed out, dementors surrounding Sirius and coming towards her. Her heart lurched and she heaved as the thought crossed her mind that they had got Sirius. She regained control a moment later as rationality took over. If they hadn't given her the kiss, it was likely Sirius was okay, someone must have saved them. Obviously she had been missed, left in the grounds alone. 

Irritable at being ignored, she stomped round to the front of the castle. From the colour of the skies, it was a few hours on and she saw a strange shape in the sky that looked like a flying horse with two riders seated atop it. She squinted up at it and the riders appeared to notice her as they both pointed down at her. Looking even harder she recognised Harry and Hermione atop the creature which looked like a mixture between a bird and a horse. She rubbed her eyes and then scratched her head. Obviously she had hit it when she fell. 

She reached the front of the castle and saw to her satisfaction that the werewolf was still tied up and very much asleep. She approached it and was a little worried that it wasn't breathing that she could see. Backing away, she picked up some loose pebbles and began to pelt the werewolf with them, hoping that it would wake up.   
It opened one eye after Buffy had hit increasingly harder with a series of ten stones. It growled at her and leapt up, straining its muscles to reach this annoying stone throwing girl.  
To Buffy's satisfaction, the rope and her knots held, probably something to do with the fact that it was magical rope. It still tried to reach her, but when it realised it couldn't, it stopped trying and watched her furiously.   
Buffy turned away, head still swimming and wandered away. She didn't really know what she was supposed to or where she was supposed to go. And she was afraid for Sirius. She had seen Pettigrew get away, she could only hope that they had caught him, or if not they had believed the stories that Sirius, Harry, Ron and Hermione gave. 

 She couldn't let him go back to Azkaban, she thought furiously, wandering across the Hogwarts grounds aimlessly. She would break him out if she did, someway or another. Looking up at the sky again she noticed a similar shape in the sky.

"Definitely a head trauma," Buffy murmured to herself. "I'm hallucinating." She watched her hallucination with interest as the rider wheeled it round in the sky. The bird/horse dipped, flying downwards towards her. As it got closer, Buffy saw that the rider was Sirius.  
 "Yup, definitely crazy," she said tapping her skull. The creature drew closer and then landed, hitting the ground and then cantering towards her.  
When it reached her, Buffy saw that the creature possessed the body, hind legs and tail of a horse but the front legs, wings and head of an eagle, with large brilliantly orange eyes that stared at her imperiously. The creature had a coat of stormy grey and possessed huge talons on its front legs, which Buffy eyed warily.  
 "The things I imagine," Buffy muttered, quite impressed with the imagination of her subconscious.  

"Come on," Sirius said impatiently. "Bow down in front of me."


	35. Escape from Hogwarts

Last chapter, so go on, review! I only need twelve to make 300!

Thanks to:

PuNKyCoWGiRL – lol, there's gonna be a sequel so it will be longer anyway

Jedidiah- yeah 34 didn't end well, I agree, but I wanted to make the story end on a round number of chapters so I cut 34 in half to make 35 chapters. Sorry!

Harmoni9 

Fallen_angel – yes there will definitely be a sequel, I've already written 3 chapters

ScruffyWes

Christiana

Charmed fantic3000

Darla56

c@rMeiNa

**Chapter 35 – Escape from Hogwarts **

"I don't think so buster," Buffy said with a laugh. "Firstly, I don't bow down to any man and secondly, I definitely don't bow down to hallucinations." Sirius looked at her oddly.  
 "Hallucinations?" he asked with a confused look. "Did you hit your head?"  
 "That's exactly what happened," Buffy said, the dizzy feeling in her head gradually dispelling.  
 "Look, I'm not a hallucination, but I need you to trust me." Sirius said impatiently. "We need to get out of here, so bow down in front of the hippogriff and when he bows down to you, climb on behind me."  
 Buffy scrutinised him, and, deciding that he actually wasn't a hallucination, bowed low before the creature Sirius had called a hippogriff.

It regarded her with one of its brilliant orange eyes and after a pause in which Buffy thought it might attack, it sank onto its knees into a bow. She moved forward and patted its beak and climbed on awkwardly behind Sirius.  
The hippogriff stood up and moved across the ground, flapping its wings until they soared off into the skies.  
  
 "What is this?" Buffy asked, a few minutes into what she considered a very uncomfortable flight.  
 "A hippogriff," Sirius replied patting its neck. "It's called Buckbeak apparently."  
 "It's beautiful," Buffy said admiring its stormy grey coat and the way it changed from feathers to fur. "But what's with the bowing?"

 "Hippogriffs are notoriously proud," Sirius explained. "When you approach one, you have to bow and as long as they return the bow, you can touch them. If they don't bow, you'd better run, because they're pretty fierce." Buffy nodded, digesting the new information.  
 "What the hell happened back there?" Buffy asked suddenly, as the memories returned to her. "And where are we going?"  
 "Things didn't exactly go to plan," Sirius sighed. "After you took Lupin, we went round the castle, to the lake. The dementors were waiting and they ambushed us. Luckily we were protected by the Patronus charm, but we were all knocked out. Snape, the git, woke up and took us inside. Because we had no Pettigrew, they didn't believe my story. Dumbledore did, but Fudge didn't and Snape refused to back me, all because of a childhood grudge. They were going to give me over to the dementors have them perform the kiss. So much for my redemption." Buffy kissed the back of his head.  
 "I'm sorry," she said sadly and he shrugged.  
 "I thought I was done for," he continued. "They locked me in the tower, and Macnair went to fetch the dementors. Just when I'd resigned myself to my fate, Harry and Hermione flew up to the window on this fellow. They got me out; I left them at the hospital wing, so it looked like they weren't involved, and then came to get you. They told me you were in the grounds."  
 "So you're still on the run?" Buffy asked.  
 "Looks like it," Sirius said. "What happened to you?" Buffy quickly filled him in on what had happened to her in the grounds.  
 "So where are we going?" Buffy asked again.  
 "Well, I figured you'd want to go back to Sunnydale," Sirius began. "And as for me…I don't really know."  
 "How about living on a hellmouth?" Buffy suggested. "Work for you?" Sirius grinned and Buffy wrapped her arms around his waist.

 "Works for me," he agreed, and they on, the sun creeping above the horizon to light their path.

******THE END******

Wow the end! I really liked writing this fic; it's probably my favourite of all I've written. I hope everyone that's read it has enjoyed it and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. 

The sequel is now up, called 'Redeemed' so keep an eye out for it!


End file.
